Cure
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: W trakcie przeszukiwań jednego z domów na ulicy Carl znajduje ciężko ranną, pogryzioną dziewczynę. Już będzie miał ukrócić jej męki, gdy dziewczyna wyjawi mu, że nie przemieni się w „jednego z nich". Okaże się, że Elen jest odporna na wirus – mało tego, posiada szczepionki, które mogą ocalić całą ludzką populację przed podzieleniem losu nieumarłych.
1. Odporna na śmierć

**Rozdział pierwszy: Odporna na śmierć**

* * *

Carl westchnął przeciągle, zamykając na moment oczy. Nie czuł się dobrze – ani trochę. A sytuacja jego ojca wcale nie poprawiała jego samopoczucia.

Od chwili, gdy Carl zaciągnął go do tamtego domu i ułożył na kanapie, Rick nie obudził się. Był kompletnie wyczerpany i osłabiony. Nie miał siły dosłownie na nic. Carl nie miał zatem innego wyjścia, jak sam wybrać się po jakieś pożywienie.

Na całe szczęście zatrzymali się w samym środku dzielnicy podmiejskiej. Było tu pełno opuszczonych domów. W którymś z nich Carl z pewnością znajdzie coś do jedzenia. Będzie musiał tylko trochę poszukać.

Wyszedł ostrożnie z domu, starając się nie narobić żadnego hałasu. Pod drzwiami frontowymi natrafił na dwóch nieumarłych, którzy próbowali dostać się do środka. Odciągnął ich hałasem od domu, a następnie zawlókł w boczną alejkę niedaleko domu stojącego naprzeciwko. Zdołał ich zabić celnymi strzałami w środek czoła.

Już miał udać się dalej, gdy niespodziewanie zaatakował go trzeci nieumarły. Zwabił go hałas i zapach chłopaka. Carl, nie spodziewając się go, cofnął się gwałtownie i potknął. Upadł na ziemię i zaczął się szybko odczołgiwać. Trup już miał go dostać, gdy Carl złapał w końcu swoją broń i wystrzelił. Sztywniak padł tuż obok niego, wreszcie martwy.

Chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę leżał na ziemi, oddychając ciężko. Przez moment był pewien, że zginie. W końcu jednak podniósł się i skierował do pierwszego domu.

Nikogo tam nie zastał. Przeszukał dokładnie lodówkę i wszystkie szafki w kuchni. Znalazł tam kilka puszek jedzenia dla psów, które od razu odłożył na bok. W końcu jednak znalazł coś nieco bardziej „zjadliwego" – puszkę białej fasolki. Chłopak schował ją do małej torby, jaką miał ze sobą, po czym wyruszył na dalsze „zwiedzanie" domu.

Niewyraźny, ledwie słyszalny hałas sprawił, że chłopak zamarł w miejscu. Z jednego z pokojów na piętrze dociekało ciche stukanie. Carl powoli skierował się w stronę hałasu, zdeterminowany, aby sprawdzić, co go wywołuje. Odpowiednio wcześniej przygotował swoją broń, w razie gdyby natrafił na kolejnego truposza.

Miał rację. W chwili, gdy tylko otworzył drzwi od pokoju, wytoczył się z niego nieumarły, i od razu ruszył na niego. Carl cofnął się gwałtownie i niemalże się potknął o leżące w wąskim przejściu książki. Zdołał jednak mu uciec. Schował się w ostatniej chwili w następnym pomieszczeniu i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Gdy upewnił się, że truposz nie dostanie się do środka, wyszedł przez okno pomieszczenia na poziomy dach znajdujący się nad gankiem.

Zjadł bez pośpiechu jedzenie z puszki, po czym zszedł ostrożnie z dachu i zeskoczył na trawę przed domem. Nie chciał jeszcze wracać do domu, w którym zostawił swojego nieprzytomnego ojca. Był środek dnia, a sztywniaków nie było w tej okolicy dużo. Skierował się zatem do następnego domu.

Nic tam nie znalazł. Opuścił go kilka minut po tym, jak do niego wszedł. W kolejnym domu natrafił na dwóch nieumarłych. Jednego z nich zdołał zabić od razu, tuż po wejściu. Drugiego znalazł na piętrze domu, w jednej z sypialni. Pożerał resztkę ludzkich zwłok, gdy Carl zaszedł go od tyłu. Przebił jego czaszkę długim prętem, po czym, gdy truposz przestał się poruszać, odepchnął nogą jego truchło na bok, aby móc przejść dalej.

Hałas, jaki usłyszał tuż za sobą sprawił, że obrócił się gwałtownie i potknął o niedużą, podłużną rzecz, jaka leżała tuż pod jego nogami. Upadł boleśnie na podłogę i na krótką chwilę stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Zaraz potem rozejrzał się szybko dookoła w obawie, że przez swoją chwilową nieostrożność ściągnął na siebie uwagę kolejnego sztywniaka, który skrywał się w jednym z dalszych zakamarków pomieszczenia.

Nic takiego tam jednak nie było. Zamiast tego po drugiej stronie pokoju zobaczył siedzącą przy ścianie młodą dziewczynę.

Nie mogła być starsza od niego o więcej niż rok, góra dwa lata. Powieki trzymała szczelnie zamknięte. Oddychała ciężko i nierówno. Długie za pas blond włosy miała związane w luźny kucyk. Trzęsła się lekko z bliżej nieznanych Carlowi powodów. W końcu, po długiej chwili, otworzyła powoli oczy i spojrzała się na niego, wyraźnie zdezorientowana i wystraszona.

\- Hej. – Carl momentalnie zmienił swoje nastawienie. To nie był kolejny sztywniak, tylko żywy człowiek. Od razu poczuł, że musi jej pomóc. Powoli podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i przysunął nieco bliżej w jej stronę, uważając przy tym, aby nie wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. – Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię. – dodał szybko, dostrzegając, że dziewczyna na jego widok cofnęła się nieco dalej. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Już jesteś bezpieczna.

Carl wykorzystał to, że nieznajoma wciąż milczała, aby lepiej jej się przyjrzeć. Była bardzo blada i ewidentnie z jakiegoś powodu osłabiona. Jej jasne, niebieskie oczy były nieco przekrwione i zaszklone. Zaniepokoiło to Carla, który zaczął podejrzewać najgorsze; że dziewczynę ugryzł któryś ze sztywniaków. Zaczął się więc jej uważniej przyglądać. Z początku niczego nie zauważył. Już był pewien, że z dziewczyną wszystko jest w porządku, gdy w końcu dostrzegł to, czego się tak bardzo obawiał.

Jeden z nich ją ugryzł.

Blondynka dostrzegła po chwili, na co z takim niepokojem przyglądał się Carl. Momentalnie cała się spięła, a zaraz potem dodatkowo zasłoniła dłonią ugryzienie, oddychając ciężko i nierówno.

Carl dotknął niepewnie palcami broni, jaką trzymał schowaną w kaburze przy pasku. Wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim ta dziewczyna nie zmieni się w jednego z truposzy. Lepiej dla niej będzie, jeśli ktoś ukróci jej cierpienia i ocali ją od przekleństwa stania się bezmyślnym potworem żywiącym się ludzkim mięsem.

\- Nie, nie, nie rób tego! – niemalże wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, gdy tylko dostrzegła, że Carl sięga po swoją broń. – Nie musisz tego robić, naprawdę.

\- Prędzej czy później umrzesz. – przerwał jej szybko Carl. Sam również nie chciał tego robić, ale wiedział też, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Na to nie było żadnego cudownego lekarstwa. To, co chciał zrobić, było jedynym znanym ratunkiem przed staniem się żywym trupem. – A wtedy zmienisz się w jedno z tych. – tu wskazał za siebie, na truchło niedawno co zabitego sztywniaka.

Dziewczyna pokręciła gwałtownie głową, przymykając przy tym na moment powieki.

\- Nie, nie stanę się. – zaprzeczyła. – Uwierz mi, tak na pewno nie będzie.

\- Wszyscy ugryzieni tak kończą. – Carl dziwił się, jak ktoś żyjący w takim świecie jak ten, gdzie już od dobrych kilku lat te stwory istniały, nie wiedział jeszcze czegoś tak ważnego i kluczowego.

\- Nie, nie wszyscy. – dziewczyna sięgnęła nagle za siebie i wyciągnęła zza pleców dużą, szeroką torbę, o jaką się wcześniej opierała. Rozpięła nieznacznie zamek, po czym popchnęła ją w stronę zdezorientowanego nastolatka. – Zajrzyj tam. – poleciła mu następnie. – No dalej, zrób to!

Carl niepewnie zajrzał do środka torby. To, co tam znalazł, zdziwiło go i zdezorientowało. W środku znajdowało się kilkanaście tuzinów strzykawek z jakimś płynem w środku. Nastolatek zmarszczył brwi w dezorientacji, nim nie przeniósł spojrzenia z powrotem na nieznajomą.

\- Co to jest? – spytał się jej cichym głosem. – Co jest w tych ampułkach?

\- Wybawienie dla takich jak my. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Wystarczy zaszczepić się tym tylko jeden raz, aby stać się odpornym.

\- Odpornym na co? – Carl z jakiegoś powodu podejrzewał, jaka będzie odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale wolał to usłyszeć bezpośrednio od tej dziewczyny. Tak długo już walczył z tymi stworami, że przestał już wierzyć w to, że istnieje jakakolwiek szansa na powstrzymanie tego wszystkiego.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo, nim nie odpowiedziała na zadane pytanie.

\- To lek na wirus, który zainfekował naszą planetę. – wyjaśniła oszołomionemu i zdezorientowanemu Carlowi. – To szczepionka, dzięki której organizm uodparnia się na wirus, który zmienia ludzi w żywe trupy.

* * *

\- Masz chyba świadomość, jak niesamowicie nierealnie to wszystko brzmi, prawda? – spytał się Carl dziewczyny. Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie na podłodze już od dobrych kilku minut. Po tym, jak dowiedział się od rannej nastolatki, że posiada ona cały arsenał szczepionek na dotychczas nieuleczalny wirus, z początku jej w to nie uwierzył. Wtedy jednak pokazała mu ona coś, co sprawiło, że jego zdanie na ten temat zmieniło się diametralnie.

Pokazała mu stare blizny po innych ugryzieniach.

Gdy Carl to zobaczył, wiedział już, co musi zrobić – zabrać tę dziewczynę w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, i to szybko. Pomógł jej wstać i wziął ze sobą torbę z bezcennymi szczepionkami, po czym razem wyszli z domu. Po drodze dziewczyna zabrała z jednej szafek w kuchni drugą, mniejszą torbę, którą schowała tam wcześniej. Było tam samo puszkowane jedzenie i kilka butelek z pitną wodą.

\- Jak w ogóle masz na imię? – spytała się go wtedy dziewczyna, gdy tylko ujęła jego ramię dla oparcia i wyszła z nim przez frontowe drzwi na główną ulicę.

\- Carl. – odpowiedział jej nastolatek. – Carl Grimes.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się słabo po tej odpowiedzi.

\- Elen Walker. – przedstawiła się. Chwilę później Carl zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową.

\- _Walker_? – powtórzył, wciąż rozbawiony. – Nie ma co, adekwatne do obecnej sytuacji.

\- Ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne. – odparła Elen. Mimo to uśmiechnęła się pod nosem zaraz potem.

Carl pomógł jej wejść przez boczne drzwi do domu, w którym on i jego ojciec się ukrywali. Gdy tylko wszedł do środka, zamknął za sobą i dziewczyną szczelnie drzwi, po czym podszedł do okna i sprawdził, czy nie ma w pobliżu żadnych sztywniaków. Dopiero wtedy oddalił się w głąb domu i przeszedł z Elen do dużego pokoju na parterze, w którym zostawił swojego nieprzytomnego ojca.

\- Co z nim? – spytała się Elen, gdy tylko dostrzegła ojca Carla.

\- Chyba jest chory. – odpowiedział jej nastolatek. – Nie jestem pewien. Już od jakiegoś czasu pozostaje nieprzytomny. Obawiam się, że może się zmienić w jednego z tych truposzy. O ile już się nie zaczął zmieniać. – dodał po chwili, zerkając z niepokojem na ojca.

Elen przyjrzała się uważnie nastolatkowi. Widziała wyraźnie, że martwi go stan tego mężczyzny. Domyśliła się, że to musiał być ktoś bardzo bliski Carlowi. Starał się nie dawać po sobie znać, że to wszystko go martwi, ale jego spojrzenie mówiło samo za siebie.

Dziewczyna podeszła do Ricka i sprawdziła jego puls. Po chwili odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą i odsunęła się szybko od mężczyzny.

\- Jego serce wciąż bije. – powiedziała Carlowi. – Został ugryziony? – Gdy Carl pokręcił przecząco głową po tym pytaniu, Elen na moment się zamyśliła nad czymś. – Hm… może po prostu zatem padł z wycieńczenia? Jego stan może być zwyczajną oznaką, że organizm się regeneruje. Poczekamy jeszcze trochę i zobaczymy, jak się to wszystko rozwinie.

Carl zdecydował się zastosować do planu Elen. Teraz, gdy miał pewność, że jego ojciec wciąż żyje, poczuł się trochę lepiej. Pomógł Elen wypakować część jedzenia z jej torby i otworzyć niektóre konserwy. W milczeniu zjedli pierwsze porcje – tak bardzo byli głodni, że przez dobre kilka minut byli skupieni tylko na jedzeniu. Dopiero po jakimś czasie Carl zdał sobie sprawę, że nic nie wie o swojej nowej znajomej, poza jej imieniem i faktem, że w jednej z jej toreb znajduje się prawdziwy ratunek dla ludzkości.

\- Skąd to wytrzasnęłaś? – spytał się Elen, wskazując skinieniem głowy na torbę ze szczepionkami. – Miałaś to od samego początku, czy natrafiłaś w podróży na kogoś, kto ci to przekazał?

\- Od samego początku to miałam. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Gdy to wszystko się zaczęło, ja i mój tata wyjechaliśmy na wspólną wycieczkę. W jej trakcie odkryłam jednak, że ten wyjazd był tylko przykrywką. Tata ukradł z placówki, w której pracował, całą torbę szczepionek przeciwko jakiemuś wirusowi, jaki jego zespół wynalazł i rzekomo „niechcący" wypuścił na wolność. Po jakimś czasie dogonił nas patrol wojska, jaki za tatą wysłano. Wtedy przekazał mi tę torbę i kazał mi uciekać. Tuż po tym, na sam koniec, dodatkowo mnie zaszczepił i uodpornił na owy wirus.

\- I… kiedy odkryłaś, że to serum faktycznie działa? – Po bliznach, jakie widział na jej ciele, Carl domyślił się, że prędzej czy później Elen musiała natknąć się na truposze, którym nie zdołała ucieknąć. Nie chciał nawet wyobrażać sobie, jak bardzo musiała być wtedy przerażona – tym bardziej, że co najmniej kilka z nich zdołało ją wtedy dopaść i ugryźć.

\- Jakieś dwa tygodnie później. – Elen westchnęła ciężko tuż po tym, jak to powiedziała. Musiało minąć tego dnia sporo czasu, ale to wspomnienie wyraźnie wciąż ją dręczyło. – Aż to wtedy nie wierzyłam, że ta szczepionka zadziała. Gdy zostałam ugryziona, byłam pewna, że to koniec. Chciałam się już nawet zabić. Odczekałam jednak kilka dni i dałam sobie szansę. Dobrze zrobiłam. Szczepionka zadziałała. W moim ciele nie było śladu wirusa zmieniającego ludzi w żywe trupy. Rana się zagoiła, a ja się nie zmieniłam.

Carl przez długi czas się nie odzywał. Spoglądał tylko w napięciu na stos szczepionek w torbie dziewczyny i zastanawiał się gorączkowo, w co powinien uwierzyć. Sceptycyzm, jaki przepełniał go od dłuższego czasu, powoli zaczynał być spychany na dalszy plan przez nadzieję, która wreszcie się w nim zatliła. Nie chciał za wszelką cenę zmienić się w jednego z tych stworów. Był gotów podjąć ryzyko, byle tylko umknąć takiemu końcowi.

W końcu chłopak podjął decyzję. Pochylił się do przodu i wyjął z torby jedną ze szczepionek. Zdjął osłonkę na igłę i już miał sobie wstrzyknąć serum, gdy nagle poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Elen.

\- Nie wiesz, jak to zaaplikować. – powiedziała mu nastolatka. Ostrożnie wyjęła mu strzykawkę z dłoni, po czym ujęła ją pewnie w swoją prawą dłoń. – Trzeba zaaplikować serum do krwioobiegu. Tylko w ten sposób to zadziała.

Następnie Elen nachyliła się nieco, aby lepiej móc wyczuć żyłę na przedramieniu Carla. Po chwili przytknęła koniuszek igły do skóry i spojrzała się jeszcze na nastolatka, szukając w jego spojrzeniu potwierdzenia, że może bez problemu kontynuować swoją czynność. Gdy Carl przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem głowy, Elen bez słowa wbiła igłę w przedramię chłopaka, po czym zaaplikowała do jego krwioobiegu serum.

\- Gdy mój tata się obudzi, trzeba będzie zrobić z nim to samo. – powiedział Carl. Elen uniosła nieznacznie brwi, słysząc słowo „tata". Zerknęła szybko na leżącego na kanapie mężczyznę, nim nie odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę Carla.

 _A więc to jest jego tata. Dobrze wiedzieć. Czyli nie myliłam się, zakładając, że łączy ich jakaś bliska więź._

\- Co teraz planujesz zrobić? – spytał się po chwili nastolatek. – Gdzie dalej chcesz się udać?

\- Moim celem jest baza, w której pracował mój tata. – Elen wiedziała, że nie ma sensu ukrywać przed Carlem prawdy. Mogła go znać od niecałej godziny, ale wiedziała już, że jest on jedną z tych osób, którym może z miejsca zaufać. – Chcę go odnaleźć i odkryć, co to dokładnie za wirus wypuszczono w świat. Chcę wiedzieć, jak można to powstrzymać.

\- Jak to powstrzymać? – Carl zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi w dezorientacji. – Sugerujesz, że może istnieć na to jakiś realny sposób?

\- Ależ oczywiście. – odpowiedziała Elen takim tonem, jakby to było coś oczywistego. – Jestem prawie pewna tego, że niektórych z tych, którzy się przemienili, dałoby się jeszcze jakoś uratować. No wiesz… tych, którzy jeszcze za bardzo się nie porozkładali na czynniki pierwsze. – tu Elen pozwoliła sobie na słaby, ledwie zauważalny uśmiech. Carl sam się uśmiechnął lekko, słysząc ten żart. – Wojsko lub tamten zespół naukowców na pewno wymyślili sposób i na to, skoro mieli w zanadrzu aż tyle szczepionek. Trzeba to tylko odkryć, ujawnić i wprowadzić w życie.

\- I dlatego właśnie szukasz tej bazy. – powiedział Carl. – Chcesz znaleźć odpowiedzi na te wszystkie pytania.

\- Dokładnie. – potwierdziła Elen. – I, jeśli to tylko będzie możliwe, zakończyć to wszystko raz na zawsze.


	2. Szczepionka

**Rozdział drugi: Szczepionka**

* * *

Kilka godzin później Rick wreszcie się obudził. Mężczyzna był wyraźnie zaskoczony widokiem nieznanej mu twarzy. Carl szybko jednak wszystko mu wyjaśnił.

\- To niemożliwe. – stwierdził zaraz po tym, jak wysłuchał historii Elen. – Nie istnieje coś takiego jak szczepionka na tego wirusa. Gdyby istniało, rząd na pewno by nas o tym poinformował.

\- Naprawdę pan w to wierzy? – spytała się go ze sceptycyzmem w głosie nastolatka. – Po tym wszystkim, co pan widział? Rząd nic o tym nie powiedział, bo nie chcieli wyjść na „tych złych". W tajemnicy kazali naukowcom pracować nad tym, a gdy stracili nad tym kontrolę, zaczęli ścigać wszystkich, którzy mieli z tym cokolwiek wspólnego.

\- To naprawdę nie jest niebezpieczne, tato. – dodał zaraz potem Carl. – Dałem się jej zaszczepić. Sam tego chciałem. – dopowiedział szybko, gdy ojciec spojrzał się na niego ze strachem. – Minęło już kilka godzin, a ja nie odczuwam żadnych negatywnych objawów.

\- Gwarantuję panu, że to zadziała w ciągu maksymalnie czterdziestu ośmiu godzin. – powiedziała Elen. – Tyle mniej więcej czasu zajmuje zasymilowanie się szczepionki z organizmem. Potem jest już tylko lepiej. – Tu na dowód tego podciągnęła rękaw i pokazała mężczyźnie jedną z blizn po ugryzieniu. Nie była duża i powoli zaczynała już zanikać. Rick, gdy to zobaczył, zamarł z szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie widział. – Wirus znika całkowicie. Żadne ugryzienie czy zadrapanie przez nieumarłego nie zmieni cię już w jednego z nich. Nie zrobi też tego żadna choroba, infekcja czy śmiertelna rana. A gdy już umrzesz, nie wracasz już jako nieumarły. No, ale tego ostatniego jeszcze sama nie testowałam. – dodała na koniec pół-żartem. – Ale w jednej z grup, do których tymczasowo należałam, jedna z zaszczepionych osób zmarła. I nie wróciła do życia jako truposz.

Rick jeszcze przez długi czas milczał, intensywnie zastanawiając się nad tym wszystkim. Elen Walker pokazała mu szereg niezbitych dowodów na to, że nie kłamała. Do tego Carl jej zaufał. Być może i on powinien zatem zrobić to samo.

\- Dobrze… powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. – odezwał się w końcu Rick. – Dlaczego rozdajesz te szczepionki? Czemu nie zachowujesz ich dla siebie?

Elen aż roześmiała się po tym pytaniu, tak bardzo ją ono rozbawiło.

\- A po co mam to robić? – odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie nastolatka. – Aby przeżyć w tym świecie wystarczy, że tylko jeden raz się zaszczepię, i tyle. Nie muszę po każdym ugryzieniu czy zadrapaniu przez umarlaka szczepić się na nowo. A inni też zasługują przecież na tę szansę. – dodała na koniec. – Kim jestem, żeby odbierać im taką możliwość?

Rick nic nie odpowiedział na jej pytanie. Przytaknął tylko ledwie zauważalnym skinieniem głowy. Przypadła mu do gustu jej odpowiedź. Widział, że dziewczyna jest szczera w tym, w co wierzy. Naprawdę chciała im pomóc. Wciąż miał pewne wątpliwości co do niej, ale zmniejszały się one z każdą chwilą. Carl jej przecież zaufał. Carl wziął już tę szczepionkę, i nic mu się złego nie stało.

\- Daj mi jedną. – powiedział w końcu, wyciągając jednocześnie rękę do dziewczyny.

Elen uśmiechnęła się słabo na te słowa. Wyjęła z torby jedną ze szczepionek, ale nie podała jej bezpośrednio Rickowi. Przykucnęła przy nim, podwinęła mu nieco rękaw koszuli, po czym sama wstrzyknęła serum w jego ciało. Widziała, że Rick obserwuje ją przez cały czas. Dziewczyna ostrożnie wstrzyknęła jasnozielony płyn do krwioobiegu mężczyzny.

\- I naprawdę przez te wszystkie miesiące podróżowałaś sama? – spytał się jej po chwili Rick, gdy Elen już się od niego odsunęła.

\- Tak. – odpowiedziała nastolatka. – Ostatnia grupa, z jaką przebywałam, ostatecznie zwróciła się przeciwko mnie. Najpierw zachowywali się przyjaźnie. Dostali ode mnie po jednej szczepionce i wydawało się, że całkowicie mi zaufali. Ale potem coś się zmieniło. – dodała po chwili. – Zaczęło się od głupich, bezsensownych kłótni o nic. A skończyło się na tym, że ludzie, których uważałam za przyjaciół, próbowali mnie zabić dla tych szczepionek.

Rick przez długi czas nie wiedział, co powinien odpowiedzieć dziewczynie. Doświadczenie mówiło mu, aby nie ufać obcym, ale jednocześnie widział po Elen, że nie kłamie. W oczach mężczyzny była jeszcze dzieckiem – nie mogła być starsza od Carla o więcej niż dwa lata. Jego ojcowski instynkt podpowiadał mu, że musi zaopiekować się tą dziewczyną.

Jego dalsze rozmyślania zostały jednak przerwane przez hałasy na zewnątrz. Carl podniósł się jako pierwszy i wyjrzał szybko przez okno, szukając źródła owych dźwięków. Zaraz potem Rick usłyszał, jak jego syn wzdycha głęboko z ulgą.

\- To tylko Michonne. – powiedział swojemu ojcu. – Wpuszczę ją drugim wejściem.

Rick tylko skinął nieznacznie głową, po czym oparł się wygodniej o przód kanapy. Carl w tym czasie poszedł otworzyć kobiecie tylne drzwi, tak aby mogła wejść do nich do środka.

Gdy Michonne weszła już do pomieszczenia, Elen obserwowała ją w milczeniu z zainteresowaniem. Z miejsca zaintrygował ją miecz samurajski, jaki kobieta miała ze sobą.

\- Kto to jest? – spytała się ciemnoskóra kobieta, zerkając z zaintrygowaniem na nastolatkę.

\- To Elen. – odpowiedział jej od razu Carl. – Trafiłem na nią kilka domów dalej. Została pogryziona przez truposzy. Ale nie zmieni się. – dodał szybko, gdy Michonne po tych słowach sięgnęła instynktownie po swój miecz. – Nie zmieni się, naprawdę.

\- Jakim niby cudem? – spytała się sceptycznym głosem kobieta.

\- Specjalna szczepionka. – wyjaśniła jej Elen, nim Carl zdołał to za nią zrobić.

\- Szczepionka. – powtórzyła cichym głosem Michonne. – I wy w to wierzycie? – tu odwróciła się w stronę Ricka i spojrzała się na niego znacząco.

\- Carl już ją wziął. – odpowiedział jej mężczyzna. – Ja też ją wziąłem. I jak na razie nic się z nami złego nie dzieje.

Kobieta przyjrzała się uważnie Elen. Nastolatka widziała w jej spojrzeniu, że wciąż nie zdobyła jej zaufania. Michonne z pewnością nie weźmie od niej tej szczepionki – nie teraz. Może zrobi to niedługo, może zrobi to później… ale teraz nie zamierzała w to jeszcze uwierzyć. Podchodziła do tego o wiele sceptyczniej, niż Rick czy Carl. I Elen ani trochę jej się nie dziwiła. Sama pewnie zachowałaby się podobnie, gdyby znalazła się w takiej sytuacji.

Resztę popołudnia i wieczoru spędzili razem. Elen prawie się nie odzywała – słuchała tylko z zaciekawieniem historii, jakie opowiadali sobie Carl, Rick i Michonne. Wymieniali się informacjami o tym, co robili podczas tych kilku dni, gdy pozostawali rozdzieleni. Po jakimś czasie kobieta zainteresowała się historią Elen. Nastolatka opowiedziała jej w skrócie tę samą historię, którą wcześniej przedstawiła Carlowi i Rickowi.

\- Czyli… twój ojciec jest jednym z tych, którzy ten wirus stworzyli? – spytała się na sam koniec Michonne, gdy już wysłuchała całej historii dziewczyny.

\- No… tak jakby. – odpowiedziała. – Nie powiedział mi wiele o tym całym wirusie. Nie miał w sumie kiedy tego zrobić – musieliśmy przecież uciekać przed wojskiem.

\- Skoro zatem istnieje szczepionka na ten wirus, dlaczego rząd jej nie wykorzystał? – dociekała dalej kobieta. Po tym pytaniu Elen aż się zaśmiała gorzko, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. Najpierw Rick, teraz ona.

\- Naprawdę pokładacie zbyt dużą wiarę w nasz rząd. – powiedziała po chwili, wciąż uśmiechając się kątem ust. – Oni nigdy nie ujawniliby czegoś takiego ludziom. Wyobrażacie sobie, jaka byłaby reakcja ludzi, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że osoby odpowiedzialne za utrzymywanie prawa i porządku w ich kraju doprowadziły do czegoś takiego?

Michonne nic nie odpowiedziała na słowa nastolatki. Wiedziała, że dziewczyna w dużym stopniu ma rację.

Krótko po tej rozmowie wszyscy ułożyli się do snu na piętrze domu. Wstali następnego ranka, tuż po nastaniu świtu, i od razu zaczęli się zbierać do wyjścia.

\- Bierzemy wszystko, co tylko się nada. – przypomniała Carlowi i Elen Michonne, gdy już wyszli z domu. – Jeśli chcemy móc zostać w tym domu, będziemy musieli zebrać więcej jedzenia. Nie będzie ci z tym za ciężko? – spytała się na koniec nastolatki, zwracając spojrzeniem uwagę na jej torbę ze szczepionkami.

\- Dam sobie radę. – zapewniła ją dziewczyna. – Mam za sobą bite dwa lata łażenia z tą torbą non stop. Taki ciężar to dla mnie żaden problem.

Zaraz potem rozdzielili się: Michonne poszła sama do jednego z domów, podczas gdy Carl i Elen weszli do stojącej obok posiadłości.

\- Naprawdę nie potrzebujesz żadnej pomocy? – Carl chciał się upewnić, czy dziewczyna naprawdę nie potrzebowała niczyjej pomocy. – Twoje rany po ugryzieniach jeszcze są świeże. Może jednak przyda ci się chociaż tymczasowe wsparcie?

\- Na serio sobie sama dam z tym radę, Carl. – odpowiedziała mu nastolatka, patrząc mu się prosto w oczy. – Gdyby coś się ze mną zaczęło dziać, na pewno cię o tym zaalarmuję. Ale na razie wszystko jest w porządku, naprawdę.

Zaraz potem dziewczyna weszła do kuchni i od razu zaczęła przeszukiwać szafki i lodówkę. Udało jej się znaleźć kilka słoików z zakonserwowanymi ogórkami, rzodkiewką i papryką, a także po trzy konserwowe puszki z kukurydzą, zielonym groszkiem, białą fasolą i czerwoną fasolą. Zebrała wszystkie te rzeczy do drugiej, mniejszej torby, jaką miała ze sobą, po czym wyszła do przedpokoju, aby zobaczyć, jak Carl sobie radził.

\- Już wszystko zebrałam. – powiedziała nastolatkowi, gdy ten akurat schodził z piętra. – A ty coś znalazłeś?

\- Trochę ubrań na naszą dwójkę. – odpowiedział jej Carl. Zaraz potem otworzył swoją torbę i pokazał jej zawartość dziewczynie.

\- Wszystko na pewno się przyda. – stwierdziła po chwili Elen. Następnie razem wyszli z domu i poszli do kolejnego. W ten sposób przeszukali jeszcze cztery posiadłości, na swoje szczęście nie natrafiając w żadnym z nich na żadnego truposza. Niecałe dwie godziny później spotkali się na rogu ulicy z Michonne, po czym skierowali się z powrotem w stronę domu, w którym czekał na nich Rick.

\- Jedzenia starczy nam na dobre kilkanaście dni. – powiedział Carl do Michonne. – Z takim zapasem i tata, i Elen na pewno szybko wrócą do pełni sił.

\- Też tak uważam. – odpowiedziała chłopakowi kobieta, uśmiechając się przy tym do niego łagodnie.

Wreszcie doszli do okolic domu, w którym się zatrzymywali. Już mieli podejść pod drzwi frontowe, gdy nagle wybiegł przez nie Rick.

\- Uciekajcie! – syknął do nich spanikowanym głosem. Elen momentalnie zamarła, obawiając się najgorszego. – No już, szybko!

Carl i Michonne od razu zaczęli się wycofywać. Nastolatek widząc, że dziewczyna wciąż się nie rusza z miejsca, złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął ją w swoją stronę.

\- Chodź. – szepnął do Elen Carl. – Jeśli tata mówi, że mamy uciekać, to pewnie coś jest nie tak. Na pewno znajdziemy inną kryjówkę.

Elen wreszcie ruszyła za resztą. Odchodząc, obejrzała się jeszcze kilkakrotnie na dom. Coś nie dawało jej spokoju. Może to były złe doświadczenia, przez które przeszła, ale Elen obawiała się, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

Kilka minut później doszli do granicy przedmieść i weszli w pobliski las. Szli w milczeniu przez dobre pół godziny, aż w końcu Michonne nie zdecydowała się pierwsza przerwać tę ciszę.

\- Elen. – zaczęła cichym głosem kobieta. Nastolatka od razu zerknęła w jej stronę, ciekawa, co chciała jej ona powiedzieć. – Ta szczepionka… chyba jednak wezmę jedną.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko, słysząc to. Skinęła tylko głową, po czym przerzuciła na przód torbę, rozpięła nieco zamek, po czym wyciągnęła ze środka jedną strzykawkę.

\- Usiądź tutaj. – Elen wskazała na niski pień drzewa, jaki znajdował się nieopodal. – Pomogę ci ją zaaplikować.

Kobieta zrobiła dokładnie to, o co Elen ją poprosiła. Cierpliwie czekała, aż Elen rozpakuje strzykawkę z opakowania, znajdzie żyłę w przedramieniu kobiety, po czym wpuści płyn do jej krwioobiegu.

\- Dziękuję. – powiedziała cichym głosem Michonne. Elen na te słowa pokręciła jednak tylko głową, posyłając kobiecie słaby uśmiech.

\- Nie, to ja dziękuję. – odparła. – Dziękuję za to, że mi zaufałaś.


	3. Wola przetrwania

**Greg:** _ **Dzięki za komentarz :) Fanfików z fandomu TWD nie porzucę, o to martwić się nie trzeba. „Semper Invicta" na razie stoi jeszcze w miejscu, bo przez jakiś czas dobrał się do mojej głowy blok pisarski, tak że ucierpiało nie tylko to opowiadanie, ale ich spora większość (nie wspominając o innych czynnikach, na które wpływu zbytniego nie miałam). Dopóki jednak jest ono dostępne na moim profilu, oznacza to, że nie porzuciłam go i że wrócę do niego – tyle że po prostu za priorytet uznałam inne fanfiki. A że wena na chwilę obecną wróciła, to zamierzam wykorzystać te dni w pełni. Priorytetem wciąż są dla mnie moje oryginalne opowiadania i powieści (tym bardziej, że wreszcie udało mi się znaleźć możliwość faktycznego opublikowania tych książek i zarabiania na tym, bez wywalania wcześniej 3-4 tysięcy złotych za samo wydanie książki, o promocji nie wspominając), ale o**_ _ **fanfikach**_ _ **nie zapomniałam – to od nich zaczęła się moja przygoda z pisaniem. W związku z tym nowy rozdział SI może się pojawić jeszcze w tym miesiącu. „Cure" wstępnie ma na ten miesiąc zaplanowane do opublikowania jeszcze trzy następne rozdziały. Jeśli wena i chęć pisania mnie nie opuszczą, rozdziałów być może pojawi się jeszcze więcej.**_

 **~~0~~**

 **A/N: Ważne info dla wszystkich czytających – ten rozdział dostaje kategorię „M" z racji scen przemocy.**

* * *

 **Rozdział trzeci: Wola przetrwania**

* * *

Następne godziny spędzili na dalszym marszu. Szli równym, niezbyt szybkim tempem wzdłuż torów kolejowych.

 _Znów w drodze._ – pomyślała nastolatka, idąc równym krokiem tuż za Carlem. – _A już się wydawało, że znalazłam dobrą miejscówkę. I znów coś się nie udało. Jak zawsze._

\- Znów ten znak. – usłyszała nagle głos nastolatka. Odwróciła się w stronę, w którą wpatrywał się chłopak, i zobaczyła duży znak kolejowy, na którym napisane było czerwonym kolorem jedno słowo.

TERMINUS

\- Być może powinniśmy spróbować tam się udać. – zaproponował w pewnej chwili Rick. – W tej chwili nic chyba już nie mamy do stracenia. Jeśli tam naprawdę założono azyl dla ocalałych, to powinniśmy się tam skierować.

Elen nic nie odpowiedziała na te słowa – skinęła tylko nieznacznie głową, zgadzając się od razu z propozycją mężczyzny. Na tym etapie była gotowa udać się gdziekolwiek, byle tylko wyjść z tych lasów i nie ryzykować tego, że w pewnej chwili wyskoczą na nich zza kolejnego krzaka, jaki będą mijać, kolejne nieumarlaki. Zmienić ich by co prawda nie zmieniły, ale pożreć żywcem – jak najbardziej. A tego chyba żadne z nich nie chciało doświadczyć.

\- Cicho. – powiedziała nagle Michonne, unosząc jednocześnie rękę w górę. Wszyscy zamarli, obawiając się najgorszego. Kobieta jednak tylko skinęła głową w bok, wskazując Rickowi coś, co znajdowało się na położonej niedaleko nich małej polanie. Mężczyzna ruszył tam przodem, z Michonne tuż u boku. Carl i Elen poszli posłusznie za nimi, nie odzywając się nawet słowem. Po chwili doszli do polany i Elen zobaczyła, że Michonne chodziło o hałas, jaki tworzyły rozwieszone tutaj aluminiowe puszki. Zaraz potem dziewczyna zauważyła rozłożone nieopodal sidła, w które wpadł średniej wielkości królik. Gdy przyjrzała mu się lepiej zobaczyła, że zwierzę już nie żyło – musiało się wykrwawić od ran zadanych przez kolce drutu, z jakiego były zrobione sidła.

Rick podszedł do owych sideł i wyciągnął z nich ciało zwierzęcia. Dziewczyna od razu domyśliła się, dlaczego to zrobił – chciał zrobić później z niego jakieś jedzenie dla wszystkich. Niespecjalnie przypadło jej to do gustu, ale wiedziała też, że nie mają innego wyjścia. Trwała prawdziwa apokalipsa – jadło się to, co się znalazło, i się na nic nie wybrzydzało.

\- Na pomoc! – rozległo się nagle czyjeś wołanie. Elen wyprostowała się gwałtownie i rozejrzała się szybko dookoła, od razu wyglądając potencjalnego zagrożenia. Carl natomiast, kierowany instynktem, pobiegł prosto w stronę, z której dochodziły owe krzyki. Rick ruszył szybko za nim.

\- Stój, Carl. – syknął mężczyzna, łapiąc syna za ramię w dosłownie ostatniej chwili. Znaleźli się na skraju lasu – przed nimi znajdowały się już pola należące do położonej nieopodal wioski. Carl mógł dokładnie zobaczyć zarysy dachów budynków, jakie można było dostrzec po drugiej stronie pól. Pomiędzy nimi z owymi domami znajdowała się jednak cała horda nieumarłych. A pośrodku nich, krzyczący i strzelający na ślepo do wszystkiego, co się ruszało, znajdował się jeden samotny mężczyzna.

\- Musimy mu pomóc. – powiedział stanowczym głosem chłopak, próbując się wyrwać ojcu. Ten jednak wciąż trzymał go w silnym uścisku przy sobie, nie zamierzając go wypuścić nawet na moment.

\- Jemu już nie damy rady pomóc. – odpowiedział mu Rick. Kątem ucha usłyszał, jak coś szeleści obok niego. Zerknął szybko w bok i zobaczył, że to Elen i Michonne do nich dołączyły. Kobieta po drodze ubiła swoim mieczem dwa umarlaki, jakie szwendały się w pobliżu. – Chodź, idziemy stąd. Szybko, zanim truposze nas nie wyczują.

Elen widziała w spojrzeniu Carla, jak bardzo chciał on pomóc temu mężczyźnie. Ujęła więc nastolatka za rękę i delikatnie pociągnęła go w swoją stronę, zachęcając go tym do pójścia dalej. Carl spojrzał się na nią z dezorientacją, nie do końca rozumiejąc, dlaczego dziewczyna nie chce go wesprzeć. Elen nic nie powiedziała – pokręciła tylko głową na znak, że temu mężczyźnie naprawdę nie da się już pomóc. Truposzy było tam zdecydowanie za dużo, a oni nie mieli wystarczającej ilości amunicji, aby je wszystkie wybić. Musieli też jeszcze wziąć pod uwagę inne umarlaki, które mogły kryć się dalej, w miejscach, których oni ze swojej pozycji nie mogli dostrzec.

Rick poprowadził całą trójkę za sobą z powrotem w głąb lasu. Szli tak przez chwilę, podczas gdy niebo powoli zaczęło ciemnieć. W końcu dotarli do wąskiej, leśnej drogi, przy której stały dwa opuszczone samochody. Mężczyzna sprawdził najpierw, czy nie ma w ich środku żadnych truposzy, a następnie zaproponował, że przenocują tutaj, i rankiem następnego dnia wyruszą w dalszą drogę.

Mężczyzna na szybko rozpalił nieduże ognisko i zajął się zrobieniem jedzenia. Elen i Carl w tym czasie włożyli torbę dziewczyny i plecak chłopaka do samochodu, a także przygotowali tylne siedzenia samochodu do spania – wyczyścili je z liści i kurzu i wyłożyli dwoma kocami. Skończyli swoje prace w tym samym czasie, w którym Rick skończył przygotowywać dla wszystkich posiłek.

\- Wyruszymy, jak tylko nastanie świt. – powiedział pozostałym, gdy już zebrali się wokół ogniska. Powoli ono dogasało – nie było duże, a Rick nie zamierzał dokładać do niego gałęzi. Ciepło i łuna bijące od ogniska mogłyby tylko niepotrzebnie ściągnąć tu truposzy, a tego nie chcieli. – Musimy jak najszybciej dostać się do tego Terminusu.

\- A co będzie, jeśli ludzie stamtąd będą dopytywać się o szczepionki Elen? – spytał się nagle Carl. Elen zerknęła na niego uważnie. Chłopak miał rację, musiała mu to przyznać. Wcześniej o tym jakoś nie pomyślała; była za bardzo skupiona na tym, żeby po prostu dotrzeć w miarę bezpieczne miejsce.

\- O to będziemy się martwić jutro. – zapewnił syna Rick. Zerknął jeszcze na nastolatkę siedzącą obok niego, aby upewnić się, że ta zgadzała się z nim w tej kwestii.

\- Tak. – przyznała dziewczyna z wahaniem. – Tak, twój tata ma rację, Carl. Dzisiaj już i tak nie podejmiemy żadnej decyzji na ten temat. Jutro się wszystkim zajmiemy.

Kilkanaście minut później podzielili się kolejnymi obowiązkami – Rick zaoferował się wziąć pierwszą wartę, podczas gdy Carl, Elen i Michonne udali się do auta, żeby choć trochę się przespać.

\- Czemu nie próbowałaś dyskutować z moim ojcem o twoich szczepionkach? – spytał się dziewczyny Carl, gdy już siedzieli skuleni na tylnych siedzeniach auta. Elen po jego pytaniu dostrzegła kątem oka, że Michonne obróciła się nieznacznie w bok, nasłuchując ich rozmowy. Ona też tego była najwyraźniej ciekawa. – Nie boisz się o to, że gdy dotrzemy do Terminusu i ktoś się o nich dowie, to będą chcieli ci je zabrać?

\- Nie byłby to pierwszy raz. – odparła na to Elen. Nastolatek spojrzał się na nią, zaskoczony nad wyraz spokojnym tonem głosu, jakim to powiedziała. – Zdziwiłbyś się, jak wielu pozornie dobrych ludzi potrafi zmienić się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, gdy w grę wchodzi zyskanie przewagi nad innymi, szczególnie w takich czasach, w jakich przyszło nam teraz żyć.

Carl nic na to nie odpowiedział. Aż za dobrze wiedział, że Elen ma rację w tej kwestii. Sam też się o tym nie raz przekonał.

Jakiś czas potem nastolatek usnął. Elen tymczasem jeszcze długo kręciła się, próbując znaleźć wystarczająco wygodną pozycję. Wciąż myślała o tym, co czeka ich jutro. Nie okazywała tego, ale martwiła się o to chyba bardziej, niż cała ta trójka razem wzięta. To ona przecież nosiła od lat ze sobą tę torbę. To ona była za nią odpowiedzialna. To na jej barkach spoczywał ciężar obowiązku ocalenia możliwie jak największej liczby ludzi.

 _I pomyśleć, że los wyznaczył do tego mnie._ – pomyślała w pewnej chwili. Powieki powoli robiły jej się coraz cięższe – zmęczenie zaczynało wygrywać. – _Siedemnastolatkę. Naprawdę… los jest cholernie przewrotny. I ma chore poczucie humoru._

Kilka minut później wreszcie zasnęła. Nie pamiętała, żeby coś jej się śniło. Gdy już zapadła w sen, otoczyła ją ciemność. Nie miała żadnych snów ani koszmarów.

Nagle wybudził ją czyjś krzyk. Elen poderwała się, wybudzając się gwałtownie ze snu. W pierwszej chwili nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje. Pomyślała, że to coś jej się przyśniło – może wspomnienie czyjejś śmierci, może atak truposzy na nią samą? Tego nie pamiętała. Nie była pewna, czy coś jej się śniło, czy to naprawdę ktoś krzyczał. Odwróciła się szybko w stronę Carla, chcąc upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest.

Ale jego tam nie było.

Zaniepokojona i wystraszona, dziewczyna już otworzyła usta, żeby zawołać Ricka lub Michonne na pomoc. Wciąż dookoła było ciemno – był środek nocy. Carl z pewnością nie mógł wyjść z auta i zostawić jego drzwi otwartych na oścież.

Wtedy ktoś znów krzyknął. Elen odwróciła się w stronę hałasu i zobaczyła, jak Carl jest ciągnięty po ziemi przez kogoś. To na pewno nie był truposz – on by go już dawno temu zaczął pożerać. Nie… to był ktoś taki jak oni.

Dziewczyna rzuciła się do przodu, chcąc ruszyć nowemu znajomemu na pomoc. W tej samej chwili jednak poczuła gwałtowne szarpnięcie – ktoś złapał ją za kaptur bluzy i pociągnął z całej siły w tył. Ściągacz bluzy skurczył się i na moment przydusił nastolatkę, która złapała szybko krawędź bluzy przy szyi, ratując się tym przed podduszeniem. Jednocześnie spróbowała sięgnąć wolną ręką w tył, próbując w ten sposób złapać tego kogoś za rękę. Nie dała rady. W chwili, gdy spróbowała to zrobić, napastnik znajdujący się za nią złapał ją za rękę i wygiął ją za jej plecami, uniemożliwiając jej dalszą walkę. Zaraz potem wyciągnął ją brutalnie z samochodu, przeciągnął trochę po ziemi, po czym rzucił ją na twardy grunt. Dziewczyna wylądowała na nim, wydając z siebie przy tym zduszony okrzyk. Szybko jednak doszła do siebie i rozejrzała się dookoła. Gdy zobaczyła leżącego tuż koło siebie Carla, wpatrującego się w nią ze strachem, bez wahania wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę i ujęła jego dłoń w swoją.

\- Będzie dobrze. – wyszeptała niemalże bezgłośnie, tak, żeby tylko chłopak był w stanie zrozumieć, co miała mu do przekazania. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Na pewno.

Sama w to nie chciała uwierzyć. Wiedziała jednak, że musi to powiedzieć Carlowi, żeby chłopak nie zaczął panikować. Znalazła się już kiedyś w takiej sytuacji, i to nie jeden raz, ale co najmniej kilka razy.

Zaraz potem podniosła wzrok nieco ku górze. Rick i Michonne też tu byli. Dwóch mężczyzn trzymało ich na muszce. Uśmiechali się przy tym okrutnie. Elen od razu skojarzyła ich sobie z członkami pewnego gangu, na jakich kiedyś wpadła z jedną ze swoich byłych grup. Zachowywali się dokładnie tak samo – niemalże jak dzikie stwory, kierowane wyłącznie pierwotnymi instynktami. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Elen zacisnęła zęby i wzięła długi, głęboki wdech. Nie będzie łatwo wykaraskać im się z takiej sytuacji.

Przede wszystkim skupiła swoją uwagę na osobie Ricka. Mężczyzna po chwili dostrzegł ją i spojrzał się jej prosto w oczy. Był wystraszony, jak i zresztą cała reszta jego grupy. Dostrzegła w jego spojrzeniu jednak coś jeszcze – skrajną determinację. Wiedziała, że jeśli ta sytuacja wymknie się im spod kontroli, to zrobi on wszystko, co trzeba, aby ocalić swoich bliskich.

\- Rick? – usłyszała nagle czyjś głos. Zerknęła szybko w bok, w stronę jednego z mężczyzn, jacy ich zaatakowali. Przyglądał on się ze zdumieniem Rickowi, jak gdyby go znał.

 _Być może nie będzie tak źle._ – uświadomiła sobie nagle. – _Jeśli ten gość go zna, i jeśli nie są wrogami… mamy faktyczne szanse wyjścia z tego cało._

\- Daryl. – wymamrotał Rick. Tak jak Elen podejrzewała, ci dwaj się znali. – Co ty wyprawiasz? Czemu jesteś z tymi ludźmi?

Mężczyzna nazwany Darylem nic mu nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił się tylko do mężczyzny, który zapewne był liderem tej grupy.

\- To moi przyjaciele. – powiedział mu stanowczym tonem głosu. – Nie możemy im nic zrobić. Zobacz. – dodał zaraz potem, wskazując gestem ręki w stronę Carla. Daryl zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi, gdy jego spojrzenie stanęło na osobie Elen, ale nic nie powiedział na jej temat. – Tutaj są dzieci. Zostawmy ich w spokoju. Nie stanowią dla nas żadnego zagrożenia.

\- Och, czyżby? – zakpił lider grupy. – Ten tutaj… – tu wskazał na Ricka, który momentalnie zdrętwiał, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. – udusił wczoraj jednego z naszych. To dlatego podążaliśmy ich tropem. Domagamy się zemsty za śmierć naszego przyjaciela. Twojego również. – dodał następnie, przenosząc spojrzenie z powrotem na Daryla. – Nie masz innego wyjścia, Daryl. Albo my, albo oni. Wybieraj.

 _I wszystko poszło się walić w cholerę._ – Elen przestała już mieć nadzieję na to, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Zerknęła tylko jeszcze raz w stronę Carla. Zdołała złapać przez moment jego spojrzenie. Nastolatek był o wiele bardziej wystraszony od niej. Nie miał pojęcia, co zaraz się stanie. I bał się tego niesamowicie.

Ona też się bała. I tym razem nie zamierzała go pocieszać. Wiedziała, że nie ma ku temu najmniejszego sensu.

\- Wybieram ich. – odpowiedział w końcu Daryl. – To są moi przyjaciele. Nie pozwolę wam ich skrzywdzić.

Lider grupy zacmokał na te słowa z dezaprobatą, kręcąc przy tym głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Sam tego chciałeś. – powiedział. Zaraz potem, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, uderzył z całej siły Daryla w twarz, powalając go tym jednym ciosem na ziemię.

Elen momentalnie drgnęła, chcąc się wyrwać z uścisku mężczyzny, jaki wciąż trzymał ją przy ziemi. W efekcie została gwałtownie odsunięta od Carla. Puściła jego dłoń i poleciała na plecy, tracąc na moment oddech.

 _Już po nas._ – zdołała pomyśleć, wciąż z trudem łapiąc oddech. Od nadmiaru adrenaliny w jej głowie aż buczało. W uszach dudnił jej dźwięk jej własnego pulsu. Bała się, i to bardzo. Wciąż jednak nie dawała tego po sobie poznać. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że nie może tego zrobić. To by jej agresorów tylko bardziej rozbawiło. – _Muszę coś zrobić. I to szybko. Muszę coś wymyślić. Musimy przeżyć. Nie ma innej opcji. Musimy to przeżyć._

Gdzieś w tle słyszała głos lidera gangu. W jej uszach tak jednak brzęczało, że zdołała usłyszeć tylko część jego słów. Coś mówił o pobiciu kogoś i następnie zajęciem się kimś. Śmiechy, jakie rozbrzmiały zaraz potem, dały Elen ogólny obraz tego, co te słowa mogły znaczyć.

Wiedziała, że ich sytuacja jest beznadziejna. Mimo to nie zamierzała się poddać bez walki. Gdy zatem jej napastnik rzucił się na nią, ta zablokowała go w połowie drogi do siebie i spróbowała kopnąć między nogi. Nie trafiła. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, ale zaraz potem skrzywił się z bólu, gdy nastolatce udało się kopnąć go dwa razy w goleń.

Wykorzystywała wszystkie ruchy i chwyty, jakich nauczyła się przez całe swoje życie. Przed wybuchem epidemii chodziła na lekcje samoobrony, co dawało jej teraz nieznaczną przewagę nad znajdującym się nad nią mężczyzną. Może i był większy i silniejszy od niej, ale ona była szybsza i zwinniejsza, a przede wszystkim była przeszkolona w radzeniu sobie z takimi sytuacjami. Gdy mężczyzna wyciągnął ku niej rękę, chcąc ją unieruchomić, ta złapała ją i szybko wykręciła. Mężczyzna upadł na nią i spróbował ją przytrzymać przy ziemi. Dziewczyna zdołała wyciągnąć spod jego ciężkiego ciała jedną nogę i zaparła się nią o ziemię, po czym spróbowała go z siebie zrzucić.

Na moment obróciła głowę w bok, nie mogąc już dłużej znieść odoru jego ciała. Zobaczyła nagle, jak Carl jest wciąż przytrzymywany przez drugiego mężczyznę. Chłopak krzyczał i wyrywał się, ale na niewiele to się zdawało. Był przerażony.

W jednej sekundzie Elen przypomniała sobie jedno ze zdarzeń, przez jakie przeszła w przeszłości. Wtedy też była tak przerażona. Też tak wolała o pomoc. A jej napastnik też tak się obleśnie uśmiechał i przytrzymywał ją przy ziemi.

Tyle że jej ktoś pomógł. Carl nie miał teraz przy sobie nikogo.

To dało jej nową siłę do walki. Zacisnęła mocno zęby i zaparła się jeszcze raz. Jednocześnie puściła ręce mężczyzny, które dotychczas próbowała od siebie odsunąć. Ten wykorzystał to, aby spróbować po raz kolejny ją unieruchomić.

I to był jego błąd.

Elen wyciągnęła obydwie ręce przed siebie i wcisnęła kciuki prosto w oczy mężczyzny. Ten krzyknął głośno z bólu, jednocześnie się od niej odsuwając. Nastolatka podniosła się szybko do pozycji siedzącej i z całej siły kopnęła go w podbrzusze. Mężczyzna stracił równowagę i upadł. Wciąż trzymał ręce w okolicach oczu. Elen dostrzegła małe strużki krwi, jakie spływały mu po policzkach. Jej plan zadziałał.

Rick, widząc akcję dziewczyny, sam podjął własne działania. Elen usłyszała tylko w pewnej chwili hałas szamotaniny za sobą. Obróciła się szybko bokiem, aby dostrzec, że to Rick znokautował uderzeniem głową lidera grupy, jaka ich zaatakowała. Zaraz potem mężczyzna rzucił się do jego gardła i rozerwał je własnymi zębami. Elen otworzyła szeroko oczy, porażona tym widokiem. Inni też zamarli, widząc to.

Chwilę potem jednak rozpętało się istne piekło. Pozostała dwójka ich towarzyszy, zachęcona działaniami lidera grupy, także podjęła atak. Daryl nawiązał walkę z dwoma innymi mężczyznami. Wyglądał fatalnie, ale wciąż trzymał na nogach. Michonne w tym czasie sama również podjęła walkę z mężczyzną, który trzymał ją na muszce. Wytrąciła mu broń z ręki, podniosła ją z ziemi, po czym go bez ceregieli zastrzeliła.

Kolejny hałas sprawił, że Elen obróciła się ponownie w stronę swojego agresora. Rzucił się on w jej stronę na ślepo, chcąc ją zaatakować. W ręku trzymał krótki nóż. Elen przesunęła się w bok i uniknęła jego ciosu, a gdy ten upadł, wskoczyła na niego, wyrwała mu z ręki nóż, po czym wbiła mu go prosto w szyję. Krew trysnęła z aorty prosto na nią. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się i skrzywiła. Cofnęła się szybko, widząc, że udało jej się zadać ranę śmiertelną. Mężczyzna wykrwawił się zaraz potem.

 _Teraz jego kolej._ – pomyślała, obracając się w stronę człowieka, który trzymał Carla. Widząc nastolatkę w krwi swojego towarzysza, wciąż trzymającą nóż, przy pomocy którego go zabiła, mężczyzna złapał Carla, podniósł go brutalnie z ziemi, po czym zaczął się razem z nim wycofywać. W drżącej ręce trzymał przed sobą broń, wycelowaną w Elen.

Nagle z boku zaszła go Michonne. Wytrąciła mu z ręki broń, po czym rzuciła się w jego stronę. Ten jednak zdołał się wycofać, nim kobieta zdołała go złapać. Mężczyzna w akcie desperacji sięgnął do ziemi i podniósł z niej nóż upuszczony wcześniej przez jednego z jego towarzyszy.

\- Ani kroku dalej! – zawołał, trzymając nóż blisko gardła nastolatka. – Ani kroku dalej, bo go zabiję!

Elen syknęła cicho, zaciskając mocniej palce na rękojeści swojego noża. Ten mężczyzna musiał wiedzieć, że nie ma z nimi szans. Zobaczyła to w jego spojrzeniu, gdy chwilę później do niej i Michonne dołączyli Rick i Daryl, którzy rozprawili się ze swoimi przeciwnikami.

\- On jest mój. – powiedział cichym, groźnym głosem Rick do Michonne, która wciąż trzymała mężczyznę na muszce. Kobieta, zaskoczona nagłą zmianą w zachowaniu mężczyzny, posłusznie cofnęła się o krok.

Elen również nic nie zrobiła. Przesunęła się tylko nieco w bok, obserwując wszystko z napięciem.

Ostatni członek wrogiej grupy zrozumiał wreszcie, że przegrał. Odsunął szybko ostrze od gardła Carla, po czym złapał nastolatka za ramiona i odrzucił go w bok, prosto w stronę Elen. Nastolatka złapała go, zanim ten nie upadł, po czym odsunęła się z nim nieznacznie do tyłu. Carl, już bezpieczny, zaczął oddychać płytko i nierówno. Elen od razu rozpoznała w tym nadchodzący atak paniki. Objęła go więc i przytuliła, próbując go w ten sposób uspokoić. Po chwili dołączyła do nich Michonne, która obeszła Ricka naokoło, chcąc w ten sposób dotrzeć do dwójki nastolatków.

\- Błagam, litości. – usłyszała nagle Elen. Podniosła spojrzenie w tym samym czasie, w którym Rick stanął naprzeciwko mężczyzny. Już po samym spojrzeniu ojca Carla widziała, że te błagania na nic się nie zdadzą. Rick podjął już co do tego mężczyzny decyzję. I nic jej już nie mogło zmienić.

W momencie, gdy pchnął go po raz pierwszy nożem, Elen wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie. Krzyki mężczyzny rozdarły ciszę nocy. Zaraz potem dotykiem poczuła, jak Carl kuli się, słysząc to. Michonne usiadła obok nich i objęła ich oboje. Zaraz potem w milczeniu obróciła się w stronę makabrycznej sceny, jaka rozgrywała się tuż przed nimi.

Rick dźgał mężczyznę tak wiele razy, że w końcu stracili rachubę w liczeniu ciosów. Dźgał jego ciało nawet wtedy, gdy upadł on na ziemię i przestał się ruszać.

Elen nie odwróciła jednak spojrzenia. Nie zamierzała okazać słabości. Wiedziała, że nie może tego zrobić. Od kiedy tylko rozpoczęła się jej walka o przetrwanie w tym świecie, dziewczyna powtarzała sobie w myślach tylko jedną mantrę.

 _Bądź zwycięzcą – nie ofiarą. Bądź wojownikiem – nie tchórzem. Nie możesz mieć żadnych słabości. Jeśli staniesz się słaba – zginiesz._


	4. PTSD

**Rozdział czwarty: PTSD**

* * *

Elen długo nie mogła usnąć. Siedziała zwinięta w kłębek na tylnym siedzeniu auta, obserwując w zamyśleniu Carla. Nastolatkowi udało się zasnąć dopiero późnym rankiem.

Chwilę potem nastolatka wzdrygnęła się – po raz kolejny w ciągu kilkunastu minut. Wspomnienia sprzed paru godzin wciąż nie znikały. To, czego doświadczyła, pozostanie z nią jeszcze na długi czas – była tego pewna. Mogła na zewnątrz udawać silną, ale w środku aż w niej się gotowało.

Wiedziała jednak, że zrobiła wtedy to, co musiała zrobić – w przeciwnym razie by zginęli. W tym świecie nie dało się być pacyfistą. Aby przetrwać, trzeba było chwilami zrobić dosłownie wszystko, co tylko się da – nawet jeśli moralnie się z tym nie zgadzałeś.

Carl poruszył się nagle we śnie. Elen od razu wyrwała się z zamyślenia i przysunęła się bliżej nastolatka, po czym zaczęła delikatnie gładzić go po głowie. Dla niego to przeżycie było możliwie jeszcze bardziej traumatyczne, niż dla niej. Ona już przez coś podobnego kiedyś przeszła. Dla niego jednak to był pierwszy raz, kiedy spotkał się z takimi „ludzkimi odpadkami".

\- Chyba ma koszmar. – usłyszała nagle tuż obok siebie. Nastolatka obróciła się w stronę przodu samochodu i spojrzała się na Michonne, która siedziała na fotelu kierowcy. – Dasz sobie radę?

\- Bez problemu. – odpowiedziała tylko. Zaraz potem wróciła do uspokajania Carla. Gładziła go delikatnie po skroniach i szeptała kojące słowa, aż do momentu, w którym chłopak się nie uspokoił. Dopiero wtedy odsunęła się od niego i na powrót okryła szczelnie kocem.

\- Dobrze sobie z nim poradziłaś. – pogratulowała jej kobieta po chwili milczenia, jaka pomiędzy nimi zapadła. – Carl miał dużo szczęścia, że wtedy na ciebie trafił.

Elen uśmiechnęła się słabo na te słowa.

\- To raczej ja miałam sporo szczęścia tamtego dnia. – odparła. – Gdyby nie Carl, jak nic wykrwawiłabym się tam na śmierć. Albo zjadłyby mnie truposze. Gdyby nie wy, to chyba bym już dłużej nie dała rady podróżować. Byłam zbyt słaba i zmęczona. Potrzebowałam kogoś, komu wreszcie będę mogła zaufać, nawet jeśli sama nie chciałam się do tej myśli przekonać.

Na krótką chwilę znów zamilkły. Michonne nie mogła się nadziwić, jak wiele jest w tej młodej dziewczynie bólu. Ile złego zapewne doświadczyła. Musiała bardzo szybko dorosnąć – na jej barki spadła bowiem odpowiedzialność za wszystkie szczepionki, które mogły ocalić wiele ludzkich istnień. Nie mogła być naiwna i łatwowierna. Nie mogła dać się pokonać bez walki. Musiała być silna przez cały czas – lub przynajmniej taką udawać przed tymi, którzy mogliby chcieć wykorzystać jej słabości do własnych celów.

\- Nie będzie mu łatwo o tym zapomnieć. – odezwała się nagle Elen. Michonne spojrzała się na nią uważnie, zaintrygowana tymi słowami. – Czegoś takiego nie da się łatwo wymazać z pamięci.

Kobieta momentalnie poczuła, jak zimny dreszcz przebiega po jej plecach. Od razu pomyślała sobie najgorsze. _Boże, co ta dziewczyna przeżyła…_ \- pomyślała natychmiast. Już miała się odezwać i spytać się jej, co dokładnie jej się przytrafiło, ale w tym samym czasie Elen zaśmiała się gorzko, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową.

\- Nie rób takiej wystraszonej miny, Michonne. – powiedziała, uśmiechając się łagodnie do kobiety. – Nic złego mi się nie stało, słowo honoru. Miałam co prawda kiedyś taki jeden przypadek, gdy narwany gość próbował się do mnie dobrać, ale reszta grupy, z którą wtedy przebywałam, odciągnęła go w porę ode mnie. Innym razem, gdy spotkało mnie to samo kilka miesięcy później, już gdy podróżowałam sama, musiałam obronić się przed napastnikiem na własną rękę. W tym posranym świecie trzeba bardzo szybko stać się silnym i bezwzględnym. – dodała na koniec. – Inaczej na bank staniesz się ofiarą jakiegoś psychola, który będzie chciał cię wykorzystać do swoich pokręconych, amoralnych rzeczy. Cała ta sytuacja wyciągnęła z ludzi to, co najgorsze. Bez sensownej władzy nad głowami ich umysły ogarnął istny chaos. Ci, którzy dotychczas się powstrzymywali przed takimi czynami, teraz czują się bezkarni. Wiedzą bowiem, że nikt nie wsadzi ich za to do więzienia. Nikt nie pozwie ich za coś takiego. Ten cholerny wirus stworzył dla tych dewiantów istny raj.

Michonne nic na te słowa nie odpowiedziała. Zgadzała się z Elen w zupełności. Nie było sensu czegokolwiek tu dodawać – nastolatka idealnie to wszystko podsumowała.

Niecałe dwie godziny później Daryl i Rick przyszli do nich i zapowiedzieli, że niedługo wyruszają w dalszą drogę. Mężczyzna obudził swojego syna i polecił mu, aby pomógł im się spakować. Carl niechętnie, ale poszedł to zrobić. Niecałe pół godziny później grupa ruszyła w dalszą drogę, prawie w ogóle się do siebie nie odzywając. Wszyscy wciąż mieli w głowach wspomnienia minionej nocy. I wszyscy równie mocno chcieli już o tym zapomnieć.

Pierwszy postój zrobili po pięciu godzinach, nieco po godzinie trzynastej. Elen usiadła, jak zawsze, tuż obok Carla, i od razu wypiła jedną trzecią wody ze swojej butelki.

Daryl tymczasem przysiadł się naprzeciwko nich. Przez jakiś czas uważnie obserwował Elen, nie odzywając się nawet słowem. Pierwszy raz zobaczył ją minionej nocy. Dopiero od Ricka dowiedział się, jak nastolatka ma na imię. Przypominała mu odrobinę Beth – była co prawda nieco wyższa od niej i miała inne rysy twarzy, ale kolor włosów, oczu i karnacji miała praktycznie taki sam jak Beth. Obie też miały charakter kompletnie kontrastujący się z ich niewinnym, dziewczęcym wyglądem.

Daryl dowiedział się też co nieco o jej przeszłości. Podczas słuchania jej historii z ust Ricka, niezmiernie zaciekawiła mężczyznę część o szczepionkach na wirusa. Chciał wiedzieć o tym więcej. Nie chciał jednak dopytywać się o szczegóły Ricka. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał poznać resztę tej historii prosto od osoby, której ona dotyczyła – od samej Elen.

\- Słyszałem od Ricka, że podobno posiadasz szczepionki na ten wirus. – zaczął. Nie zamierzał owijać w bawełnę i wodzić po innych tematach, zanim nie dojdzie do tego, co go tak naprawdę interesowało. Nie mieli na takie rzeczy czasu. – To prawda? Naprawdę istnieją takie szczepionki?

\- Tak. – odpowiedziała otwarcie Elen. – Carl, Rick i Michonne już je wzięli.

\- I naprawdę działają? – zdziwił się Daryl. Nauczony doświadczeniem, wolał się specjalnie nie nastawiać na takie rzeczy. Mógł się potem tylko gorzko rozczarować.

\- No cóż… mnie po wzięciu tej szczepionki truposze ugryzły kilka razy, i jakoś jeszcze nie jestem jedną z nich. – odparła pół-żartem nastolatka. Zaraz potem wzięła do ręki swoją torbę, otworzyła ją jednym ruchem, po czym wyjęła z niej jedną ze strzykawek, wypełnioną jasnozielonym płynem. – Mój tata pracował w laboratorium, w którym je stworzyli. I w którym stworzono też tego wirusa. – dodała zaraz potem.

\- Dlaczego go w ogóle stworzono? – dociekał mężczyzna. – Kto by chciał w ogóle coś takiego stworzyć?

Elen tylko zaśmiała się gorzko na te słowa.

\- A czemu oni coś takiego tworzą? – spytała się go w odpowiedzi. – _Pieniądze_. Rząd od samego początku chciał ten wirus wypuścić w świat. Planowali też sprzedawać potem te szczepionki za bajońskie sumy. To miała być pewnie taka „totalna czystka". Coś w stylu tej teorii spiskowej związanej z Nowym Porządkiem Świata. Że tylko mały odsetek ludzkości ma przetrwać, i że to oni mają od nowa zbudować lepsze społeczeństwo.

\- To jest jakieś chore. – burknął Daryl.

\- W pełni się z tobą w tej kwestii zgadzam. – powiedziała Elen. – Dlatego właśnie mój tata oddał mi te szczepionki. Chciał, żebym zaszczepiła jak największą ilość ludzi przeciwko temu wirusowi.

\- Ale… dlaczego oni chcieli nas wszystkich pozmieniać w truposzy? – Daryl wciąż nie mógł tego zrozumieć. – Jaki psychiczny czubek na coś takiego w ogóle wpadł?

\- Podobno na początku nie było takich objawów. – wyjaśniła mu nastolatka. – Ale po dostaniu się do naszej atmosfery wirus zmutował. I dopiero wtedy zaczął zmieniać tych, co od niego umarli, w truposzy. W tej chwili jedyną rzeczą, która może nas uchronić przed tym losem, jest właśnie ta szczepionka.

Na krótką chwilę zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza. Daryl intensywnie zastanawiał się, o czym jeszcze może z nią porozmawiać, zanim nie przyjdzie im wyruszyć dalej.

\- Masz jakiś dokładny cel swojej podróży? – spytał się w końcu. – Czy po prostu podróżujesz na ślepo po kraju i szukasz ludzi, których jeszcze da się dzięki tym szczepionkom ocalić?

\- Planuję wybrać się ostatecznie do Waszyngtonu. Do stolicy. – odpowiedziała mu Elen. – To tam mieści się baza, w którym pracował mój ojciec. Jestem pewna, że mają tam opracowane specyfiki, jak pozbyć się przemienionych. Albo ich uzdrowić, kto wie. – tu nastolatka wzruszyła ramionami. – Pamiętam, jak tata mówił mi, że ponoć dla tych, którzy niedawno co się przemienili, też wciąż istnieje szansa. Nigdy jeszcze jednak czegoś takiego nie widziałam.

\- Ten mężczyzna… – zaczął po chwili Daryl. Była jeszcze jedna rzecz, o której musiał z nią porozmawiać. Myśl ta dręczyła go niesamowicie. Zauważył, że Carl poruszył się nieznacznie, domyślając się, o czym mężczyzna będzie chciał z nastolatką porozmawiać. Nie zniechęciło go to jednak. To było coś, co musiał z siebie wyrzucić. Inaczej nie będzie mu to dawało spokoju. – Czy ten mężczyzna, którego wczoraj zabiłaś… czy to był pierwszy „nieumarły", którego zabiłaś?

Ku niemałemu zaskoczeniu Daryla, Elen pokręciła przecząco głową po tym pytaniu.

\- Nie. – powiedziała następnie. – To nie był pierwszy człowiek, którego musiałam zabić. I nie był to też pierwszy mężczyzna, który był przekonany, że będzie w stanie się do mnie dobrać. Tak jak miało to miejsce w przypadku tego mężczyzny z minionej nocy, tak i w przypadku poprzedniego drania, skończył on tak samo jak tamten. Martwy. Nigdy nie pozwoliłabym na to, aby do czegoś takiego doszło.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał się Daryl, zanim w ogóle zastanowił się, czy to właściwe, żeby pytać się o coś takiego.

Elen spojrzała mu się prosto w oczy, nim nie odpowiedziała na to pytanie.

\- Bo nie jestem ofiarą. Nigdy nią nie byłam, nie jestem i nie zamierzam się stać. Nikt mnie nigdy nie złamie. A jeśli ktoś będzie próbował to zrobić… wtedy to ja złamię jego.


	5. Lista ocalałych

**Rozdział piąty: Lista ocalałych**

* * *

Cały następny dzień minął im na dalszym marszu w stronę Terminusu. Mieli spore szczęście – nie natrafili po drodze na żadne truposze. Zatrzymali się jeszcze dwa razy na postój, w tym raz na noc, żeby zregenerować siły i trochę się przespać.

Elen usnęła wtedy na zaledwie nieco ponad dwie godziny. Nie dała rady więcej przespać.

 _Być może dam radę wypocząć w tym całym_ _Terminusie_ _._ – pomyślała, gdy już się obudziła i usiadła prosto, rozglądając się przy tym na boki za potencjalnym zagrożeniem, jakie mogło czyhać na nią w ciemnościach. – _Przynajmniej pospałam chociaż trochę. Dobre i tyle._

Po wielu godzinach wędrówki wreszcie dotarli w okolice miejsca, do którego przez tyle dni maszerowali. Nim jednak zbliżyli się do jego granic, Michonne niespodziewanie zarządziła postój.

\- Przecież już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu. – zauważył Daryl. – Po co się zatrzymujemy?

\- Nie widzisz? – tu kobieta wskazała na Elen, która w tym momencie zamarła, wpatrując się w nią z dezorientacją. – Dziewczyna wygląda jak śmierć. Pewnie nie spała przez całą noc. Dajmy jej trochę odpocząć, zanim nie pójdziemy dalej. Nie wiemy przecież, co tam na nas czeka.

\- Dobra. – odparł półgłosem Rick. Zerknął z uwagą na Elen, a zaraz potem na Carla. Oboje nie wyglądali za dobrze. Ewidentnie było widać po nich zmęczenie. – Pół godziny, nie więcej.

\- A nie możemy zrobić godzinnego postoju? – zaproponował nagle syn mężczyzny. – Być może udałoby się nam chociaż trochę zdrzemnąć?

\- Nie, nie ma mowy. – odpowiedział mu na to pytanie mężczyzna. – Pół godziny powinno nam wystarczyć. Odpocznijcie trochę, a ja i Michonne w tym czasie przeczeszemy okolice. Daryl, zostań z nimi i pilnuj ich. – polecił przyjacielowi przed odejściem. – Na czas naszej nieobecności są twoją odpowiedzialnością.

\- Się rozumie. – Daryl tylko skinął głową, dając tym samym znak Rickowi, że może na spokojnie się oddalić.

Po ich odejściu na jakiś czas zapadła cisza. Elen zamknęła oczy i wystawiła twarz w stronę słońca, chcąc się dzięki temu chociaż odrobinę zrelaksować. Carl, widząc co dziewczyna robi, postąpił tak samo jak ona. Przez kilka minut żadne z nich się nie odzywało, rozkoszując się jedynie ciepłem promieni słońca.

Po jakimś czasie Elen otworzyła oczy i obróciła się bokiem w stronę słońca. Daryl obserwował ją uważnie, podczas gdy nastolatka otworzyła torbę, wyjęła z niej nieduży notes i długopis, po czym otworzyła go i zaczęła cos w nim zapisywać.

\- Co tam piszesz? – spytał się dziewczyny. Elen nie odpowiedziała mu od razu. Dokończyła pisać całą linijkę tekstu, nim nie udzieliła mu odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

\- Tata zostawił mi w tej torbie równo trzysta szczepionek. – powiedziała. – Dotychczas zużyłam już prawie sto sztuk. W tym notesie zapisuję imiona wszystkich, którym te szczepionki dałam. Zapisuję też przy ich imionach datę ich podania oraz podstawowe dany na temat tych ludzi: w jakim mniej więcej są wieku, jak wyglądają i tak dalej. Jestem tylko człowiekiem. – dodała zaraz potem. – Może mi się zdarzyć zapomnieć czyjeś imię lub twarz. Nie posiadam nieskończonej ilości tych szczepionek, więc wolę nie ryzykować tego, że przez przypadek podam ją komuś, kto już ją wcześniej uzyskał.

Daryla wyraźnie to zaciekawiło. Wstał powoli, po czym niespiesznym krokiem podszedł do niej i zerknął jej dyskretnie przez ramię. Właśnie wpisywała w notes imię Michonne.

\- Tobie chyba jeszcze nie dawałam tej szczepionki. – zauważyła nagle. Podniosła wzrok na mężczyznę i przez moment przyglądała mu się uważnie, nie odzywając się przy tym nawet słowem. – Chcesz jedną, czy wolisz zaczekać?

\- Chyba wolę wziąć jedną teraz. – odpowiedział po chwili wahania mężczyzna. Elen uśmiechnęła się słabo na te słowa, po czym sięgnęła do torby i wyjęła jedną strzykawkę. Daryl usiadł obok niej i zaczekał cierpliwie, aż dziewczyna nie zaszczepi go. Dopiero wtedy odsunął się nieznacznie od niej, ale dalej przyglądał się z rosnącym zaciekawieniem na pierwszą zapisaną kartkę notesu. Elen w tym czasie wpisała niespiesznie do na samym dole drugiej strony imię Daryla, razem z dzisiejszą datą i podstawowym opisem mężczyzny.

\- Henry Walker… to imię twojego ojca, zgadza się? – spytał się jej po chwili. Elen tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – „G. A. M."… co to oznacza? – zapytał się w następnej kolejności, dostrzegając te litery tuż pod drugą pozycją na liście, którą było imię samej nastolatki. Zaraz obok tych liter były napisane w nawiasie liczby trzy, cztery i pięć.

\- To pierwsze litery imion osób, którym jako pierwszym dałam szczepionki. – odpowiedziała ze spokojem nastolatka.

\- Dostali szczepionki tego samego dnia, co ty i twój ojciec. – zauważył Daryl. – Byli tamtego dnia z wami? – Dziewczyna znów tylko przytaknęła w milczeniu, nie przerywając pisania.

\- To był mój szofer, jego młodszy brat i ich matka. – wyjaśniła mu Elen. – Po ucieczce z Waszyngtonu zdołałam tylko oddać mu trzy sztuki szczepionki, po czym musieliśmy się rozdzielić. Nie widziałam go już potem.

\- Nie wiesz, gdzie się teraz znajdują? – dociekał dalej mężczyzna. – Nie próbowałaś ich znaleźć?

Elen tylko uśmiechnęła się smutno po tych słowach.

\- Znając życie, zapewne już od dawna nie żyją. – powiedziała cichym głosem. Daryl zerknął szybko na Carla, który przyglądał się uważnie ich rozmowie. Po jego spojrzeniu domyślił się, że Elen nikomu o tym jeszcze nie mówiła. Nie zamierzał zatem dalej naciskać na kontynuowanie tej rozmowy. Z pewnością to był dla niej drażliwy temat.

Daryl wrócił po chwili na swoje miejsce i spędził następne minuty w milczeniu, przyglądając się nastolatkom i rozglądając się co chwila dookoła, upewniając się, że nic ich za chwilę nie zaatakuje.

Po jakimś czasie Michonne i Rick wreszcie wrócili. Elen wstała z ziemi jako pierwsza. Zebrała swoje rzeczy i stanęła wyprostowana, gotowa do dalszej drogi. Carl i Daryl po chwili zrobili to samo.

\- Terminus znajduje się kilkanaście minut drogi stąd. – wyjawił reszcie Rick, nim nie wyruszyli dalej. – Byliśmy z Michonne na małych zwiadach w pobliżu zabudowań. Wychodzi na to, że ten cały „azyl" znajduje się na terenie stacji kolejowej. Nie widzieliśmy dokładnie, ile jest tam osób. Lepiej będzie jednak dmuchać na zimne i uważać.

\- Dobra… czyli co zatem robimy? – spytał się go Daryl.

\- Skręcimy w las. – odparł mężczyzna. – Podejdziemy pod granice Terminusu z boku. Musimy najpierw zbadać, kto tam rezyduje i czy nie są aby wrogo nastawieni.

Grupa wstępnie zgodziła się na ten plan. Rick poprowadził ich pomiędzy drzewami i niskimi krzewami aż do samego ogrodzenia, jakie otaczało ze wszystkich stron stację kolejową. Dopiero tam postanowił przedstawić reszcie dalszą część swojego planu.

\- Tutaj się rozdzielamy. – powiedział. – Przeczeszemy pobliskie tereny i upewnimy się, że nigdzie nie ma żadnych pułapek. Carl, ty i Elen…

\- Pójdę z Michonne. – przerwał nagle ojcu chłopak. Rick zamarł, wyraźnie zaskoczony i zdezorientowany słowami nastolatka.

\- Nie chcesz ze mną iść? – zdziwił się. Carl w odpowiedzi tylko pokręcił głową.

Rick przez długi czas milczał, nie wiedząc, jak na to zareagować. W końcu jednak sam w milczeniu doszedł do wniosku, że ma teraz sensu tego roztrząsać – zwyczajnie nie mają na to czasu.

\- Dobrze… Elen, pójdziesz zatem ze mną i Darylem na lewo. Michonne, ty i Carl pójdziecie na prawo. Spotkamy się w tym samym miejscu za piętnaście minut. Jasne? – Wszyscy zgodnie przytaknęli. – Dobrze… no to ruszajmy. Miejmy to już za sobą. Im szybciej się tym zajmiemy i pójdziemy dalej, tym lepiej.


	6. Azyl dla wszystkich

**MoniMera: Aawww** **, dziękuję :) Takie komentarze zawsze poprawiają humor i motywują do dalszego pisania. Cieszę się niezmiernie, że moje opowiadanie przypadło ci do gustu.**

* * *

 **Rozdział szósty: Azyl dla wszystkich**

* * *

Elen była pewna, że te piętnaście minut spędzona na przeczesywaniu okolicznych terenów z Darylem i Rickiem trwało całą wieczność.

Żadne z nich nie odezwało się nawet słowem. Byli skupieni tylko i wyłącznie na wyglądaniu potencjalnego zagrożenia i szukaniu pułapek, jakie mogli tu zastawić mieszkańcy Terminusu.

\- Co ty robisz? – dobiegło ją nagle pytanie zadane przez Daryla. Elen odwróciła się szybko, przekonana, że to do niej zwrócił to pytanie. Okazało się jednak, że to nie chodziło o nią – to Rick wykopał właśnie prowizoryczny dół w ziemi i chował tam torbę z większością broni, jaką posiadali.

\- Wolę nie wnosić całej broni ze sobą do środka. – wyjaśnił mężczyźnie, zakrywając dół niedużą ilością ziemi i przykrywając to wszystko liśćmi i gałęziami. – Zabierzemy tylko kilka sztuk, dla podstawowej ochrony. Lepiej będzie, jeśli nie zdobędą tego, co dotychczas zebraliśmy.

 _Trudno się nie zgodzić z jego tokiem rozumowania._ – przyznała w myślach Elen, obserwując z zaciekawieniem obydwu mężczyzn. – _Też bym na jego miejscu nie chciała zaufać kompletnym nieznajomym, którzy na dodatek z pewnością mają nad nami przewagę liczebną._

Sprawdzili jeszcze szybko kilka metrów kwadratowych terenu, nim nie zdecydowali się ostatecznie zawrócić.

Z Michonne i Carlem spotkali się dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym wcześniej się z nimi rozdzielili. Kobieta przekazała w krótkich słowach Rickowi, że po ich stronie też nic podejrzanego nie znaleźli. Mężczyzna zadecydował zatem, że w takim razie wyruszą prosto na teren Terminusu.

\- Ale chyba nie wejdziemy do nich ot tak, po prostu? – spytał się z wahaniem Daryl.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. – odpowiedział mu Rick. – Przeskoczymy przez ogrodzenie. O tutaj, w tym miejscu. – dodał nagle, zatrzymując się i wskazując na obrośniętą gęstym bluszczem wysoką część metalowego płotu.

Wszyscy bez słowa zaakceptowali ten plan. Po kolei przeskoczyli przez ogrodzenie, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszyli w stronę budynków. Rozglądali się jednocześnie naokoło, szukając potencjalnego zagrożenia. Na nikogo jednak nie natrafili. Bez problemu udało im się dotrzeć do środka jednego z budynków.

\- Słyszycie to? – spytał się nagle wszystkich Carl, gdy szli powoli przez wąski korytarz w stronę na wpół otwartych drzwi. – Ten głos… czy to nie jest ta kobieta, która nadaje komunikat o Terminusie?

Rick po chwili też to wyłapał. Od razu zatrzymał wszystkich, po czym bezgłośnie dał im znak, aby trzymali się z tyłu. On sam ruszył przodem i jako pierwszy wkroczył do pomieszczenia za otwartymi drzwiami.

\- Halo? – Elen usłyszała głos Ricka, gdy ten skierował się powoli do środka pomieszczenia. – Halo?

 _Nie rozmawiasz przez telefon, człowieku._ – pomyślała mimowolnie nastolatka. – _Używaj normalnych sformułowań._

\- No… pewnie Albert pełni wartę. – dobiegł ją następne kolejny głos. Nie rozpoznała go, ale mimo to wydał jej się dość znajomy. Ruszyła powoli przed siebie, chcąc wejść tam do środka i zobaczyć, kto to był. – Przyszliście nas obrabować?

\- Nie. – odpowiedział mu na to Rick. – Chcieliśmy się wam przyjrzeć, zanim wy zobaczycie nas.

W tym samym momencie Elen weszła do środka. Zrobiła to jako ostatnia członkini grupy. Nie doszła jednak do reszty – zatrzymała się zaraz potem, gdy tylko wkroczyła do pomieszczenia.

\- A niech mnie. – wyszeptała, kompletnie zszokowana. – Gareth?

Reszta jej grupy spojrzała się na nią z dezorientacją. Mężczyzna, z którym jeszcze przed chwilą rozmawiał Rick, uśmiechnął się dla odmiany szeroko, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony.

\- Elen. – powiedział, biorąc kilka kroków w jej stronę. – To ty?

Nim zdołał się do niej zbliżyć, Daryl i Rick wyszli z szeregu i zagrodzili mu drogę do nastolatki. Elen jednak ich zignorowała. Rzuciła swoją torbę na ziemię, po czym, niemalże płacząc, podbiegła do mężczyzny i dosłownie rzuciła mu się na szyję. Ten od razu odpowiedział jej na uścisk, tuląc ją do siebie mocno.

\- Byłem przekonany, że nie żyjesz. – wyszeptał po chwili.

\- Witaj w klubie. – dziewczyna zdołała zażartować. – Byłam przekonana co do tego samego. I… Alex! – zawołała zaraz potem, gdy podszedł do nich kolejny nieznajomy. Jemu również nastolatka rzuciła się na szyję, ściskając go mocno.

Reakcja tego drugiego była o wiele weselsza. Ze śmiechem podniósł dziewczynę z ziemi i obrócił się z nią wokół własnej osi, wyraźnie uradowany jej widokiem.

\- Żyjesz, mała! – zawołał zaraz potem, wciąż się śmiejąc. – Co za szczęście!

\- To z nimi podróżowałaś przez cały ten czas? – spytał się jej nagle Gareth. Był o wiele spokojniejszy od swojego brata, który otwarcie okazywał swoje emocje. Zerknął z zaciekawieniem na pozostałych członków grupy nastolatki, którzy przyglądali się temu wszystkiemu co najmniej zdezorientowani.

\- Nie do końca. – odpowiedziała mu Elen. – To jest akurat najnowsza grupa, do jakiej dołączyłam. Ale możesz im zaufać, obiecuję ci to. – dodała zaraz potem. – Są naprawdę w porządku. Ocalili mi życie.

\- To z pewnością bardzo dobrze o nich świadczy. – odparł Gareth, uśmiechając się przy tym słabo. – Ale mimo to nie będą mieli chyba nic przeciwko temu, jeśli zadam im parę standardowych pytań? Muszę mieć pewność, że wpuszczam do azylu osoby godne zaufania.

\- Nie mamy z tym żadnego problemu. – odpowiedział za nastolatkę Rick.

\- To dobrze. – Gareth skierował się powoli w ich stronę. Stanął ostatecznie w odległości kilku metrów do nich, po czym uśmiechnął się do nich łagodnie. – Jeśli to nie problem, to chciałbym, abyście najpierw pokazali nam całą swoją broń. Nie odbierzemy jej wam, obiecuję. – dodał zaraz potem, gdy cała czwórka poruszyła się niespokojnie. – Po prostu chcemy wiedzieć, z czym tu przyszliście.

Grupa zrobiła to, o co mężczyzna ich poprosił. Elen, która do tej pory stała za nim, podeszła do niego, po czym zaczęła wyciągać zza paska swój nóż myśliwski.

Gareth, gdy to dostrzegł, powstrzymał ją w połowie drogi.

\- Ty nie musisz tego robić. – powiedział jej. – Tobie w pełni ufam.

Dziewczyna odpowiedziała mu na te słowa słabym uśmiechem. Wciąż była przepełniona samymi pozytywnymi emocjami. Nigdy w życiu nie spodziewałaby się tego, że w Terminusie odnajdzie swoich przyjaciół.

 _Gareth i jego rodzina byli pierwszymi osobami, którym dałam szczepionki._ – przypomniała sobie. – _Mam nadzieję, że ich użyli._

Po upewnieniu się, że Rick i reszta wyłożyli całą broń, Gareth pozwolił im ją z powrotem podnieść.

\- Nie jesteśmy tymi złymi. – zapewnił lidera grupy, gdy ten spojrzał się na niego spod byka. – Ale nie jesteśmy też głupi. Musimy uważać na niepożądanych intruzów. Jedna zła osoba mogłaby tu rozpętać istny chaos.

Zaraz potem pozwolił Elen i reszcie udać się na zwiedzanie reszty Terminusu. Ich przewodnikiem został Alex, ku ogromnej radości dziewczyny. Liczyła ona na to, że dane jej będzie spędzić z nim możliwie jak najwięcej czasu.

 _Będę jeszcze miała okazję porozmawiać z Garethem o wszystkim, co mnie spotkało._ – pomyślała, odprowadzając młodego mężczyznę spojrzeniem. Wrócił on do reszty pracujących na tyłach pomieszczenia osób, ale co chwila zerkał z zainteresowaniem w ich stronę.

\- Alex, czy Mary też jest tutaj z wami? – spytała się przyjaciela, gdy tylko wyszli na zewnątrz tylnym wyjściem.

\- Och tak, jest tutaj. – odpowiedział jej mężczyzna. – Za chwilę ją spotkasz. Szefuje naszym ogrodnikom.

Jego słowa okazały się prawdą – chwilę później nastolatka zobaczyła na niedużym dziedzińcu grupę ludzi, którzy zajmowali się posadzonymi w szerokich, długich donicach roślinami. Pomiędzy nimi uwijała się szybko znajoma dziewczynie kobieta.

\- Ciocia Mary! – zawołała Elen, nie mogąc się przed tym powstrzymać.

Kobieta odwróciła się gwałtownie, słysząc ten znajomy głos. Chwilę potem ona i Elen wyściskały się mocno, obie omal nie zalewając się przy tym łzami.

\- Skąd ty ich znasz? – zdołał się spytać dziewczyny Carl, gdy już ta zdołała odsunąć się od Mary, której Alex polecił, aby „wprowadziła we wszystko nowych". – Zachowywałaś się tak, jakbyś znała ich od lat.

\- Bo tak właśnie jest. – odpowiedziała mu Elen. – Pamiętasz ten wpis „G.A.M." w moim notesie? – Carl po jej pytaniu tylko przytaknął skinieniem głowy na potwierdzenie tego, że wciąż o tym pamiętał. – To były inicjały ich imion. Gareth, Alex, Mary. Gareth był szoferem, który pracował dla mojego taty od paru lat. Dostał tę pracę po znajomości, dzięki temu, że mój tata i ich matka znali się praktycznie od dziecka.

Carl przeniósł na moment spojrzenie na kobietę. Tłumaczyła ona właśnie jego ojcu i reszcie zasady tego miejsca. Mężczyzna w tym czasie rozglądał się uważnie dookoła, obserwując wszystkich po kolei. Nastolatek dostrzegł w jego oczach skrajną nieufność. Rick zachowywał się tak, jakby był przekonany, że za moment jak nic zostaną zaatakowani.

\- Dlaczego wpuszczacie tutaj tylu ludzi? – spytała się ich nagle Michonne. – Nie obawiacie się, że zbraknie wam miejsca?

\- Im więcej ludzi tutaj przybywa, tym silniejsi się stajemy. – odpowiedział jej na to Alex. Kobieta pokiwała głową w zamyśleniu, w miarę usatysfakcjonowana tym wyjaśnieniem.

Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, Rick złapał Alexa i unieruchomił go. Elen wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, kompletnie tym zszokowana.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – niemalże wykrzyknęła, gdy mężczyzna przyłożył jej przyjacielowi broń do głowy. – Co wy wyprawiacie? – zapytała się następnie, gdy chwilę potem Daryl i Carl wyciągnęli swoją broń i odbezpieczyli ją. – Uspokójcie się! To są moi przyjaciele! Oszaleliście, czy co?

Rick zignorował jej krzyki. Wciąż trzymając Alexa na muszce, sięgnął do kieszeni jego spodni i wyciągnął z niej nieduży, nieco porysowany zegarek kieszonkowy. Wyciągnął następnie rękę przed siebie, tak żeby Alex mógł dokładnie zobaczyć, co mężczyzna w niej trzyma.

\- Skąd masz ten zegarek? – spytał się go cichym, grobowym tonem głosu. – Skąd go masz?


	7. Jeden wybraniec

**Rozdział siódmy: Jeden wybraniec**

* * *

\- Skąd go masz? – spytał się ponownie Rick, tym razem głośniejszym i bardziej zdecydowanym tonem głosu. – Skąd masz ten zegarek?

\- Wszystko ci wyjaśnię, człowieku, obiecuję. – zapewniał go Alex. Wyglądał na wyraźnie wystraszonego. Elen nie dziwiła mu się ani trochę. Ona też na jego miejscu nie czułaby się komfortowo, gdyby ktoś przystawiał jej lufę do skroni. – Opuść tylko swoją broń, a wszystko ci powiem.

\- Nie ma takiej opcji. – odpowiedział mu na to mężczyzna. – Powiesz mi to wszystko teraz. Żadnych gierek, człowieku. Gadaj! – Alex drgnął niespokojnie po tym nagłym krzyku. Rick syknął z irytacji, po czym zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się na boki. – Ten snajper, tam, u góry. – powiedział nagle, wskazując skinieniem głowy na człowieka stojącego na szczycie budynku znajdującego się dokładnie naprzeciwko nich. – Jak dobry on ma cel? Da radę mnie zastrzelić, zanim ja nie zrobię tego samego z tobą?

\- Jezus Maria, człowieku, odpuść sobie! – Elen niemalże wykrzyknęła. Czuła się w tej chwili tak, jakby wpadła do czarnej dziury stworzonej przez sam najprawdziwszy chaos. Nie miała pojęcia, po czyjej stanąć stronie, ani jak zareagować na całą tę sytuację. Zerkała tylko z niepokojem to na Ricka i Alexa, to na Carla, to na Daryla i Michonne, to na Mary. Była w tej chwili kompletnie zagubiona. – Na co ci jest to potrzebne?

Rick w odpowiedzi tylko rzucił jej krótkie, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Chciał jej przez to powiedzieć, aby zamilkła. W oczach mężczyzny ta dziewczyna nie miała nic wspólnego z tą sprawą. Fakt, znała tych ludzi, ale na pewno nie była jedną z nich. Była jedną z członków _ich_ grupy. Ich sojuszniczką. Ich towarzyszką. Nie była ich wrogiem. Była jedną z nich.

\- To co z tym zegarkiem, co? – Rick zdecydował się wrócić to poprzedniego pytania. – Skąd go masz? Powiesz mi to wreszcie? – Zaraz potem spojrzenie mężczyzny stanęło na jednym z członków Terminusu. Rozpoznał kolejną rzecz, jaką miał na sobie ten człowiek, i ogarnęła go tylko jeszcze większa złość i irytacja. – A ten ochraniacz na tors? – spytał się w następnej kolejności, wskazując niedbałym skinieniem głowy w stronę mężczyzny, który miał to na sobie. – A to poncho? – dodał szybko, dostrzegając następną znajomą rzecz, tym razem na jednej z kobiet siedzących przy stole kilkanaście metrów od nich. – Skąd to wszystko macie? Odpowiedz mi!

\- Ochraniacz zdjęliśmy z trupa policjanta, a poncho znaleźliśmy w sklepie odzieżowym. – Gareth powoli podszedł do grupy. Rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła, dokładnie analizując całą tę sytuację. W przeciwieństwie do swojego brata utrzymywał on emocje pod kontrolą przez cały czas.

Po minie Ricka Elen od razu domyśliła się, że ani trochę nie przekonało go to wyjaśnienie. Dalej im nie wierzył. Bracia mogli próbować go przekonywać co do swoich racji godzinami, a efekt byłby zapewne wciąż taki sam.

\- Gareth… – zaczęła cichym głosem nastolatka, obracając się powoli przodem w stronę swojego dawnego przyjaciela.

Nagle w tej samej chwili stały się trzy rzeczy. Najpierw ktoś zaczął strzelać, próbując trafić w Ricka lub jednego z jego towarzyszy. Mężczyzna w tym samym momencie wypuścił Alexa, który upadł na ziemię. Następnie Rick zaczął uciekać z Carlem, Michonne i Darylem. Elen zdołała tylko dostrzec to przez ułamek sekundy. Zaraz potem poczuła dość silne uderzenie w ramię i upadła na ziemię. Ktoś popchnął ją, ratując przed postrzeleniem, po czym osłonił ją własnym ciałem, gdy ta poleciała na twardy, nierówny bruk.

Po jakimś czasie strzały ustały. Elen uniosła się nieznacznie, aby zobaczyć, jak wiele szkód zostało wyrządzonych. W swoim pobliżu dostrzegła tylko Alexa. Mężczyzna został postrzelony w ramię, ale poza tym nic mu nie było.

W następnej kolejności obróciła się w stronę osoby, która ocaliła jej życie. Tak jak podejrzewała, osobą, która zepchnęła ją z drogi kul, był Gareth.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał się jej, gdy sam tylko usiadł na chodniku. Elen w odpowiedzi tylko pokręciła przecząco głową.

Gareth zerknął nagle na coś, co znajdowało się dokładnie za dziewczyną. Nastolatka podążyła szybko za jego spojrzeniem i zobaczyła, że mężczyzna wpatruje się w ciało jednego ze swoich ludzi.

 _Ktoś jednak zginął._ – pomyślała. – _Kogoś jedna z tych kul postrzeliła śmiertelnie. To mogłam być ja._

\- Chodź. – usłyszała nagle głos Garetha. Odwróciła się z powrotem w jego stronę i zobaczyła, że w międzyczasie zdążył on już w stać z ziemi. Teraz wyciągał ku niej zachęcająco rękę, czekając na jej reakcję. – Chodź, pójdziemy do środka. – powiedział. – O nic nie musisz się martwić. Nic ci tutaj nie grozi, masz na to moje słowo.

Elen postanowiła uwierzyć mu na słowo. Przyjęła jego pomoc i wstała szybko z ziemi, po czym od razu skierowała się za nim do środka budynku.

\- Gdzie dokładnie idziemy? – spytała się go po chwili, gdy skręcili w trzeci z kolei korytarz.

\- Idziemy na drugi koniec Terminusa. – odpowiedział jej cichym, ledwie słyszalnym głosem. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. – dodał zaraz potem, dostrzegając zmartwienie malujące się na jej twarzy. – Obiecywałem ci, że nic ci tu nie grozi. I słowa swojego zamierzam dotrzymać.

\- Tu nie chodzi w tej chwili o to, Gareth. – wyjaśniła mu Elen. – Co… co zamierzasz zrobić z moimi przyjaciółmi? Czy grozi im jakieś niebezpieczeństwo?

Nie była do końca pewna, dlaczego nazwała ich wszystkich „przyjaciółmi". Dopiero kilka dni temu ich wszystkich poznała – Daryla znała z kolei zaledwie jeden dzień. Wiedziała jednak, że to słowo wiele znaczy dla Garetha. Być może, jeśli uzna ich za jej bliskich, wtedy nic złego im się nie stanie. Szczególnie mocno chciała uratować Carla i Michonne. Z tą dwójką jak na razie zżyła się najmocniej.

\- Sam jeszcze tego do końca nie wiem. – przyznał w końcu młody mężczyzna po chwili zastanowienia. – Ale tak czy siak nie mogę pozwolić im szwendać się wolno po terenie Terminusu. Właśnie grozili bronią moim ludziom. Na coś takiego nie mogę im pozwolić.

\- Nie znam ich aż tak dobrze, jakbym tego chciała. – przyznała bez ogródek nastolatka. – Ale wiem na pewno, że zachowali się tak tylko dlatego, bo chcą przeżyć. Są z natury nieufni, bo z pewnością wiele już przeszli. Zrobią wszystko, aby przetrwać w tym świecie.

Gareth uśmiechnął się słabo po tych słowach.

\- No cóż… – powiedział, wciąż się uśmiechając lekko pod nosem. – Zaraz zatem zobaczymy, na jak wiele są gotowi, byleby tylko móc „przetrwać w tym świecie".

Elen już chciała zacząć się dopytywać, co dokładnie mężczyzna miał przez to na myśli. Nie zdążyła jednak tego zrobić. Zaraz potem bowiem wyszli na zewnątrz, prosto na tyły budynku. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła i szybko dostrzegła swoich towarzyszy. Zostali otoczeni ze wszystkich stron przez ludzi Garetha. Nie mieli żadnej, nawet najmniejszej szansy na ucieczkę.

 _Przynajmniej wciąż są cali i zdrowi._ – pomyślała. – _Chociaż tyle z tego dobrego._

\- Nie macie już gdzie uciec, Rick! – zawołał do lidera grupy Gareth. On i Elen stali na wysokiej platformie, dobrych kilkanaście metrów od pozostałych. Dziewczyna dostrzegła, że Rick przygląda się jej uważnie. Nie była pewna, czy robił to dlatego, bo się o nią martwił, czy też dlatego, bo zaczynał podejrzewać, że współpracuje ona z mieszkańcami Terminusu. – Poddajcie się i rzućcie broń, jeśli chcecie przeżyć.

Mężczyzna nie miał innego wyjścia. On i pozostała trójka odrzucili swoją broń przed siebie.

\- Bardzo dobrze. – pochwalił ich Gareth, uśmiechając się przy tym słabo. – A teraz idźcie na lewo, tam, w stronę tego kontenera. – tu wskazał im kierunek, w jaki mieli się udać. – Jedno po drugim. Ty pierwszy. – dodał, po czym wskazał skinieniem ręki na Ricka.

Rick zrobił dokładnie to, co mu przykazano. W następnej kolejności lider Terminusu polecił zrobić to samo Darylowi, a potem Michonne.

\- Gareth. – powiedziała nagle Elen. Mężczyzna od razu odwrócił się w jej stronę, rzucając jej przy tym pytające spojrzenie. – Oszczędź Carla. To tylko nastolatek, tak jak ja. Jest młodszy ode mnie. Nie wysyłaj go do tamtego kontenera.

\- A co z moim synem? – Rick najwyraźniej pomyślał o tym samym. Zawołał do Garetha pomimo tego, że wciąż był trzymany na muszce przez co najmniej dwóch snajperów. – On nie jest niczemu winny!

\- Masz rację. – przyznał po chwili młody mężczyzna. – On nie jest niczemu winny. To wciąż jest jeszcze tylko dziecko. Dziecko, które ślepo wykonywało polecenia własnego rodzica. – Następnie Gareth skinął na jednego ze swoich ludzi, aby podszedł do Carla i zabrał go stamtąd.

Nastolatek nie stawiał żadnego oporu. Posłusznie poszedł za wysłanym do niego mężczyzną, który zaprowadził go prosto na platformę. Carl stanął następnie obok Elen, po czym rzucił jej krótkie, pytające spojrzenie. Nastolatka w odpowiedzi tylko pokręciła przecząco głową. Wiedziała, że potrzebuje on jakichś wyjaśnień, o co tu chodzi. Ona też ich potrzebowała. Ale to nie był czas i miejsce na to. Zajmą się tym później, gdy już będą mieli pewność, że faktycznie są bezpieczni.

\- Elen! – usłyszała nagle krzyk Ricka. Odwróciła się szybko i zobaczyła, że mężczyzna stoi tuż przed wejściem do kontenera. Już miał do niego wejść, ale w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał się, aby przekazać dziewczynie jeszcze jedną rzecz. – Zajmij się Carlem. Pilnuj go i chroń bez względu na wszystko.

Dziewczyna zdołała tylko przytaknąć pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. Nic poza tym mu nie odpowiedziała. W następnej chwili Rick, Michonne i Daryl zostali wprowadzeni do wnętrza kontenera i zamknięci w jego środku. Ona sama i Carl zostali natomiast odprowadzeni z powrotem do środka budynku.

 _Muszę się dowiedzieć, o co tu chodzi._ – pomyślała jeszcze dziewczyna, idąc tuż za Garethem. – _Muszę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego on się tak bardzo zmienił. I co się tu dzieje._


	8. Nie do poznania

**Greg:** _ **Dzięki przeogromne za ten komentarz :) Cieszę się bardzo, że opowiadanie tak ci przypadło do gustu. Jak widać, wena na razie dopisuje, więc jest dobrze :) Niedługo powinnam wreszcie zająć się napisaniem do końca ósmego rozdziału „Semper Invicta" – wstępnie zapisałam sobie to na grafik na następny tydzień, więc najpóźniej tak między 10 a 12 września rozdział powinien się pojawić.**_

* * *

 **Rozdział ósmy: Nie do poznania**

* * *

Elen i Carl zostali zabrani przez ludzi Garetha do pomieszczenia na tyłach budynku.

Idąc przez długie korytarze, nastolatka zdołała dostrzec ciało owego mężczyzny, którego zastrzelono na dziedzińcu. Wnoszono go właśnie do pomieszczenia po prawej stronie korytarza. Elen udało się przez moment zerknąć do jego wnętrza w nadziei, że zobaczy, co dokładnie się tam znajduje.

 _Czy to jest chłodnia?_ – pomyślała ze zgrozą. Była prawie pewna tego, że zobaczyła jakieś mięso zwisające z metalowych haków umocowanych na belkach przy suficie. – _Co tam się dzieje? O co tu chodzi?_

Zaraz potem ona i Carl zostali zamknięci w pomieszczeniu po drugiej stronie korytarza. Elen usłyszała tylko, jak ktoś po drugiej stronie przekręca klucz. Zostali tu zamknięci. Mogli teraz liczyć tylko na to, że Gareth szybko zareaguje i wyciągnie ich stąd.

\- Co tam się stało? – usłyszała nagle pytanie Carla. Odwróciła się przodem w jego stronę i zobaczyła, że chłopak wyglądał na mocno niezadowolonego. – Dlaczego oni to zrobili? Dlaczego nas tu zamknęli? I dlaczego zamknęli w tamtym kontenerze mojego tatę, Michonne i Daryla?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, Carl. – przyznała otwarcie nastolatka. – Naprawdę tego nie wiem.

\- Znasz przecież tego gościa, który kieruje Terminusem. Czy on był taki wcześniej?

\- Nie, nie był. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Coś musiało się w nim zmienić. Nie ma innej opcji.

\- Coś jest tutaj zdrowo nie tak. – mruknął chłopak. Usiadł na jednym z wąskich, spartańskich łóżek, jakie stały w tym pomieszczeniu, po czym westchnął przeciągle. – Jestem pewien, że tamten ochraniacz na tors należał do Glenna. A tamto poncho wyglądało dokładnie tak samo jak to, które nosiła na sobie Maggie.

\- Masz rację. Coś tutaj nie gra. Musimy jednak pozostać silni. – dodała po chwili, siadając naprzeciwko Carla i ujmując ostrożnie jego dłonie w swoje. Nastolatek spojrzał się na nią, lekko zdezorientowany jej zachowaniem. Nie cofnął się jednak. Cierpliwie czekał na dalszy ciąg jej wypowiedzi. – Gdy tylko Gareth się tu zjawi, zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby wstawić się za twoim ojcem i pozostałymi. I dopilnuję, żebyśmy mogli się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać.

\- Skąd możesz mieć pewność, że ciebie posłucha? – spytał się jej Carl. – Skoro aż tak drastycznie się zmienił, to być może nie uważa cię już za swoją przyjaciółkę?

\- Gdyby tak było, to z pewnością oboje wylądowalibyśmy w tym kontenerze razem z resztą. – odparła na to dziewczyna. – Zrobię, co tylko w mojej mocy. – powtórzyła po chwili. – Obiecuję ci to. Masz na to moje słowo honoru.

* * *

Od tamtego dnia minął prawie tydzień. Gareth z jakiegoś powodu wciąż przetrzymywał Elen i Carla w jednym pomieszczeniu, nie pozwalając im nigdzie wychodzić. Wypuszczali ich jedynie do łazienki, i to tylko z eskortą. Jedzenie dostarczano im bezpośrednio do pomieszczenia, w którym byli uwięzieni.

Elen, naturalnie, była z tego powodu wściekła. Nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego po swoim dawnym przyjacielu. On sam tylko raz pofatygował się do nich w odwiedziny. Wyszedł stamtąd jednak bardzo szybko, gdy oboje zaczęli obrzucać go oskarżeniami i domagać się wypuszczenia ich z tej klitki.

Krótko po tym fakcie Gareth zaczął przysyłać do nastolatków swoją matkę Mary. Kobieta starała się najlepiej, jak tylko mogła, aby wybielić wizerunek swojego syna w oczach Elen.

\- On robi jedynie to, co uznaje za słuszne. – kobieta próbowała ją przekonać. – Tamci ludzie zaatakowali nas bez powodu. Są agresywni i niebezpieczni. Nie wolno im ufać.

\- Gdyby nie oni, już dawno bym nie żyła. – odcięła się na te słowa nastolatka. – Nie słyszeliście o drugiej szansie? Wypuście i nas, i ich. Z pewnością będziemy w stanie dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia.

\- Zobaczę, co się da zrobić. – odpowiedziała jej Mary. Elen nie do końca uwierzyła w to zapewnienie. Sądziła, że kobieta powiedziała to tylko po to, aby dziewczyna przestała wreszcie drążyć ten temat. – Podróżowałaś z nimi. – powiedziała nagle. – Czy to oznacza, że wciąż nie odnalazłaś swojego ojca?

\- No na to by chyba wychodziło. – odcięła się nastolatka. Nie była w humorze na jakiekolwiek rozmowy na temat jej taty. A już na pewno nie chciała o tym rozmawiać z Mary lub Garethem.

\- Te szczepionki, które masz w torbie… to te same szczepionki, które on zrobił? Te, które niszczą komórki wirusa? – Po tych pytaniach Elen tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Będziemy chcieli użyć części z nich na naszych ludziach. Zasługują na to, aby zyskać wreszcie sensowną ochronę przeciwko temu.

Elen zauważyła, że Carl poruszył się niespokojnie po jej słowach. Ani trochę nie spodobało mu się to, co Mary zamierzała. Jej też to nie pasowało. Nie miałaby żadnej kontroli nad tym, kto dostaje te szczepionki. Nie wiedziałaby, co wpisać do swojego notesu. I nie mogła z całą pewnością powierzyć tej roboty któremukolwiek rezydentowi Terminusu. To była jej rola. I nikt inny nie mógł jej w tym zastąpić.

 _Muszę zaryzykować._ – pomyślała nagle, przyglądając się, jak Mary zmierza powoli ku wyjściu z pomieszczenia. – _Muszę to powiedzieć. Nie mam pojęcia, czy to jest prawda, czy też to tylko jest mój wymysł. Ale muszę to zrobić. Być może da się coś tym zmienić._

\- Jeśli chcesz użyć tych szczepionek na swoich ludziach, to musisz pamiętać o tym, że musicie też zmienić od razu swoją dietę. – powiedziała. Mary zatrzymała się gwałtownie i skamieniała. Była odwrócona tyłem do nastolatków, więc Elen nie miała pojęcia, jak kobieta na to zareagowała.

Carl z kolei wyglądał na kompletnie zdezorientowanego. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co jego towarzyszka kombinowała. W milczeniu przyglądał się tylko całej tej sytuacji, obserwując ją z rosnącym napięciem.

\- Co? – spytała się w końcu Mary, odwracając się przodem do dziewczyny. – Co powiedziałaś?

\- Że musicie koniecznie zmienić dietę. – powtórzyła ze spokojem Elen. – Zero mięsa z ludzi. W przeciwnym razie te szczepionki długo nie podziałają.

Carl aż zakrztusił się powietrzem, słysząc to. Spojrzał się z niedowierzaniem najpierw na Elen, a zaraz potem na Mary. Ani trochę nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał.

Kobieta tymczasem jednak wyglądała nad wyraz spokojnie. Zmrużyła nieznacznie oczy, przyglądając się uważnie Elen. Milczała przez jakiś czas, analizując mimikę twarzy nastolatki. Ta jednak pozostała niewzruszona. Nie zamierzała dać się pokonać w tej rozgrywce.

\- Jak się domyśliłaś tego? – spytała się w końcu. Carl w tym momencie już chciał się odezwać, ale Elen uciszyła go szybko jednym skinieniem dłoni.

\- Nie jestem głupia. – odpowiedziała jej dziewczyna. – Widziałam to pomieszczenie, do którego zabraliście ciało tamtego mężczyzny. Widziałam te kawałki ciał wiszące na metalowych hakach. Nie rozpoznałam z początku charakterystycznych zarysów ludzkiego torsu… ale w końcu wszystko w umyśle mi kliknęło. To dlatego też trzymacie ludzi w tych kontenerach wagonów pociągowych. Przetrzymujecie ich tam do momentu, dopóki nie potrzebujecie więcej mięsa. I wtedy ich zabijacie.

\- Co?! – Carl w tym momencie nie wytrzymał. Wstał gwałtownie i już chciał ruszyć na Mary, ale Elen w porę go powstrzymała. Usadziła go z powrotem na miejscu, po czym rzuciła mu krótkie, znaczące spojrzenie, zalecając mu tym spokój. Dopiero gdy była pewna, że nastolatek ją zrozumiał, odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę kobiety.

\- Chcę rozmówić się z Garethem na temat tego wszystkiego. – powiedziała stanowczym tonem głosu. – Skoro twierdzicie, że jestem wciąż waszą przyjaciółką, to wypuśćcie nas stąd. Nie stanowimy przecież żadnego zagrożenia. Dobrze by też było, gdyby Gareth zdecydował się na zaangażowanie w poszukiwania mojego ojca. Jeśli bowiem chcecie permanentnego rozwiązania na problem tego wirusa, to bezwarunkowo potrzebujecie do tego jego. Innej opcji nie widzę.

\- Przekażę mu to wszystko. – odparła po chwili milczenia Mary. – Zobaczę, co się da z tym zrobić.

Po tych słowach wyszła, zostawiając nastolatków samych. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi, Carl momentalnie wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do Elen.

\- Oni jedzą ludzkie mięso? – spytał się zduszonym głosem. – Naprawdę? Jak w ogóle do tego doszłaś?

\- Widziałam fragment tamtego pomieszczenia. – odparła Elen. – Widziałam to mięso. Nie kłamałam, gdy mówiłam to Mary. Ale nie byłam też w stu procentach pewna, czy aby po prostu mi się to nie przewidziało. Nie widzieliśmy jednak w okolicy żadnej farmy, a i też nie hodują tu raczej żadnych zwierząt. To wydało mi się jedynym logicznym wyjaśnieniem. Musiałam to tylko dobrze rozegrać, aby sama się do tego przyznała.

\- To jest nienormalne. – Carl pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, wykrzywiając przy tym usta w grymasie obrzydzenia. – Jak w ogóle tak można? To… to… to jest jakieś chore.

\- Uwierz mi, też tak sądzę. Teraz jednak Mary wierzy w to, że te szczepionki nie zadziałają na osobach, które są kanibalami. Być może coś na tym zyskamy.

\- A tak właśnie jest? – spytał się jej chłopak. – Naprawdę by nie zadziałały?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. – przyznała się otwarcie dziewczyna. Uśmiechnęła się następnie szeroko do zszokowanego tym chłopaka, który po jej słowach parsknął śmiechem, niedowierzając w to, jak sprytna i przebiegła Elen się okazała. – Da im to może nieco do myślenia. Musimy teraz tylko dopilnować, aby Gareth tu osobiście się zjawił. Muszę mieć możliwość porozmawiania z nim na osobności. Jeśli tylko zdołam go przekonać do tego, aby nas wszystkich wypuścił, być może jeszcze da się to wszystko naprawić. To jest teraz nasza jedyna nadzieja.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że dasz radę to zrobić? Po tym, czego się o nich dowiedzieliśmy? Naprawdę uważasz, że istnieje jeszcze dla nich jakakolwiek szansa?

\- Tak, wciąż w to wierzę. – odpowiedziała mu Elen. – Wciąż wierzę w to, że gdzieś tam kryje się dobry, łagodny, optymistycznie patrzący się na ten świat mężczyzna, jakiego znałam tych kilka lat temu. I że jeśli odpowiednio z nim się rozmówię, to być może uda mi się tego mężczyznę wydobyć z powrotem w ciemności, w jakiej się znalazł. I że wszystko ułoży się po naszej myśli.


	9. Czas do przemyślenia

**:** _ **Dzięki ogromne za komentarz :) Osobiście bardzo lubię postać Garetha – uważam go za najbardziej niewykorzystanego z antagonistów tego serialu. Gdyby tylko tak się nie spieszyli z dogonieniem wątków komiksowych (patrz dalej:**_ _ **Negan**_ _ **), to mógłby z niego wyjść bardzo ciekawy antybohater. Sama nic do**_ _ **Negana**_ _ **nie mam; wręcz odwrotnie – a Jeffrey Dean Morgan to jeden z moich ulubionych aktorów. Mam jednak coś takiego, że zwykle bardziej przywiązuję się do postaci drugo- i czasem nawet trzecio-planowych, zamiast kibicować głównym bohaterom. Jakoś tak się układa w amerykańskich serialach, że to gościnne występy w nich są tymi najciekawszymi :)**_

* * *

 **Rozdział dziewiąty: Czas do przemyślenia**

* * *

Po tamtym spotkaniu minęły pełne dwa dni, nim nie zjawił się u nich ktoś inny niż posłaniec z jedzeniem. Elen i Carl w tym czasie prawie w ogóle się do siebie nie odzywali – nastolatek wciąż miał jej za złe za to, że nie postarała się bardziej w kwestii przekonania Garetha i reszty jego ludzi do tego, aby ten uwolnił ich wszystkich. Ona sama z kolei uważała, że nic więcej nie była już w stanie zrobić.

\- Zrozum to wreszcie. – powtarzała mu za każdym razem, gdy tylko decydował się zejść na ten temat. – Naprawdę nic bym więcej tu nie zdziałała. Jesteśmy w tej chwili uzależnieni od ich decyzji. To, że ich kiedyś znałam, na nic teraz by się nam nie zdało. Zmienili się, tak samo jak i ja czy ty.

W końcu jednak Gareth zdecydował się z nią spotkać. Wybrał moment, gdy Carl akurat zasnął, a Elen wciąż jeszcze siedziała, czytając po raz drugi jedyną książkę, jaką Mary jej tu zostawiła.

Nastolatka na jego widok zamarła. Podniosła powoli spojrzenie znad książki i przez długi czas przyglądała mu się, stojącemu w wejściu pomieszczenia i przyglądającemu się nerwowo to jej, to śpiącemu na drugim łóżku Carlowi.

\- Możemy teraz porozmawiać? – spytał się jej w końcu. W odpowiedzi Elen tylko skinęła głową. Odłożyła szybko książkę na materac swojego łóżka, po czym bez słowa wyszła za Garethem z pokoju. Zdecydowała się nie budzić Carla; i tak wiele nie wzniósłby do tej rozmowy. Nie znał ani Garetha, ani reszty jego rodziny. To wyłącznie od niej zależało teraz, co się z nimi stanie. I to tylko ona musiała się tym zająć. Nikt inny nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić za nią.

Mężczyzna przeszedł z nią na nieduży dziedziniec tuż przed wyjściem z budynku. Elen obserwowała go w milczeniu, jak chodzi nerwowo od jednego rogu placu do drugiego, zastanawiając się zapewne nad tym, jak całą tę rozmowę rozpocząć. Poza nimi nie było tu nikogo. Byli kompletnie sami.

\- Słyszałem od mojej matki, że ponoć chcesz, żebyśmy cię wypuścili. – odezwał się w końcu. Nastolatka w odpowiedzi tylko parsknęła gorzkim śmiechem, kręcąc przy tym głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ja chcę, żebyś wypuścił _wszystkich_. Co do jednej osoby. – odparła po chwili. – To jest skrajnie niemoralne, Gareth. I tak coś czuję, że doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

Nie odpowiedział jej od razu. Przyglądał się jej przez dłuższy czas z zaciekawieniem, obserwując uważnie jej reakcję.

\- Rick i jego ludzie zaatakowali nas, Elen. – przypomniał jej cichym głosem. – Przez nich zginął jeden z naszych. Muszą zapłacić za to życiem.

\- Oni jedynie się wtedy bronili przed potencjalnym zagrożeniem. Nie wiem, co wtedy tak zaniepokoiło Ricka, ale na pewno miał ku temu powód.

\- Z miejsca uznał, że rzeczy, które znaleźliśmy, na pewno należą do jakichś jego znajomych. Nie próbował nawet na spokojnie o tym porozmawiać. I tego niby człowieka mam wypuścić na wolność? Faceta, który był gotów rozwalić łeb mojemu własnemu bratu tylko dlatego, bo wydało mu się, że ma on zegarek podobny do tego, jaki miał na sobie jakiś jego znajomy? Poważnie?

Elen westchnęła ciężko. To nie będzie łatwa rozmowa. Nie mogła się jednak poddać – a przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Gareth miał w tym momencie sporo racji, ale i tak zamierzała dalej walczyć o życia swoich towarzyszy. Pomogli jej, gdy najbardziej tego potrzebowała. Nie mogła ich teraz zostawić tutaj na pastwę losu.

\- Ten cholerny wirus zmienił nas wszystkich. – powiedziała. – Musieliśmy przystosować się do nowego, brutalnego świata. Żadne z nas nie miało w tej kwestii nawet najmniejszego wyboru. Oni też tego wyboru nie mieli. Obudzili się pewnego dnia w świecie, którym rządzi wirus zmieniający zmarłych w żerujące na ludzkim mięsie truposze. Ale możemy to wciąż naprawić. – dodała nagle. – Naszą ostatnią nadzieją jest w tej chwili mój ojciec. Tylko on wie, jak to powstrzymać. Musimy go znaleźć.

\- Naprawdę wciąż wierzysz w to, że udało mu się przeżyć tak długo? – spytał się z niedowierzaniem w głosie Gareth. Bardzo szybko jednak pojął, jak wielką gafę popełnił. Elen rzuciła mu harde, poirytowane spojrzenie, wyraźnie dając mu do wiadomości, że przekroczył granicę dobrego smaku.

\- Jestem jego córką. – wycedziła przez zęby, wciąż mocno rozeźlona ostatnimi słowami mężczyzny. – Oczywiście, że w to wierzę. Będę w to wierzyć do samego końca.

\- Podchodzisz do tego wszystkiego zbyt pozytywnie. – stwierdził w pewnym momencie. Wiedział podświadomie, że jak nic tymi słowami pakuje się w kłótnię z nastolatką. Mimo to zdecydował się podjąć to ryzyko. – Sama widzisz, jak ten świat teraz wygląda. Do czego nas wszystkich doprowadził. Nie zawsze mamy możliwość postępować tak, jakbyśmy tego chcieli.

\- Tego typu rozumowanie nie przyniesie żadnego postępu. – Elen nie dawała za wygraną. – Podobnie jak zabijanie i konsumowanie ostatnich przedstawicieli naszego gatunku. – Elen w tym momencie spojrzała się krytycznym wzrokiem na Garetha. Wreszcie doszła do tematu, o którym chciała z nim porozmawiać od samego początku. – Co ci w ogóle przyszło do głowy, człowieku? Czyś ty już do reszty oszalał? Kanibalizm? Serio?

\- Moi ludzie byli na skraju śmierci głodowej, Elen. – mężczyzna próbował się wybronić. – Jakie inne mogłem mieć wtedy wyjście? Dać im umrzeć powolną, cholernie bolesną śmiercią z głodu? W tamtym momencie tylko to mogliśmy zjeść. Nie było innej opcji.

\- Ale teraz już jest. – upierała się nastolatka. – Dlaczego zatem wciąż to ciągniecie? Macie przecież chyba świadomość tego, jak mało nas na tym świecie zostało. Każdy człowiek jest teraz na wagę złota. Jeśli uda nam się to wszystko powstrzymać, potrzebne nam będą tysiące ludzi, aby odbudować zniszczoną cywilizację. Zabijanie innych dla pożywienia to skrajny idiotyzm, Gareth. Na pewno zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Fakt, może i masz trochę racji. – przyznał cichym głosem mężczyzna. Elen w odpowiedzi tylko gorzko się roześmiała.

\- Nie „trochę racji", Gareth. Ja _mam_ rację. – odcięła się. – Spróbuj znaleźć rozwiązanie problemu z Rickiem i pozostałymi. Wyjdź do nich naprzeciw i razem znajdźcie sposób, jak koegzystować na tym samym terytorium. Zrozumcie w końcu, że bez wzajemnego wsparcia nic nie zdziałamy. Nasza rasa i tak jest już na krawędzi zagłady. Nie ułatwiajcie Matce Naturze kompletnego zniszczenia nas wszystkich.

\- Jesteś chwilami aż za mądra jak na swój wiek, wiesz o tym? – zauważył nagle Gareth. – Zapomniałem już kompletnie o tym, jak bardzo jesteś wygadana. Byłabyś idealnym politykiem.

\- Oj, raczej szczerze w to wątpię. – Elen uśmiechnęła się słabo. – To poniekąd przez polityków znaleźliśmy się w tym bagnie.

\- No to jak w takim razie wyglądałby ten twój plan? – spytał się jej nagle mężczyzna. – Co dokładnie chciałabyś zrobić?

Elen tylko przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią na te pytania.

\- Musimy przede wszystkim skupić się na eliminacji tych, którzy są już truposzami. – zaczęła. – Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, Gareth; ich już nie uratujemy. Stanowią dla nas jedynie zagrożenie. I nie możemy tutaj zostać. – dodała po chwili. – Jestem pewna, że mojego tatę przechwycili agenci rządowi i zabrali go z powrotem do którejś z baz. Obstawiam, że pojechali do tej w Waszyngtonie. Musimy tam zatem dotrzeć i dokończyć to, co mój ojciec zaczął: zniszczyć wirusa w zarodku i uodpornić na niego tych, którzy wciąż żyją. Tylko w ten sposób będziemy mogli z tym wygrać. Innej opcji nie ma.

\- Lek na wirusa… wciąż to jest dla mnie cholernie surrealne. – powiedział w pewnym momencie Gareth. Elen zmarszczyła brwi w dezorientacji, niepewna, do czego mężczyzna z tym zmierza. – Wiesz, jakiś czas temu wpadła tu do nas pewna trójosobowa grupka: były wojskowy, jakaś babka i ich naukowiec. Ten ostatni zarzekał się, że zna rozwiązanie na problem z tym wirusem. Też zmierzali do Waszyngtonu. Sam ten wojskowy powiedział wtedy coś w stylu, że „jadą ocalić świat". Mówił to takim tonem głosu, jakby chciał, żebyśmy zaczęli ich z miejsca traktować jak jakichś zbawców czy coś w tym stylu.

\- Jak się ten gość nazywał? – spytała się nastolatka. – Ten naukowiec, o którym mówisz.

\- Eugene… Porter. Tak, tak chyba się nazywał.

 _Eugene… kojarzę to imię._ – pomyślała Elen. – _Czy to aby nie był jeden z młodszych asystentów mojego ojca? Tak… tamten gość też się tak nazywał. Widziałam go parę razy. Całkiem miły facet. Trochę ciapowaty, ale go od razu polubiłam. Też miał świra na punkcie komiksów, tak jak ja._

\- On chyba mówił prawdę. – powiedziała po chwili. Gareth spojrzał się na nią ze szczerym zaskoczeniem po tych słowach. – Kojarzę to imię i nazwisko. To chyba jest jeden z asystentów mojego ojca.

\- To sporo zmienia. – przyznał z wahaniem.

\- Czy to oznacza, że mnie wreszcie posłuchasz? – Elen postanowiła wykorzystać okazję, jaka się jej w tej chwili nadarzyła. – Wypuścisz nas w końcu? Mnie i Carla? I także całą resztę?

\- Co do pozostałych nie mam jeszcze stuprocentowej pewności. – odpowiedział jej Gareth. – Ale… tak, waszą dwójkę chyba mogę już wypuścić. Ty na pewno nie stanowisz dla nas żadnego zagrożenia. On raczej też chyba nie.

 _Chociaż to mi się udało osiągnąć._ – Elen wiedziała, że za jednym zamachem nie przekona go do wszystkiego. – _Dobre chociaż i to. Przynajmniej jest jakiś postęp._

Gareth zaprowadził ją z powrotem do pomieszczenia, gdzie dotychczas przetrzymywana była z Carlem. Mężczyzna otworzył zamek w drzwiach i już miał je uchylić, ale w porę powstrzymała go przed tym Elen.

\- Ja tam wejdę. – powiedziała mu. – Jeśli Carl już nie śpi, na pewno będzie obawiał się, że ktoś mnie zabrał, i że teraz przyszli po niego. Lepiej będzie, jeśli to ja wejdę tam pierwsza. Zapewnię go, że wszystko jest w porządku, po czym wyjaśnię mu całą sytuację.

Gareth bez wahania się na to zgodził. Odsunął się od wejścia, robiąc miejsce Elen.

Dziewczyna weszła tam od razu. Tak jak podejrzewała, nastolatek już nie spał – siedział na łóżku, wyraźnie spięty i zaniepokojony. Gdy tylko tam weszła, Carl od razu spojrzał się w jej stronę. W jednej sekundzie dostrzegła cały wachlarz zmieniających się emocji.

\- Dzięki Bogu, nic ci nie zrobili. – wymamrotał słabym głosem. Zaraz potem wstał z materaca i podszedł szybkim krokiem do Elen. Następnie, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, objął ją i mocno do siebie przytulił.

Nastolatka nie miała w pierwszej chwili pojęcia, jak na to zareagować. Kompletnie ją tym zaskoczył. Ostatecznie jednak objęła go niepewnie i przez krótką chwilę pozwoliła na to, aby zostali w takiej pozycji.

\- Bałem się, że gdzieś cię zabrali. – powiedział nagle Carl. – I że już cię nie zobaczę.

 _Nie mam pojęcia, co mu odpowiedzieć._ – pomyślała Elen. – _Kompletna tabula rasa. Nie wiem, jak na to zareagować._

\- Jesteście już gotowi? – dobiegło ją nagle pytanie Garetha. Carl momentalnie odsunął się od niej, słysząc głos mężczyzny. Elen dostrzegła szybko, że nastolatek przyjął typową obronną pozycję. Nie ufał tym ludziom, i wcale mu się w tej chwili nie dziwiła. Też by tak na jego miejscu się zachowywała.

\- Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, Carl. – zapewniła przyjaciela dziewczyna. – Gareth wypuści nas stąd. Właśnie po to tu ze mną przyszedł. Przekonałam go, że nie stanowimy dla nich żadnego zagrożenia.

\- A mój tata i pozostali? Co z nimi? – spytał się nastolatek w pierwszej kolejności.

 _Też w pierwszej kolejności pytałabym się o swojego ojca. Pod tym względem nie różnimy się ani trochę._

\- Tym zajmiemy się nieco później. – Elen nie chciała niepotrzebnie niepokoić chłopaka. – Na razie najważniejsze jest to, że my możemy stąd wyjść. Twoim tatą i resztą grupy zajmiemy się w następnej kolejności, obiecuję ci to.

Carl uwierzył w to. Widział, że jakimś cudem nastolatce udało się przekonać Garetha do zmiany zdania na ich temat. Pomimo tak długiego czasu rozłąki wciąż miała nad nim pewną kontrolę. Była jedną z jego słabych punktów, i ewidentnie z tego teraz korzystała. Mężczyzna zapewne nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego faktu sprawy.

Nie wykłócał się zatem dalej o swojego ojca. Zrobi tak, jak powiedziała mu to przed chwilą Elen – zajmą się tym w swoim czasie. Wyszedł za dziewczyną z pomieszczenia, obserwując przy tym uważnie mężczyzn, jacy czekali na nich zaraz za drzwiami.

\- Oni was zaprowadzą do waszych nowych kwater. – zapowiedział Elen Gareth, gdy już wyszedł za nimi z ciasnego pomieszczenia, w którym dotychczas byli trzymani. – Będziecie mogli się poruszać swobodnie po terytoriach Terminusu, ale z obstawą tych tutaj. – tu wskazał na rosłych mężczyzn, jakich im przydzielił. – Dla waszego bezpieczeństwa.

W to Carl nie uwierzył nawet przez moment. Zauważył jednak, że Elen nie wydawała się tym faktem ani trochę poruszona. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że dziewczyna wyzbyła się większości emocji. Zaraz potem jednak przypomniał sobie fakt, że pomimo młodego wieku zdawała się ona być całkiem doświadczona w manipulowaniu innymi. Widział to po osobach Garetha, Mary i Alexa. Michonne, Rick i Daryl też bardzo szybko ulegli jej urokowi i wierzyli we wszystko, co im mówiła.

 _Ona jest w tym naprawdę dobra._ – pomyślał nastolatek, przyglądając się jej z zaciekawieniem. Gdy chwilę później ruszyła ona za ludźmi Garetha w nowe miejsce, ten bez wahania poszedł za nią. – _Pewnie to dzięki temu udało jej się tak długo przeżyć. Wiedziała, za jakie sznurki pociągnąć, żeby wymusić na człowieku odpowiednią reakcję. Będę musiał ją chyba poprosić, żeby mnie tego nauczyła._

* * *

Cały następny dzień zszedł im na zwiedzaniu kilku części Terminusu. Elen wybrała się w pierwszej kolejności do pomieszczenia, które służyło na swoiste skrzydło szpitalne, aby tam spotkać się z Alexem. Mężczyzna dochodził do siebie po postrzale. Gdy tylko zobaczył nastolatkę, od razu wstał z prowizorycznego łóżka szpitalnego i podszedł do niej, aby się z nią przywitać.

\- Prosiłem Garetha, żeby was nie zamykał i nie odcinał od reszty. – powiedział jej, gdy tylko usiedli naprzeciwko siebie przy pobliskim stoliku, aby móc chociaż trochę ze sobą porozmawiać. – Ale on się uparł, że „najpierw musiał wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć". Kretyn jeden. Znamy cię przecież bardzo dobrze. Wiemy, kim jesteś. Nie stanowisz dla nikogo zagrożenia.

Elen tylko uśmiechnęła się słabo po tych słowach. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało o ludziach, których musiała zabić, aby przeżyć. I nie zamierzała im bynajmniej się z tego w tej chwili zwierzać.

\- Sorry za to wszystko, młody. – tu Alex zwrócił się niespodziewanie w stronę Carla. Nastolatek zamarł na moment, zdezorientowany tym, że ten nieznajomy zdecydował się podjąć z nim jakąkolwiek rozmowę. – Cała ta sytuacja jest mocno pokręcona. Spróbuję w wolnym czasie pogadać z moim bratem i przekonać go, żeby wypuścił twojego tatę i pozostałych. Na pewno uda nam się dojść z nimi do jakiegoś kompromisu.

\- Też mam taką nadzieję. – odpowiedziała za Carla Elen. Zaraz potem zapadła pomiędzy nimi niezręczna cisza. Żadne z trójki nie wiedziało, o czym mogliby porozmawiać w następnej kolejności.

\- To Gareth ich wam przydzielił? – spytał się nagle Alex, wskazując skinieniem głowy na dwóch mężczyzn stojących przy wejściu do pomieszczenia. W odpowiedzi Elen tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Przesadza, naprawdę. – mężczyzna pokręcił z dezaprobatą po tych słowach. – Gdzie planujecie wybrać się potem? Jak już sobie stąd pójdziecie?

\- Myślałam o tym, aby odwiedzić na trochę Mary. – odparła Elen. – Wiesz może, gdzie ją teraz znajdziemy?

\- Pewnie siedzi z innymi ogrodnikami z tyłu tego budynku. Spędza tam większość dnia. A, Elen… – dodał nagle Alex, gdy nastolatka już chciała się zbierać do wyjścia. – Naprawdę cię za to wszystko przepraszam. Nie tak pewnie sobie wyobrażałaś nasze ponowne spotkanie.

\- Uwierz mi, w porównaniu z innymi sytuacjami, w jakich się w przeszłości znalazłam, ta z całą pewnością nie plasuje się nawet w pierwszej piątce najgorszych momentów mojego życia. – odparła pół-żartem nastolatka. – Później o tym więcej porozmawiamy. – dodała zaraz potem, dostrzegając zaniepokojone spojrzenie dawnego przyjaciela. – Innego dnia, w innym miejscu.

Alex zrozumiał to. Jakiś czas potem Elen i Carl wyszli ze skrzydła szpitalnego i skierowali się niespiesznym krokiem w stronę tyłu budynku, gdzie według słów mężczyzny mieli spotkać Mary.

\- Dalej uważam, że to zły pomysł, żeby tu zostawać. – mruknął nagle półgłosem Carl. Elen zerknęła szybko za siebie, aby sprawdzić, czy aby któryś z mięśniaków Garetha tego nie usłyszał. Odwróciła się dopiero wtedy, gdy była pewna, że obaj wciąż tylko idą za nimi w odpowiedniej odległości, niepomni na to, o czym para nastolatków rozmawia. – Chcę już odzyskać mojego tatę. Dlaczego nie możemy się po prostu wykraść w nocy z naszego pokoju i ich uwolnić?

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że Gareth nie rozmieszcza czujek przez całą dobę, a nie tylko w trakcie dnia? – odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie dziewczyna. – Musimy załatwić to w inny sposób. Jeśli zobaczą, że my gramy według ich zasad, to być może pozwolą reszcie naszej grupy do nas dołączyć. Jest ich tutaj stanowczo za dużo, aby podjąć z nimi jakąkolwiek walkę, Carl. Jedyne, co możemy teraz zrobić, to czekać i planować nasz następny ruch. Tylko to nam pozostało.

Carl nie wydawał się być w pełni przekonany tymi słowami. Znów wrócił do bycia pochmurnym i niezadowolonym ze wszystkiego. Już szykował się sprzeciwienia się jej ostatniej myśli. Nim jednak zdołał to zrobić, rozległ się nagle potężny, ogłuszający huk, po którym nastąpił silny wybuch, który zatrząsł całym budynkiem.

Od wstrząsu, jaki przeszył grunt pod ich nogami, Elen i Carl upadli na ziemię. Dziewczyna szybko obróciła się na bok, aby zobaczyć, co dzieje się dookoła nich. Zobaczyła w tej samej sekundzie, jak część filaru, przy jakim się znajdowali, odrywa się od reszty i spada prosto na nich. Nastolatka zareagowała instynktownie – złapała leżącego obok niej Carla za materiał dżinsowej kurtki, po czym pociągnęła go na siebie i przeturlała się z nim pod przeciwległą ścianę, unikając rozgniecenia przez kawałek muru dosłownie w ostatniej chwili.

Carl dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co przed chwilą miało miejsce. Jego spojrzenie omiotło miejsce, w którym na ziemię spadły odłamki filaru. Zaraz potem przeniósł wzrok na osobę Elen, która leżała na ziemi tuż obok niego, oddychając ciężko i nierówno po tym, jak właśnie ocaliła ich oboje przed staniem się mokrą papką.

\- Dzięki. – wydusił z siebie chłopak. Elen w odpowiedzi tylko kiwnęła głową, wciąż próbując przejąć kontrolę nad własnym oddechem. – Co to, do licha, było? – spytał się po chwili.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. – nastolatka wreszcie odzyskała swój głos. – Ale najlepiej chyba będzie, jak wejdziemy do środka. Zaraz zacznie się tutaj istna panika.

Miała rację. Nie minęła minuta, a z różnych stron zaczęli nadbiegać wystraszeni rezydenci Terminusu. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co właśnie miało miejsce. Byli równie zdezorientowani i przerażeni tym wszystkim, co Elen i Carl.

\- Chodź. – poleciła chłopakowi, wstając jako pierwsza na równe nogi. – Zwiewamy stąd, zanim nas nie stratują.

Carl posłuchał się jej bez szemrania. Wstał z jej pomocą z ziemi, po czym pobiegł zaraz za nią do wnętrza tylnej części budynku. Przeszli tylko przez jedno pomieszczenie, nim nie stanęli twarzą w twarz z Mary.

\- Co się stało? – spytała się od razu kobiety Elen. – Coś wybuchło?

\- Zbiornik z gazem stojący z przodu głównego budynku. – odpowiedziała jej Mary. – Ktoś go celowo wysadził.

\- Kto mógłby chcieć zrobić coś takiego? – nastolatka zadała to pytanie bardziej samej sobie, niż którejkolwiek z osób obok siebie.

\- Nie wiem. – Mary mimo to pospieszyła jej z odpowiedzią. – Ale nie to jest najgorsze. Wybuch przyciągnął w to miejsce mnóstwo truposzy. Przedostają się właśnie na teren Terminusu przez wyrwę w płocie. – Elen momentalnie zamarła, słysząc to. Usłyszała tylko, jak z jej ust wydobywa się zduszony okrzyk przerażenia.

 _To jest chyba najgorszy dzień mojego życia._ – pomyślała. – _Mamy kompletnie przerąbane. Jeśli zaraz się stąd nie wydostaniemy, to jak nic zginiemy._

* * *

 **A/N:** **Yup** **… w tej wersji Eugene nie kłamie – naprawdę jest naukowcem i pracował nad wirusem. Zdecydowałam się podjąć tę ścieżkę, aby łatwiej było wplątać wątek antidotum i postaci ojca Elen.**


	10. Koniec pokoju

**Rozdział dziesiąty: Koniec pokoju**

* * *

Elen biegła za Mary, rozglądając się jednocześnie dookoła. Ludzie uciekali w popłochu, krzycząc i popychając się nawzajem. Widziała, jak jedna z kobiet upadła na ziemię, przewrócona przez jednego z biegnących obok niej mężczyzn. Zanim zdążyła się podnieść, kilka truposzy otoczyło ją i rzuciło się na nią, od razu dobierając się do jej ciała i rozrywając ją na strzępy. Jej krzyki huczały w uszach Elen jeszcze przez długi czas, gdy już z powrotem znalazła się wewnątrz budynku, biegnąc za matką Garetha i Alexa przez długie, wąskie korytarze.

Carl trzymał się przez cały ten czas blisko niej. Nastolatka nie puszczała jego dłoni nawet na moment. Bała się, że jeśli to zrobi, to na pewno ktoś lub coś ich rozdzieli. Nie mogła na to pozwolić.

\- Chodźcie tutaj. – powiedziała nagle Mary. Wbiegła następnie do następnego pomieszczenia, po czym pociągnęła za sobą Elen i Carla. Zamknęła następnie drzwi na zasuwę i odsunęła się szybko od nich.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytała się po chwili Elen. Nie była jeszcze w tej części Terminusu. Wyglądało to jak jakieś miejsce kultu, jak jakaś… kaplica.

\- To jest… – zaczęła cichym głosem Mary. Nie dokończyła jednak swojej myśli. Elen, zaniepokojona tym, odwróciła się szybko w stronę kobiety, obawiając się, że coś się jej stało.

Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, w ciemnym kącie, stała nieznana nastolatce kobieta. W pierwszej chwili dziewczyna nic sobie z tego nie robiła – sądziła, że to po prostu jedna z wielu osób mieszkających w Terminusie, których jeszcze nie miała okazji osobiście poznać. Gdy jednak zobaczyła minę Mary, wiedziała już, co się święci.

Ta kobieta nie pochodziła stąd. Nie była jedną z nich. Pewność co do tego uzyskała, gdy zobaczyła w rękach owej kobiety broń.

 _Czy to możliwe, że to ona jest odpowiedzialna za ten wybuch?_ – pomyślała nagle Elen. – _Czy to właśnie przez nią truposze mogli się tu wedrzeć? Czy naprawdę ktoś mógłby być zdolny do takiego okrucieństwa?_

 _Oczywiście, że mógłby być do tego zdolny._ – odpowiedziała sobie zaraz potem. – _Widziałaś już dostatecznie wiele, aby wiedzieć, że tacy ludzie istnieją. I że jest ich więcej, niż ktokolwiek by się spodziewał._

\- Stój i się nie ruszaj! – wykrzyknęła nagle Mary, wyciągając swoją broń i celując prosto w nieznajomą. – Rzuć natychmiast swoją broń i podnieś ręce do góry.

Nieznajoma kobieta nie zrobiła jednak tego. Zamiast tego wymierzyła lufę strzelby w kierunku Mary, gotowa do zastrzelenia jej.

\- Carol, nie rób tego! – krzyknął Carl. Zaskoczył i zdezorientował tym wszystkie trzy kobiety obecne w pomieszczeniu.

 _On ją zna?_ – zdumiała się w myślach Elen. – _Skąd? Jakim cudem? Kim ona jest? Czy jest w takim razie przyjacielem? Czy jednak jest wrogiem?_

\- Carl? – zdziwiła się kobieta. – Co ty tu robisz?

\- Nie mamy teraz czasu na takie wyjaśnienia. Musimy się stąd wydostać. I musimy koniecznie odnaleźć mojego ojca i pozostałych. – odpowiedział jej nastolatek.

\- Nigdzie się nie ruszę, dopóki ona we mnie celuje. – tu Carol wskazała na Mary, która wciąż stała w pozycji obronnej, z lufą pistoletu wymierzoną prosto w intruza, osłaniając jednocześnie własnym ciałem Elen. – To twoja wina, prawda? – spytała się nagle. – To ty spowodowałaś ten wybuch. To przez ciebie to wszystko się stało.

Carol nic jej nie odpowiedziała. Nie musiała jednak tego robić – prawdę można było bez trudu wyczytać z jej spojrzenia i mowy ciała.

Gniew, złość, ból i frustracja Mary sięgnęły zenitu. Kobieta złapała mocniej swoją broń, przez cały ten czas trzymając Carol na swoim celowniku.

\- To wszystko twoja wina! – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby zaraz potem. Carol drgnęła gwałtownie, uświadamiając sobie w ułamku sekundy, że Mary właśnie zamierza do niej strzelić.

 _O nie. Co to, to nie._ Elen miała już tego wszystkiego dosyć. Dziewczyna doskoczyła szybko do Mary i złapała ją za ramię, po czym uniosła je szybko do góry. Zrobiła to w ostatniej chwili – broń wystrzeliła dosłownie ułamek sekundy później.

\- Dosyć tego zabijania się nawzajem! – wykrzyknęła Elen, tracąc już resztki cierpliwości. – Naszymi wrogami nie powinni być inni ludzie, tylko te cholerne truposze!

\- Powiedz to jej! – Mary niemalże wrzasnęła. – To przez nią moi ludzie są teraz pożerani żywcem przez umarlaki.

\- To wciąż nie jest powód, aby ją zabijać. – odcięła się jej nastolatka. – Bądź lepsza od innych. Nie kieruj się tym waszym chorym powiedzeniem, że „albo jesteś rzeźnikiem, albo bydłem". Nie na tym polega życie. Wirus zniszczył naszą cywilizację, ale nie zniszczył człowieka w każdym z nas. Zapamiętaj to sobie.

Carol była pod głębokim wrażeniem wypowiedzi Elen. Nie miała pojęcia, że ktoś tak młody może być tak mądry, dojrzały i opanowany w sytuacji takiej jak ta. Zerknęła szybko na Carla, ale ten wydawał się tym w ogóle nieporuszony. Najwyraźniej widział już podobną sytuację z udziałem Elen i znał tę stronę dziewczyny.

\- Powinniśmy się stąd wynosić. – powiedziała w końcu Carol. – Póki jeszcze istnieje taka możliwość.

Zaraz potem kobieta bez dalszych wyjaśnień obróciła się na pięcie, podeszła do drzwi po przeciwległej stronie pomieszczenia i otworzyła je. Do środka wtoczyły się trzy umarlaki, które Carol bez trudu zabiła. Dopiero wtedy odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę nastolatków, którzy przyglądali się jej poczynaniom z mieszaniną dezorientacji i obawy.

\- Chodźcie za mną. – poleciła im. Carl od razu do niej podszedł, ale Elen wciąż stała w miejscu, rozdarta pomiędzy udaniem się z ową nieznajomą kobietą w bardziej bezpieczne miejsce, a zostaniem tutaj z Mary, którą znała zdecydowanie lepiej. – Uwierz mi, tu nie czeka cię nic dobrego. – dodała kobieta, dostrzegając wahanie nastolatki. – Jeśli chcesz przeżyć, powinnaś pójść dalej ze mną.

\- Idź. – powiedziała nagle Mary. Elen spojrzała się na nią z niedowierzaniem, kompletnie oszołomiona i zdezorientowana jej słowami. – Dam sobie radę. Gareth na pewno po mnie przyjdzie. Idź z tą kobietą. Przeżyj, Elen.

Nastolatka wahała się jeszcze przez jedną długą chwilę. W końcu jednak podjęła ostateczną decyzję. Zrobiła kilka kroków przed siebie, kierując się w stronę Carla. Nim jednak nie wyszła z nim na zewnątrz, odwróciła się jeszcze raz w stronę Mary, aby rzucić jej jedno ostatnie spojrzenie.

\- Pilnuj jej dobrze. – powiedziała Mary do Carol, nim ta nie wyszła na zewnątrz za parą nastolatków. – Nie dopuść do tego, aby cokolwiek jej się stało.

\- Z pewnością tego dopilnuję. – odpowiedziała jej na to kobieta. – Ale nie robię tego ze względu na ciebie. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, już byś nie żyła. Jesteś jednak kimś ważnym dla tej dziewczynki, więc ci nic nie zrobię.

\- Ty też wciąż żyjesz tylko dzięki niej. – odcięła się jej na to Mary. – Teraz ci to darowałam, ale nie licz na moją łaskę, jeśli spotkamy się ponownie. Pilnuj jej zatem bardzo dobrze. Jeśli bowiem dowiem się, że coś jej się stało… twoje dni będą policzone. I każdego człowieka, który śmiał ją skrzywdzić.

* * *

\- Powinniśmy zawrócić. – powiedział do Carol nastolatek, gdy znaleźli się już poza terenem Terminusu. Kobieta po wydostaniu się z budynku poprowadziła ich prosto w stronę ściany lasu. Carl kilkakrotnie chciał zawrócić, ale kobieta upierała się, że muszą uciekać, póki istnieje taka możliwość. Była też przekonana co do tego, że reszcie również udało się stąd uciec.

\- Zaczekamy na nich tutaj, na skraju lasu. – odpowiedziała mu cichym głosem kobieta. Pociągnęła go następnie za sobą i ukryła go w pobliskich zaroślach. Zaraz potem to samo zrobiła z Elen, która szła tuż za nimi. – Jeśli nikt się nie zjawi w przeciągu najbliższych piętnastu minut, ruszymy dalej w głąb lasu. Na pewno chociaż części z nich musiało udać się stamtąd wydostać.

\- Skąd możesz mieć co do tego taką pewność? – upierał się chłopak. – A co, jeśli dalej są uwięzieni w tych kontenerach? Jak wtedy się stamtąd wydostaną?

\- Widziałam tuż przed wysadzeniem tych zbiorników, jak zabierają twojego ojca i całą resztę do jednego z budynków. Nie mieliby raczej czasu ich znów zamknąć w kontenerach po tym, jak truposze dostały się na teren ich przyczółka. Rick da sobie radę, Carl. – dodała po chwili, widząc, że nastolatek ewidentnie martwi się o los swojego ojca. – Nie z takich tarapatów udawało mu się wyjść. Na pewno wkrótce znowu go zobaczysz.

Nastolatek nic jej na to nie odpowiedział. Siedział tylko w milczeniu i w napięciu czekał na to, aż nie zobaczy swojego taty. Wypatrywał go przez cały ten czas, zaciskając przy tym nerwowo dłonie. Chciał móc tam pobiec i sam go odnaleźć. Zdawał sobie jednak podświadomie sprawę z tego, że gdyby to zrobił, to z pewnością szybko zostałby rozszarpany przez pałętające się tam umarlaki. Jedyne, co im zatem pozostało, to czekać tutaj i liczyć na istny cud.

Minuty tymczasem dłużyły się niemiłosiernie. To nerwowe oczekiwanie wdało się we znaki również i Elen. Dziewczyna zerkała co chwila w stronę Terminusu, licząc na to, że w końcu zobaczą Ricka i resztę jego grupy, idących w ich stronę. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało, i nastolatka powoli zaczęła tracić nadzieję na to, że ta historia będzie miała szczęśliwe zakończenie.

\- Ktoś tam jest. – powiedziała nagle Carol. Nastolatkowie momentalnie drgnęli i spojrzeli się szybko w kierunku, który wskazała im kobieta. Za drzewami, w oddali, ktoś się przemieszczał. Wyglądało na to, że ten ktoś kieruje się prosto na nich. – Schylcie się. – poleciła im zduszonym głosem Carol, sama również przykucając i chowając się za jednym z krzewów. W napięciu czekali na to, aż owy nieznajomy nie zbliży się na tyle, że będą mogli zobaczyć, kto to jest.

\- Carl? – usłyszeli w pewnym momencie. Chłopak drgnął, po czym spojrzał się szybko na Elen z niedowierzaniem. – Carl!

\- Tata? – nastolatek wyszedł z ukrycia i skierował się w stronę nadchodzącej z drugiej strony osoby. Gdy na własne oczy zobaczył, że to naprawdę jest jego ojciec, podbiegł do niego i wtulił się w niego mocno, z trudem powstrzymując się od płaczu.

Chwilę potem dołączyli do niego pozostali. Daryl, gdy tylko zauważył Carol, podszedł do niej i wyściskał ją. Zapadła długa, niezręczna cisza, podczas której Elen stała z boku, przyglądając się im wszystkim z mieszaniną smutku i żalu. Chciała teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, aby znajdował się tu ktoś, kogo ona zna. Być może nie czułaby się wtedy tak, jakby została wykluczona z tej grupy.

\- Elen? – powiedział ktoś nagle. Dziewczyna drgnęła, przekonana, że to Carl się do niej odezwał. Gdy jednak się na niego zobaczyła, że to z pewnością nie był on – nastolatek wciąż stał przy swoim ojcu i był skupiony wyłącznie na nim. – Elen… to naprawdę ty?

Nastolatka powoli obróciła się w stronę osoby, która się do niej zwróciła. Od razu rozpoznała go – znała go bardzo dobrze.

\- Eugene? – wykrztusiła z niedowierzaniem. – Czyli to jednak o tobie mówił Gareth. Już myślałam, że…

Nie zdążyła dokończyć pytania. Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i uścisnął ją mocno, niemalże podnosząc ją przy tym z ziemi. Zaskoczył tym dziewczynę, ale szybko odpowiedziała na jego uścisk.

\- Chwila… wy się znacie? – spytał się Rick. – Skąd?

Elen nie odpowiedziała mu od razu. Odezwała się dopiero wtedy, gdy Eugene wypuścił ją ze swojego uścisku.

\- Eugene pracował z moim ojcem. – wyjaśniła pozostałym. – Należał do zespołu badaczy, jakiemu przewodził mój ojciec.

\- Patrzcie wy no… czyli jednak gość nie kłamał. – mruknął Daryl pod nosem. – Jednak naprawdę jest naukowcem i ma odpowiedź na to, jak to wszystko powstrzymać.

\- Udało ci się znaleźć rozwiązanie? – Elen niemalże krzyknęła. Dotychczas mieli do dyspozycji tylko szczepionki, które były co prawda lekarstwem, ale nie działały „globalnie". Nie były też w stanie za jednym zamachem zniszczyć truposzy. Potrzebowali czegoś, co załatwi to wszystko za jednym zamachem.

\- Nie… nie, nie do końca. – przyznał niechętnie Eugene. – Kierowaliśmy się właśnie w stronę Waszyngtonu, do jednej ze starych baz rządowych. Sądziłem, że tam znajdę profesora Walkera i razem z nim zajmę się pracą nad rozwiązaniem tego problemu. Byłem też pewien, że i ciebie tam znajdę. – dodał po chwili z wahaniem. – Dlaczego… dlaczego jego z tobą nie ma? Nie mów mi tylko, że…

\- Nie wiem, co się z nim stało. – odparła cichym głosem Elen. – Ścigali nas agenci rządowi i musieliśmy się rozdzielić. Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało z nim potem.

\- Henry był zbyt ważny i zbyt wiele wiedział, aby mogli mu coś zrobić. – Eugene widział po jej minie, że dziewczyna wciąż przejmowała się losem swojego ojca. – Na pewno go gdzieś zabrali. Powinniśmy się razem udać do Waszyngtonu. Jestem pewien, że to tam go zabrali.

\- Nie możesz mieć stuprocentowej pewności co do tego. – nastolatka wolała nie robić sobie większych nadziei. Szukała ojca od tak dawna… i dalej nie znalazła nawet najmniejszego śladu, który mógłby doprowadzić ją do niego.

\- Fakt, może i nie wiem, gdzie on się teraz znajduje. – przyznał mężczyzna. – Ale nie zamierzam tracić nadziei. Musimy odnaleźć twojego ojca, Elen. Tylko on może to teraz powstrzymać. Tylko on jest w stanie znaleźć sposób na pozbycie się umarlaków i zakończenie tego wszystkiego, raz na zawsze.


	11. Zgubna wolność

**Rozdział jedenasty: Zgubna wolność**

* * *

\- Jednak nam się udało. – powiedział cichym głosem Carl, idąc obok Elen. – Jednak udało nam się to przetrwać.

\- Mówiłam ci, że tak będzie. – odpowiedziała mu z uśmiechem nastolatka.

Szli niespiesznym krokiem za Carol, która prowadziła całą grupę w sobie tylko znane miejsce. Za nimi, w odległości kilkunastu kilometrów, widać było ponad koronami drzew gęsty dym wydobywający się ze zgliszczy Terminusu.

\- Jak myślisz, czy ktoś tam przeżył? – spytał się po dłuższej chwili dziewczyny Carl. – Gareth, Mary… sądzisz, że zdołali stamtąd uciec w porę?

\- Na pewno dali radę. – powiedziała cichym głosem Elen. – Nie ma opcji, żeby było inaczej. Są równie twardzi, jak ja… a może i są nawet i twardsi ode mnie. Na pewno zdołali się stamtąd w porę wydostać.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie pójdą za nami, aby się mścić. – zauważył w pewnym momencie nastolatek cichym głosem.

\- Też mam taką nadzieję. – dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko po tych słowach.

Resztę drogi spędzili w milczeniu. Byli zbyt zmęczeni na to, aby prowadzić jakieś dłuższe konwersacje. Chcieli na tym etapie dotrzeć tylko w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, rozbić obóz i najzwyczajniej w świecie móc pójść spać.

Po jakimś czasie dotarli wreszcie do małej, drewnianej chatki. Elen, która szła na przedzie grupy razem z Rickiem, Carlem, Michonne i Eugenem, zauważyła nagle, że Carol przyspieszyła nieznacznie, jak gdyby chcąc znaleźć się przy owej chatce możliwie jak najszybciej.

 _Czy ktoś tam jest?_ – pomyślała nagle, dostrzegając jakiś ruch przy wejściu do małego, niepozornego domku. – _Czy Carol o tym wie?_

Odpowiedź na obydwa te pytania przyszła chwilę później. Ze środka wyszedł dość wysoki, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna, niosący w ramionach małe niemowlę. Elen zmarszczyła brwi w dezorientacji, zastanawiając się automatycznie nad tym, kim on był i dlaczego miał ze sobą to dziecko.

\- Judith. – usłyszała nagle obok siebie zduszony okrzyk Ricka. Obróciła się szybko w jego stronę i zobaczyła, jak mężczyzna upuszcza z wrażenia torby na ziemię. Zaraz potem puścił się pędem w stronę mężczyzny i wziął od niego dziecko, przez cały czas z trudem powstrzymując się od płaczu.

 _To jego córka._ – Elen od razu domyśliła się wszystkiego.

Carl dołączył po chwili do swojego ojca i młodszej siostry, sam również będąc bliski rozpłakania się. Sasha w tym czasie wyminęła pozostałych i podbiegła do swojego brata i wyściskała go mocno, śmiejąc się przy tym przez cały czas.

\- Hej, Elen. – nastolatka usłyszała w pewnym momencie głos Carla. Wyrwała się z zamyślenia i przeniosła swoją uwagę na chłopaka, który teraz patrzył się prosto na nią, uśmiechając się szeroko ze szczęścia. – Chcesz poznać Judith?

\- Pewnie. – Elen odpowiedziała mu z uśmiechem, po czym podeszła do niego i Ricka. Carl ujął pewniej swoją małą siostrzyczkę, po czym podszedł nieco bliżej do przyjaciółki. – Cześć, Judith. – powiedziała zaraz potem do dziewczynki. – Jestem Elen. Miło mi cię poznać, mała.

Po chwili Judith została przekazana Michonne, która również chciała się z nią przywitać. Carl i Elen odeszli nieco na bok i dołączyli do pozostałych. Rick właśnie zaczął omawiać z nimi dalszy plan działania.

\- Jeśli ktoś z Terminusu przeżył ten wybuch, to na pewno ruszy za nami. – powiedział. – Będziemy musieli się na to przygotować. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby nas zaszli i zaatakowali.

\- Czy nie rozlano już aby za dużo tej krwi? – wtrąciła się w tym momencie Elen. Cała grupa spojrzała się na nią po jej słowach, zaciekawiona, co też ta nastolatka mogła mieć im teraz do powiedzenia. – Ludzi i tak pozostało już stanowczo za mało przez tego wirusa. Nie powinniśmy bezmyślnie wybijać się tylko dlatego, bo się ze sobą nie zgadzamy.

\- Wiem, że chcesz dla nich dobrze, Elen, ale mówimy tu o kanibalach. – przypomniał jej Rick. – Od tego raczej nie ma powrotu.

\- Doskonale wiem, co oni tam robili. – odcięła się mu automatycznie nastolatka. – Nie zwalnia to nas jednak z bycia ludźmi. To, co się teraz dzieje, to ostateczny test dla ludzkości. Albo to przetrwamy razem, albo zginiemy osobno. Wybór wyłącznie zależy… o Jezus Maria! – krzyknęła nagle. Carl momentalnie drgnął, przekonany, że właśnie zauważyła jakiegoś truposza. Pozostali też tak pomyśleli, bo nagle złapali za swoje bronie, gotowi do walki.

Nic jednak się na nich nie czaiło. Byli bezpieczni.

\- Szczepionki. – powiedziała nagle Elen, zwracając uwagę zebranych z powrotem na siebie. – Szczepionki, one… one zostały w Terminusie. – dziewczyna spojrzała się po chwili na Carla. Nastolatek aż poczuł dreszcz na plecach, gdy zobaczył w jej spojrzeniu czysty strach i przerażenie. Nigdy jeszcze nie widział jej w takim stanie; nawet wtedy, gdy zostali zaatakowani przez tamtych facetów, z którymi podróżował wtedy Daryl. – Cała torba ze szczepionkami na wirusa… przepadła.

* * *

Elen opadła na ziemię przy wysokim, rozłożystym drzewie, wydając przy tym z siebie cichy jęk zawodu.

Rick nie zdecydował się na powrót do Terminusu – według niego powrót po szczepionki nie miał sensu. Jeśli zostały w budynku, to na pewno spłonęły. A jeśli ktoś zdołał je ze sobą wynieść stamtąd, to z pewnością prędzej czy później na tę osobę wpadną – mężczyzna wciąż był bowiem przekonany o tym, że ocalali z Terminusu ruszą prosto za nimi.

Przez długi czas dziewczyna przyglądała się z rozrzewnieniem, jak Carl bawi się nieopodal ze swoją siostrą. Ten jeden obrazek był w stanie ją dostatecznie uspokoić chociaż na tę jedną, krótką chwilę. Przeniosła po jakimś czasie spojrzenie na horyzont, gdzie słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Na sam koniec omiotła spojrzeniem obóz, który członkowie grupy Ricka właśnie rozbijali.

\- Nie martw się o te szczepionki. – powiedziała jej Michonne, dosiadając się do niej i Carla. Elen zerknęła na nią z zaciekawieniem po tych słowach, podobnie jak i Carl, który przerwał na moment zabawę ze swoją siostrą. – Wiem, że wolałabyś odzyskać te szczepionki. Nie są one jednak ważniejsze od twojego życia. Będzie tak, jak mówił Rick – jeśli zostały w Terminusie, to już na pewno strawił je ogień, a jeśli ktoś je zabrał stamtąd, to w końcu na tego kogoś trafimy.

\- Zapewne masz rację. – przyznała niechętnie Elen. – Ale to i tak nieprędko ta myśl zdoła poprawić moje samopoczucie.

\- Zawsze pozostaje też opcja, że znajdziemy w końcu twojego tatę, a on zrobi więcej tych szczepionek. – zauważył po chwili Carl, decydując się włączyć do tej rozmowy.

\- Tak, tyle że większość osób z tej grupy nie została zaszczepiona. – przypomniała mu Elen. – Wolałabym mieć te szczepionki ze sobą. Nie wiadomo przecież, jakie problemy napotkamy po drodze do Waszyngtonu, i czy uda nam się tam znaleźć mojego tatę.

Carl nie próbował dalej jej przekonywać – widział, że dziewczyna była mocno przybita utratą jedynej rzeczy, jaka mogła uratować tych ludzi przed staniem się truposzami w razie swojej śmierci, choroby lub zakażenia. Wiedział też, że Elen sama da sobie radę uporać się z tymi myślami. Mogła wyglądać „słabo i niewinnie", ale w rzeczywistości wcale taka nie była.

Krótko po zapadnięciu zmroku nastolatka ułożyła się spać razem z pierwszą grupą. Rick podzielił ich tak, aby każdy mógł złapać co najmniej pięć godzin snu. Dziewczyna wybrała miejsce tuż obok Carla – jego jedynego znała na tyle dobrze, aby mu w pełni ufać.

 _Mam tu tak naprawdę tylko jednego przyjaciela. To chyba nie świadczy o mnie za dobrze._

Dopiero teraz poczuła, jak bardzo osamotniona tu była. Fakt, Eugene był tu kolejną osobą, którą znała – tyle że, prawdę mówiąc, nie znała go aż tak dobrze. Podczas pobytów w laboratorium, w którym pracował jej ojciec, spotkała mężczyznę tylko kilka razy, i nie rozmawiała z nim tam zwykle – zamieniła może z nim wtedy z góra kilka zdań, nie więcej. O wiele lepiej znała Garetha i jego rodzinę.

Tyle że oni byli teraz ich wrogami.

Elen marzyła mimo to o tym, żeby Gareth jakimś cudem nawrócił się na właściwą drogę – wierzyła w to, że nie jest jeszcze dla niego za późno na to. Chciałaby też, żeby Rick wreszcie zdołał przebaczyć mężczyźnie za to, co zrobił.

\- Jeszcze nie śpisz? – usłyszała nagle obok siebie cichy głos Carla. Obróciła się nieznacznie w bok, tak aby móc się na niego lepiej spojrzeć. Carl przyglądał się jej uważnie, jak gdyby zaniepokojony tym, że dziewczyna wciąż nie mogła usnąć. – Nie możesz zasnąć?

\- Niedługo pewnie zasnę. – zapewniła go Elen, posyłając mu słaby, łagodny uśmiech, aby choć trochę go uspokoić i zapewnić go o tym, że wszystko będzie z nią w porządku. – Nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

Chłopak przyglądał się jej jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale ostatecznie przytaknął głową na znak, że rozumie to i „daje jej spokój", po czym obrócił się na drugi bok, twarzą w stronę rozpalonego niedaleko ogniska, przy którym siedziała pierwsza warta.

 _Co to mogło znaczyć?_ – zastanowiła się, przyglądając się jeszcze przez jakiś czas chłopakowi. – _Czemu on aż tak się o mnie martwi?_

Nie zamartwiała się tym tematem zbyt długo – jej myśli bardzo szybko powróciły do straconych szczepionek.

 _Niech uda mi się je znaleźć, proszę._ – poprosiła przed zaśnięciem. – _Muszę znaleźć jakiś sposób, aby je odzyskać. Są jedyną szansą na ocalenie tych ludzi. Proszę, musimy na nie jakimś cudem znów trafić… inaczej nie damy rady przetrwać._


	12. Kaznodzieja

**A/N:** _**I wróciłam :) Moja sytuacja na razie się „ustabilizowała" – jeśli w ogóle można to tak nazwać. Mama, na całe szczęście, zdrowieje i plecy ją mniej bolą – wszystko chyba się zaczyna zrastać. Babcia jednak, niestety, nie wyzdrowiała – trzy dni po opublikowaniu mojej notki zmarła; 14 lutego, ujmując dokładniej. Razem z rodziną trzymamy się i staramy się „wrócić do normalności". Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przysłali do mnie ciepłe słowa pocieszenia i zrozumienia. Nie gwarantuję jeszcze, że rozdziały będą pojawiać się regularnie. Mam jednak zrobiony grafik, tak żeby być w stanie ogarnąć jak najwięcej tytułów. Skupiam się jednak w pierwszej kolejności na domu, rodzinie i na własnych oryginalnych pomysłach.**_

 **AB** : _Dzięki ogromne za komentarz :) Cieszę się niezmiernie, że moje opowiadanie ci się podoba. Jeśli chodzi o Elen, to, no cóż… z reguły wierzę w potęgę ludzkiej siły umysłu, wolę walki i to, że koniec końców większość z nas wybiera, żeby „być człowiekiem". To jest chyba jeden z powodów, dla których wzięłam się za fanfiki z tego fandomu – lubię ten serial, ale jego twórcy ewidentnie nie przedstawiają całego spektrum tego, jak ludzkość by zachowała się w obliczu takiej apokalipsy. Z góry założyli, że większość będzie zachowywać się jak jacyś anarchiści, a ci, którzy będą „tymi spokojnymi", zawsze zostaną zdławieni przez tych silniejszych. Ja tam osobiście wolę wierzyć, że jednak w takiej sytuacji hart ducha i pozytywne cechy charakteru wygrałyby z chęcią kreowania wokół siebie jeszcze większego chaosu :) A jeśli chodzi o następne rozdziały, to będę starała się je jak najszybciej pisać. Wszystko będzie zależało od weny twórczej, ilości wolnego czasu oraz tego, jak będzie mi szło z innymi fanfikami i oryginalnymi powieściami – tym bardziej, że na drugą połowę marca/początek kwietnia zaplanowałam publikację pierwszej z nich._

 **Rozdział dwunasty: Kaznodzieja**

* * *

Następnego dnia grupa wyruszyła w dalszą drogę z samego rana, krótko po nastaniu świtu. Zebrali wszystkie rzeczy i szybko opuścili teren obozu, kierując się szybkim krokiem jak najdalej od Terminusu.

Elen prawie od razu zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak. Rick i Daryl zerkali co chwila za siebie, jak gdyby spodziewali się, że ktoś za moment wyskoczy na nich zza krzaków z toporem w ręku, gotów do pociachania ich na drobne kawałki.

\- Coś jest nie tak? – spytała się ich w pewnym momencie. – Ktoś nas śledzi, czy co?

\- To jest bardzo możliwe. – odpowiedział jej po dłuższej chwili Daryl. Gdy tylko to powiedział, dziewczyna drgnęła nerwowo, po czym od razu zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła, sama szukając w zaroślach potencjalnego napastnika. – Jestem pewien, że w nocy słyszałem, jak ktoś szwenda się niedaleko naszego obozu. Na pewno to nie było ani zwierzę, ani żaden truposz.

\- I dlatego właśnie musimy się teraz trzymać razem. – dodał zaraz potem Rick. – Nie oddalaj się zatem i trzymaj się blisko reszty. – polecił cichym głosem dziewczynie.

Elen bez szemrania posłuchała się jego polecenia. Przez całą drogę trzymała się najbliżej Carla i Michonne, dzielnie dotrzymując im kroku pomimo upału i nierównej, trudnej drogi przez gęsty las. Zerkała co jakiś czas na obie strony, próbując doszukać się w chaszczach owej osoby, która ich śledziła, ale nikogo tam nie dostrzegła. Po jakimś czasie znudziło jej się wypatrywanie kogoś, kto już dawno temu mógł sobie odpuścić łażenie za nimi, i przeniosła swoją uwagę na Carla. Chłopak niósł przed sobą swoją małą siostrzyczkę. Jednocześnie bawił się z nią i uważał na to, gdzie staje i czy gdzie w pobliżu nie czai się jakieś zagrożenie.

\- Hej. – Głos chłopaka wyrwał ją nagle z zamyślenia. Elen zamrugała kilkakrotnie, myślami powracając do rzeczywistości, po czym spojrzała się z lekką dezorientacją na Carla. – Wszystko w porządku? – spytał się jej z wyraźną troską w głosie.

\- Tak, jasne. – zapewniła go Elen, wymuszając na ustach blady uśmiech. – Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku.

Chłopak szybko zdecydował się dalej nie dociekać. Widział ewidentnie, że Elen, tak jak i on, jego ojciec czy Michonne, rozglądała się co jakiś czas w poszukiwaniu tego, kto wałęsał się minionej nocy przy ich obozie. Do tego na pewno wciąż zadręczała się tym, że straciła torbę ze szczepionkami.

Przez jakiś czas szli w milczeniu, obserwując jedynie wszystko dookoła, w razie gdyby napatoczył się tutaj jakiś truposz lub inny nieproszony gość. Elen straciła w pewnym momencie rachubę czasu. Nie wiedziała, ile już idą, ale musieli maszerować już bardzo długo – nogi powoli zaczynały ją boleć w stawach.

\- Hej, słyszeliście to? – spytała się nagle Sasha. Jej pytanie sprawiło, że wszyscy automatycznie zatrzymali się i wytężyli słuch, próbując usłyszeć to, na co kobieta przed chwilą zwróciła uwagę.

\- Ktoś krzyczy. – powiedziała po jakimś czasie Elen. Trudno było to z początku usłyszeć przez szum płynącego w pobliżu potoku. – Woła o pomoc.

Rick, Carol i Daryl od razu ruszyli w tamtą stronę. Carl również chciał tam pobiec z nimi, ale wciąż trzymał na rękach Judith. Obrócił się do Michonne, już szykując się do tego, aby przekazać kobiecie dziecko, gdy Elen zdecydowała się wkroczyć do akcji.

\- Zostań tu ze swoją siostrą. – poradziła chłopakowi, jednocześnie wyciągając zza paska swój nóż. – Ja im pomogę. O nic się nie martw. – Dziewczyna następnie pobiegła za Rickiem i pozostałą dwójką, nie czekając już na odpowiedź nastolatka.

Po chwili wybiegła na małą, wąską polanę. Pierwsze, co zobaczyła, to siedzącego na wysokim głazie ciemnoskórego mężczyznę w sutannie księdza. Zaskoczona jego widokiem, zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami. Zaraz potem jednak przeniosła swoją uwagę na truposzy, którzy otoczyli głaz, i którzy to chcieli ściągnąć z niego owego mężczyznę.

Dziewczyna zadziałała natychmiastowo – pierwsza doskoczyła do znajdujących się najbliżej niej truposzy i zaczęła ich likwidować, jednego po drugim. Rick, Daryl i Carol szybko przyłączyli się do niej, i już po kilku minutach cały teren został kompletnie oczyszczony z nieumarłych.

Rick i Daryl podeszli zaraz potem do mężczyzny, po czym pomogli mu zejść z głazu. Elen obserwowała go uważnie, jak ten chwiejnie staje na ziemi, opierając się o głaz.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Rick spytał się po chwili nieznajomego. Ten w odpowiedzi tylko pokiwał głową, po czym obrócił się nagle w przeciwną stronę i zwymiotował.

Elen zmarszczyła brwi, krzywiąc się przy tym nieznacznie z odrazą.

 _W sumie mu się nie dziwię._ – pomyślała po chwili nastolatka. – _Też podobnie reagowałam w pierwszych tygodniach, gdy musiałam zabijać truposzy. To nigdy nie jest miłe. Po jakimś czasie jednak się do tego przywyka._

\- Przepraszam. – wymamrotał w końcu mężczyzna, prostując się powoli. – I dziękuję wam za pomoc. – dodał zaraz potem. – Jestem ojciec Gabriel. – tu wyciągnął zachęcająco rękę do Ricka, ale mężczyzna nie przyjął jej. Spojrzał się tylko na nią nieufnie, nim nie podniósł spojrzenia na twarz kaznodziei.

\- Czy masz przy sobie jakąś broń? – spytał się bezpośrednio mężczyzny. Ksiądz na jego słowa tylko cicho się zaśmiał.

\- Czy wyglądam na osobę, która może mieć jakąś broń?

Jego odpowiedź nie została jednak przyjęta z aprobatą przez większość. Nauczeni negatywnym doświadczeniem, woleli wierzyć w to, co widzą. A jak na razie nie mieli stuprocentowej pewności, że stojący przed nimi człowiek nie stanowi dla nich żadnego zagrożenia.

Ojciec Gabriel też dostrzegł po chwili, że taka odpowiedź chyba ich nie satysfakcjonuje. Musiał wyrazić się bardziej precyzyjnie i bezpośrednio.

\- Nie, nie mam przy sobie żadnej broni. – powiedział cichym głosem, przestając się uśmiechać. – Słowo Boga jest jedyną bronią, jakiej potrzebuję.

\- Chyba to nie podziałało. – burknął w tym momencie Daryl.

\- Och, ależ wręcz przeciwnie. – odparł mu ze spokojem Gabriel. – Modliłem się do niego o pomoc, i pomoc faktycznie nadeszła. Modlitwa zatem z całą pewnością zadziałała.

Po jego słowach znów na dłuższą chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza. Wszyscy przyglądali mu się nieufnie, wciąż oceniając, czy jest dla nich zagrożeniem, czy nie.

\- Przepraszam, że o to w takiej chwili pytam… – zaczął po jakimś czasie kaznodzieja. – Czy nie macie przy sobie może jakiegoś jedzenia? To, które miałem przy sobie, spadło na ziemię, gdy uciekałem.

\- Proszę. – Carl jako pierwszy zaoferował mu kilka batonów energetycznych, jakie wyjął ze swojego plecaka. Elen podeszła do mężczyzny jako druga i zaoferowała mu resztkę wody ze swojej butelki. Mężczyzna przyjął z uśmiechem ich jedzenie.

\- Dziękuję wam bardzo. – powiedział do pary nastolatków. – Co za piękne dziecko. – dodał po chwili, zwracając nagle swoją uwagę na Judith, którą Elen wciąż trzymała na ramionach. – To twoja siostra?

\- Nie. – poprawiła go automatycznie Elen. – To jest jego siostra. – tu wskazała na Carla.

\- Rozumiem. – Gabriel znów zamilkł na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Elen wykorzystała to, aby zerknąć szybko a Ricka, który wciąż uparcie milczał, podobnie jak reszta jego grupy, i tylko obserwował uważnie mężczyznę. – Macie może jakiś obóz?

\- A ty masz jakiś obóz? – odpowiedział mu pytaniem na pytanie Rick.

\- Mam kościół. – Ksiądz nawet na moment nie zawahał się, udzielając mu tej odpowiedzi.

Rick drgnął nagle, po czym podszedł szybkim krokiem do mężczyzny i bez słowa wyjaśnienia zaczął go przeszukiwać w poszukiwaniu broni. Gabriel nie zaprotestował – wiedział zapewne, że tylko w ten sposób zyska zaufanie tego człowieka.

\- Ile nieumarłych zabiłeś? – spytał się go po chwili ojciec Carla.

\- Żadnych. – odpowiedział ze spokojem Gabriel.

\- Ilu ludzi zabiłeś?

\- Żadnych. – powtórzył mężczyzna, wciąż równie spokojny, co wcześniej.

\- Dlaczego? – Rick wyprostował się i zrobił dwa kroki w tył, aby móc lepiej przyjrzeć się kaznodziei.

\- Bo Bóg potępia przemoc.

\- Coś musiałeś zrobić. – mężczyzna nie ustępował. – Wszyscy coś zrobiliśmy. Co to zatem takiego było?

Elen na tym etapie zaczęła się już niepokoić – sytuacja znów stała się napięta. Nie chciała kolejnego konfliktu pomiędzy żywymi – widziała już tego w ostatnich dniach stanowczo zbyt wiele razy. Chciała, żeby chociaż ten jeden raz Rick po prostu komuś zaufał.

\- Owszem, jestem grzesznikiem. – powiedział Gabriel, nim nastolatka zdołała sama zareagować i przerwać tę dziwną przepychankę, jakiej uparł się Rick. – Grzeszę codziennie, jak każdy z nas. Ale swoje grzechy wyjawiam tylko Bogu, nie nieznajomym.

Elen wstrzymała w napięciu oddech, czekając na reakcję ze strony pozostałych. Spojrzała się po wszystkich i z ulgą zobaczyła, że słowa księdza wyraźnie ostudziły morderczy zapał pozostałych. Chyba w końcu nieco się przekonali co do tego, że nie był on jednym z „tych złych".

\- To gdzie jest ten twój kościół? – spytała się go po chwili Michonne, podchodząc nieco bliżej mężczyzny. – Zaprowadzisz nas tam?

\- Oczywiście. – odpowiedział jej od razu kaznodzieja. – Znajduje się niedaleko stąd.

Elen zerknęła znacząco na Carla, gdy reszta grupy ruszyła za ojcem Gabrielem. Chłopak złapał jej spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się do niej pogodnie, zapewniając ją tym jednym uśmiechem, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Elen niepewnie odpowiedziała mu na niego swoim własnym uśmiechem, nim nie ruszyła za nastolatkiem i resztą grupy, kierując się w stronę kościoła.


	13. Nadzieja w zgliszczach

**Rozdział trzynasty: Nadzieja w zgliszczach**

* * *

Gabriel zaprowadził Ricka i jego grupę prosto do swojego kościoła. Zajęło mu to, jak ich zapewniał wcześniej, zaledwie kilkanaście minut.

Gdy zatrzymali się przed wejściem do budynku, Elen podeszła do Carla i oddała mu jego siostrę, którą niosła przez cały ten czas aż do teraz. Jako pierwsza obeszła powoli kościół, uważnie przyglądając się napisom wypisanym na jego ścianach.

 _Ludzie, którzy to napisali, musieli go naprawdę nienawidzić._ – pomyślała, przyglądając się na kolejne zapiski wyryte na białym drewnie. – _Ciekawe, co takiego zrobił, że sobie na to zasłużył?_

\- Musimy zebrać więcej jedzenia. – usłyszała w pewnym momencie głos Ricka. Mężczyzna już zaczął przegrupowywać wszystkich i przydzielać im różne zadania. – I trzeba będzie też pójść napełnić butelki wodą.

\- Ja mogę to zrobić. – Elen zgłosiła się od razu na ochotnika, odchodząc powoli od fasady budynku i kierując się w stronę reszty grupy.

\- Ja też się zgłaszam na ochotnika. – Bob, chłopak Sashy, zgłosił się do pomocy jako drugi.

\- Dobrze… dwójka chyba wystarczy. – Rick rozejrzał się jeszcze po pozostałych, zastanawiając się przy tym nad podjęciem ostatecznej decyzji. – Tak… wybierzcie się we dwójkę. Powinniście sobie dać radę. My w tym czasie ogarniemy ten kościół, zobaczymy, jak wszystko tam wygląda, i przygotujemy nocleg.

Elen tylko skinęła głową, dając tym znać mężczyźnie, że wszystko zrozumiała.

\- Uważaj na siebie. – powiedział jej nagle Carl, gdy dziewczyna już miała odejść z Bobem.

Zaskoczył ją tym. Spojrzała się na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale nie skomentowała jego słów w żaden sposób. Uśmiechnęła się tylko po chwili słabo, po czym kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie, że będzie na siebie uważać.

Zaraz potem wyruszyła razem z Bobem na poszukiwanie jedzenia i wody pitnej. To drugie znaleźli dość szybko – niedaleko kościoła płynął strumień z czystą wodą. Napełnili czym prędzej wszystkie butelki, jakie ze sobą wzięli, po czym dopiero wtedy ruszyli w dalszą drogę, aby spróbować znaleźć tu jakieś jedzenie.

\- Nie ma tu chyba żadnej zwierzyny. – stwierdził w pewnym momencie Bob. – Trzeba będzie poszukać jakichś jagód i tym podobnych.

\- Może wcale nie będzie trzeba tego robić. – odpowiedziała mu na to Elen. – Powinniśmy wrócić z samą wodą. Znając życie, pewnie reszta grupy znalazła już jakieś zapasy jedzenia w tamtym kościele. To niemożliwe, żeby tamten kaznodzieja przetrwał tak długo w takiej dziczy bez odpowiedniej ilości pochowanego po kątach jedzenia w puszkach.

\- Też możesz mieć w sumie rację. – przyznał mężczyzna, uśmiechając się przy tym kątem ust. – Dobra, zaraz zawrócimy. Przejdźmy jeszcze tylko krótki kawałek drogi, żeby upewnić się, że faktycznie nic tu nie znajdziemy.

Zrobili dokładnie tak, jak powiedział – przeszli jeszcze niecałą milę, rozglądając się uważnie za jakimkolwiek źródłem pożywienia. Na nic jednak nie natrafili.

\- Dobra, zawracamy. – zadecydował Bob. Obrócił się na pięcie, przygotowując się do drogi powrotnej. Elen zrobiła to samo, myślami już krążąc wokół osoby Carla. Uśmiechnęła się słabo, zdając sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że nie mogła się doczekać, żeby go znów zobaczyć, mimo że dopiero co niedawno się widzieli.

Dźwięk tępego uderzenia sprawił, że Elen nagle zamarła. Usłyszała zaraz potem, jak coś pada na ziemię tuż za nią. Po dźwięku domyśliła się, że to ciało – to Bob właśnie upadł. A w połączeniu z tym, co usłyszała wcześniej, nastolatka momentalnie wywnioskowała, że mężczyzna został znokautowany.

 _Nie wpadaj w panikę, nie wpadaj w panikę._ – powtórzyła sobie w myślach, na moment zamierając w bezruchu. – _Jak tylko wyczujesz kogoś za sobą, uderz mocno i uciekaj. Nie odwracaj się za siebie. Po prostu uciekaj._

Zaraz potem poczuła dotykiem, jak ktoś się do niej zbliża. Gdy tylko to wyczuła, od razu przesunęła się nieco w bok, gotując się do ataku.

W tej samej chwili poczuła silne uderzenie w tył głowy. Zobaczyła tylko, jak grunt nagle szybko się do niej zbliża. Zaraz potem nastała ciemność.

* * *

Gdy się ocknęła, pierwsze, co zarejestrowała, to tępy ból głowy. Syknęła cicho i automatycznie zacisnęła powieki, jednocześnie próbując go zignorować. Po dłuższej chwili przywykła do bólu do tego stopnia, że mogła z powrotem otworzyć oczy.

Była noc. Niedaleko niej rozpalone zostało ognisko. Zaraz potem dostrzegła, że siedzi przy nim kilka osób. Jedną z nich rozpoznała po chwili – to był jeden z chłopaków z Terminusu. Widziała go z raz czy dwa przelotem, gdy tam była.

W następnej kolejności dostrzegła Boba. Mężczyzna leżał na ziemi tuż obok niej. Był w pełni przytomny. Elen już otworzyła usta, aby się do niego odezwać, ale wtedy nagle zauważyła, że ten z jakiegoś powodu płakał.

 _Co się dzieje?_ – zaczęła się od razu gorączkowo zastanawiać. – _Co się stało? Dlaczego on płacze? Dlaczego…?_

Wtedy właśnie zobaczyła, że mężczyźnie brakuje połowy jednej nogi.

Elen rozchyliła usta w niemym okrzyku przerażenia. Zaraz potem jej spojrzenie powędrowało gwałtownie w stronę ogniska, przy którym osoby tam siedzące rozmawiały ze sobą jak gdyby nigdy nic i śmiały się do rozpuku. Nagle w końcu dostrzegła, co znajdowało się tuż ponad ogniem.

Rożen. A na nim piekła się noga mężczyzny.

Elen odwróciła gwałtownie spojrzenie od tego widoku. Poczuła jednocześnie, jak robi jej się słabo. Podniosła związane sznurem ręce do góry i zatkała dłońmi usta, przymykając przy tym na moment powieki.

\- Fakt, to nie jest zbyt przyjemny widok. – usłyszała wtem znajomy głos tuż obok siebie. – Nie mieliśmy jednak innego wyjścia.

Powoli podniosła się i otworzyła oczy, aby móc spojrzeć się na osobę, która to powiedziała. Gareth uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, w ogóle nie wydając się przejęty tym, co właśnie on i jego ludzie zrobili.

Zaraz za nim dostrzegła siedzących nieopodal Alexa i Mary. Na krótką chwilę poczuła ulgę widząc, że nic im nie jest, ale zaraz potem przypomniała sobie, że to przez nich się tu znalazła. I że to oni okaleczyli Boba.

Odczekała krótką chwilę, próbując odczytać po tym, co czuła, czy da radę się kontrolować. Gdy tylko zdała sobie sprawę, że na nic zdadzą się jej próby uspokojenia się, i że musi wybuchnąć, bo inaczej jak nic oszaleje, zdecydowała się zrobić dokładnie to, co jej umysł jej podpowiadał.

\- Co ty najlepszego zrobiłeś?! – wykrzyknęła na całe gardło. Zaskoczyła tym wszystkich, włącznie z samym Garethem, który drgnął nieznacznie, w ogóle nie spodziewając się po niej takiej reakcji. – Jego noga… co… jak… jak wy mogliście zrobić? Jakimi potworami jesteście, do cholery?

\- Takimi, którzy musieli przeżyć na ochłapach rzucanych im przez inne, groźniejsze potwory. – odpowiedział jej na to z iście stoickim spokojem mężczyzna. – Nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia. – dodał po chwili.

\- Gówno prawda. – odcięła mu się automatycznie nastolatka. – Mieliście wybór. Mogliście nic mu nie robić. Możesz sobie wsadzić takie durne tłumaczenia tam, gdzie słońce nie sięga.

\- Mów tak dalej, a nie pomogę ci znaleźć twojego ojca. – przerwał jej nagle Gareth. Elen momentalnie zamarła i zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy, przyglądając się uważnie mężczyźnie. – Od samego początku chciałem ci pomóc, Elen. I dalej chcę to zrobić. Zabiorę cię do Waszyngtonu i pomogę ci znaleźć twojego ojca.

 _Szybko przeskoczył z jednego tematu na drugi._ – pomyślała nastolatka, wciąż pilnie obserwując swojego dawnego przyjaciela. – _Ten to ma dopiero tupet, no naprawdę._

\- Nigdzie nie zamierzam iść z kanibalami. – powiedziała w końcu z ewidentną dumą i butą w głosie. – Nie zostawię Carla i jego grupy. Nie ma takiej opcji. To wy raczej powinniście zmienić swoje podejście. – dodała zaraz potem. – Rick i reszta wkrótce zaczną nasz szukać. A gdy nas odnajdą, wtedy srogo pożałujecie tego, co zrobiliście.

Gareth po jej słowach zamilkł na długą chwilę, zamyślając się nad tym, co dziewczyna mu właśnie powiedziała.

\- Raczej tak nie będzie. – odpowiedział w końcu.

Odszedł następnie od niej, aby zająć się czymś innym. Elen od razu obróciła się bokiem do Alexa i Mary – nie chciała teraz z nimi rozmawiać i wysłuchiwać kolejnych pustych, nieszczerych tłumaczeń.

Jej spojrzenie padło w pewnym momencie na leżącą przy jednym z mężczyzn torbę. Rozpoznała ją od razu – to była jej torba. Ta, w której trzymała wszystkie szczepionki.

 _Przetrwała._ – ucieszyła się mimowolnie, z trudem powstrzymując się od ujawnienia swoich emocji i uśmiechnięcia się z ulgą. – _Zabrali ją ze sobą. Teraz tylko muszę znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby im ją zabrać. No i wymyślić też, jak im uciec._

Gareth wrócił z patrolu niecałą godzinę później. Bob w tym czasie został od niej zabrany i odsunięty dalej od ogniska, a bliżej ściany lasu.

Mężczyzna w pierwszej kolejności skierował się w stronę chłopaka Sashy. Usłyszała, jak zaczyna prowadzić jakiś długi monolog, i momentalnie odwróciła się bokiem do nich, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru wysłuchiwania tego, co Gareth teraz mówił. Podniosła po chwili spojrzenie ku rozgwieżdżonemu, bezchmurnemu niebu i przez dłuższy czas wpatrywała się w nie. Robiła wszystko, co tylko mogła, aby próbować myśleć teraz o pozytywnych rzeczach. Przywoływała w myślach osobę swojego taty, czasy, gdy wszystko się układało, słoneczne dni na plaży przy ich domku letniskowym… po jakimś czasie jej myśli zaczęły biec w stronę osoby Carla. Chłopak był teraz jedyną osobą, jaka trzymała ją po „jasnej stronie mocy" i dawała jej wolę do życia. Polubiła go bardzo. Pomyślała nagle, jak bardzo chciałaby móc już być z nim; bezpieczna, z dala od tych pokręconych kanibali.

Gareth raczej jej nie zabije – dalej ją sobie cenił i nie bała się o to, że może jej coś zrobić. O wiele bardziej bała się teraz o Boba.

 _No właśnie, Bob…_ \- pomyślała nagle. Nie słyszała już głosu Garetha. Teraz zamiast niego słyszała właśnie Boba. Jego głos stawał się powoli coraz głośniejszy, gdy ten mówił o czymś Garethowi.

Nagle mężczyzna się roześmiał głośno, niemalże do rozpuku. Zdezorientował tym Elen, która od razu spojrzała się w jego stronę, niezmiernie ciekawa tego, dlaczego zaczął się nagle śmiać. Zobaczyła, że Gareth i cała reszta jego grupy są równie zdezorientowani, jak i ona.

\- Jecie… jecie zakażone mięso. – wykrztusił w końcu z siebie Bob, wciąż nie przestając się śmiać. – To mięso… jest skażone. Zostałem wcześniej ugryziony.

Członkowie grupy Garetha milczeli tylko przez krótki czas. Bardzo szybko jednak stracili nad sobą panowanie i zaczęli panikować. Bali się, że zostali „zainfekowani" i że za moment jak nic zaczną przemieniać się w truposzy.

Elen wiedziała jednak, że tak się nie stanie. Wiedziała o tym, że każdy z nich posiada w sobie tego wirusa, który przemienia ludzi po śmierci w truposzy, tyle że na chwilę obecną ten wirus pozostawał u nich nieaktywny. Tylko Gareth i jego rodzina byli bezpieczni. Dziewczyna zaczęła się jednak zastanawiać nad tym, czy aby była to prawda – czy aby Gareth, Alex i Mary naprawdę znajdowali się poza „strefą zagrożenia". Też zjedli przecież to „zakażone mięso". Nie była naukowcem tak jak jej ojciec, nie znała się więc na tym aż tak dobrze. Pomyślała jednak o tym, że może istnieć możliwość, że poprzez zjedzenie tego mięsa Gareth i reszta mogą powrócić do poprzedniego stanu swojego zdrowia.

 _To chyba jest bardzo mało prawdopodobne._ – pomyślała. – _Ale w sumie dobrze by było, żeby tak sobie pomyśleli. Może chociaż to by nimi trochę_ _telepnęło_ _._

Nie odezwała się nawet słowem – obserwowała tylko z rosnącą satysfakcją, jak ludzie dookoła panikują.

Gareth też nie wyglądał za ciekawie. On również zaniepokoił się słowami Boba. Nie wiedział, czy i jego dotkną jakieś efekty uboczne. Zerknął po chwili na Elen, która, doskonale wykorzystując zaistniałą sytuację, uśmiechnęła się do niego mściwie.

\- Podnieście go. – polecił w pewnym momencie Gareth Alexowi i jeszcze jednemu ze swoich ludzi. Mężczyźni zrobili dokładnie to, co im polecił. On sam podszedł do Elen, po czym jednym ruchem pociągnął ją ku górze i postawił do pionu. – On naprawdę został ugryziony?

\- Na to wychodzi. – odpowiedziała mu niewinnym tonem głosu Elen. – Nie widziałam tego, ale na waszym miejscu uwierzyłabym mu na słowo.

\- Dobra. – Gareth zacisnął zęby, z trudem panując nad swoim gniewem. – Idziemy.

\- Gdzie? – spytała się go dziewczyna. Ten nic jej nie odpowiedział; pociągnął ją tylko w stronę mroku, jaki spowijał las dookoła nich.

 _Gdzie on nas prowadzi?_ – zastanawiała się Elen. Widziała, jak Alex i dwóch mężczyzn niosą tuż za nią Boba. Co chwilę potykała się o wystające z ziemi korzenie drzew. Próbowała jednak utrzymać jakoś równowagę.

Po kilkunastu minutach szybkiego marszu nagle się zatrzymali. Elen została gwałtownie popchnięta na ziemię, pomiędzy wysokie krzewy. Wciąż zaniepokojona, rozejrzała się szybko dookoła i dostrzegła nagle znajomą fasadę kościoła, w którym jej grupa dopiero co się ulokowała.

 _Zmienił jednak zdanie?_ – zdumiała się dziewczyna. Spojrzała się bokiem na Garetha, który przykucnął tuż obok niej. Mężczyzna skupiał się teraz na obserwowaniu wejścia do kościoła. Po chwili obrócił się ku niej na moment, tylko po to, aby zaraz potem zerknąć na coś ponad nią.

Dziewczyna też się tam obejrzała i zobaczyła, jak ludzie Garetha porzucają nieopodal Boba. Domyśliła się nagle, że wcale nie chcieli się poddać – chcieli w ten sposób wywabić Ricka i pozostałych z ukrycia.

 _Muszę ich ostrzec._ – pomyślała, zastanawiając się gorączkowo nad tym, co teraz zrobić. – _Oni wpadną w pułapkę. Muszę koniecznie ich ostrzec._

Gdy usłyszała ciche skrzypienie drzwi frontowych budynku, momentalnie porzuciła dalsze próby szczegółowego planowania swoich dalszych działań. Postawiła na spontaniczną reakcję. Tylko to jej teraz zostało.

Wykorzystała fakt, że Gareth i pozostali byli teraz w pełni skupieni na obserwowaniu Ricka i reszty. Wyczuła, że jeden z mężczyzn przytrzymuje ją lekko od tyłu, i uderzyła go z całej siły tyłem swojej głowy prosto w nasadę nosa.

Podziałało. Była wolna. Dziewczyna podniosła się chwiejnie do pozycji stojącej, po czym szybko wybiegła z zarośli. Ręce wciąż miała skrępowane i trzymała je tuż przed sobą. Biegnąc, zdołała dostrzec w oddali Ricka, gdy ten jako pierwszy wychodzi na zewnątrz.

\- To ja! – zawołała, nie chcąc, aby mężczyzna przypadkiem jej nie postrzelił. – To ja, Rick! To ja, Elen! Pomocy!

Mężczyzna usłyszał jej krzyki i ruszył ku niej, ignorując nawoływania swoich towarzyszy. Elen nie przestała biec – zamiast tego przyspieszyła jeszcze bardziej, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w bezpiecznym miejscu.

\- Nie! – usłyszała nagle głos Garetha. Coś głośno zaszeleściło, jakby z kimś tam walczył lub przepychał się. – Elen, nie!

I wtedy rozległ się wystrzał.

Elen zatrzymała się gwałtownie, zaledwie kilka kroków od Ricka. On też zamarł, a jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko w przerażeniu. Jej dłoń powoli powędrowała ku powiększającej się drastycznie szybko ciemnoczerwonej plamie, która rozlewała się po całej jej bluzie.

Dziewczyna poczuła nagle, że słabnie. Zachwiała się i poleciała w dół, tracąc grunt pod nogami. Rick od razu ruszył ku niej i złapał ją, nim ta nie upadła. Powoli tracąc wizję, Elen zdołała jeszcze dostrzec strach i przerażeni w jego spojrzeniu.

 _Postrzelili mnie._ – uzmysłowiła sobie, tracąc przytomność. – _Jestem ranna. Krwawię._

Po chwili widziała już tylko ciemność. Słyszała jeszcze przez chwilę głosy, dochodzące jakby z oddali. Zanim nie straciła przytomności, usłyszała jeszcze jeden głos, wołający głośno jej imię. Nim nie straciła przytomności, zdołała jeszcze rozpoznać ten głos.

To był Carl.


	14. Ocalona

**Rozdział czternasty: Ocalona**

* * *

 _Gdzie… gdzie ja jestem?_

Elen zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami. Nie była pewna tego, gdzie się znajduje. Gdy otworzyła oczy, pierwsze, co zobaczyła, to mieniące się nad nią różne kolory. Pomyślała wtedy, że chyba jednak umarła i znalazła się w Niebie. Powoli zaczęła unosić prawą rękę do góry, jak gdyby chcąc dotknąć jedno z tych mieniących się świateł.

Wtedy jednak poczuła tępy ból w okolicach klatki piersiowej.

Syknęła głośno, nie mogąc się w żaden sposób przed tym powstrzymać. Zbyt mocno ją to zabolało. Rozejrzała się zaraz potem w obie strony, chcąc zobaczyć, gdzie się teraz znajduje.

Była wewnątrz kościoła ojca Gabriela – domyśliła się tego zaraz po tym, jak dostrzegła ławki kościelne i witraże, przez które wpadały do środka promienie światła. Zaraz potem dostrzegła siedzącą nieopodal grupę ludzi. Rozpoznała kilkoro z nich. To z całą pewnością nie byli ludzie Garetha; dostrzegła tam Michonne i Maggie, które akurat o czymś ze sobą rozmawiały.

 _Wciąż żyję. Nic mi nie jest. Jestem bezpieczna. I oni też przeżyli, na całe szczęście._

\- Elen? – usłyszała zaraz potem znajomy głos blisko siebie. Oderwała szybko spojrzenie od obydwu kobiet, po czym obróciła głowę w przeciwną stronę, w kierunku, z którego dobiegł owy głos.

Carl siedział tuż obok niej, i wpatrywał się w nią z mieszaniną ulgi i niedowierzania. Uśmiechnął się blado, gdy zobaczył, że dziewczyna naprawdę odzyskała przytomność. Widząc jego reakcję, Elen sama również się uśmiechnęła, ignorując na moment ból, jaki wciąż odczuwała.

\- Hej. – powiedziała do nastolatka słabym głosem. Dopiero teraz poczuła, jak bardzo była spragniona. – Musiałam was nieźle wystraszyć, co nie? Mało brakowało, a byłoby już po mnie.

\- Jak się czujesz? – Po samym jego głosie wyczuła, jak bardzo on był zaniepokojony.

\- Jakoś. – dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho po tych słowach, i od razu poczuła silny ból w miejscu, gdzie została postrzelona. Instynktownie złapała się za bolące miejsce i syknęła przy tym cicho.

\- Bardzo cię boli? – spytał się jej cichym głosem Carl. W odpowiedzi Elen tylko kiwnęła głową; zbyt ją bolało, aby mogła wydać z siebie teraz głos. – Maggie zdołała opatrzyć tę ranę, ale mówiła, że jeszcze minie trochę czasu, zanim nie zacznie się sensownie goić. Miałaś strasznie dużo szczęścia. – dodał po chwili nieco cichszym tonem głosu. – Kula przeleciała na wylot, omijając przy tym wszystkie najważniejsze organy. To istny cud.

\- Chyba taki już mój urok. – powiedziała nastolatka, uśmiechając się przy tym słabo. Ból zelżał nieco, ale wciąż czuła dość silny dyskomfort.

W tym samym czasie ktoś cicho kaszlnął. Elen, jak na zawołanie, odwróciła się szybko w stronę, z której dobiegł do niej ten hałas. Coś z tym dźwięku wydało jej się dziwnie znajome.

Zaraz potem o mały włos nie wydała z siebie okrzyku zdumienia. Po drugiej stronie kaplicy, w samym rogu, siedział Gareth. Elen od razu dostrzegła, że mężczyzna miał skrępowane ręce i nogi. Tuż obok niego siedzieli Alex i Mary.

\- Co oni tu robią? – spytała się ściszonym głosem Carla, pilnując, aby nikt poza nastolatkiem jej nie usłyszał. – Jakim cudem się tu znaleźli?

\- Wybiegł z lasu w twoją stronę zaraz po tym, jak zostałaś postrzelona. – odpowiedział jej Carl. – Chciał cię uratować. Walnął najpierw jakiegoś gościa, tego, który cię postrzelił, i zabił go następnie gołymi rękoma. Potem poleciał w twoją stronę. Jego wyłamanie się z szeregów osłabiło jego ludzi. Mój ojciec i parę innych osób dali radę rozprawić się z nimi, a jego samego zabrali tutaj. Na sam koniec znaleźli też jego brata i matkę. Tata początkowo chciał ich wszystkich zabić, ale Maggie przekonała go, że to do ciebie powinna należeć ta decyzja. To ty ich najlepiej znasz.

Elen nic na to nie powiedziała. Zerknęła tylko jeszcze raz w stronę Garetha. Maggie dobrze zrobiła, radząc Rickowi, żeby nie zabijał jego i jego rodziny. Elen z jednej strony chciała oszczędzić Garetha, Alex i Mary – wciąż uważała ich za dawnych przyjaciół, pomimo tego wszystkiego, co zrobili. Nie mogła zapomnieć tego, co Gareth dla niej zrobił, ani tego, jak wyglądała kiedyś ich relacja. Z drugiej strony wiedziała jednak, że żadne z nich nie było już takie samo jak kiedyś. Zmienili się i nastolatka nie wiedziała, czy istniała jeszcze dla nich szansa na zmianę.

\- Elen. – Głos mężczyzny wyrwał ją nagle z zamyślenia. Dziewczyna zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami i obróciła się w stronę osoby, która właśnie przy niej przysiadła. To był Rick. – Jak się czujesz?

\- Jakoś to przeżyję. – odpowiedziała mu nastolatka. – Słyszałam już od Carla, co się stało po tym, jak zostałam postrzelona.

\- I zadecydowałaś już, co chcesz z nimi zrobić? – Rick w tym momencie spojrzał się przez moment na Garetha i pozostałą dwójkę, zanim nie odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę dziewczyny.

\- Nie chcę widzieć już niczyjej śmierci. – powiedziała Elen. – Ludzi pozostało już tak mało. Chcę po prostu dotrzeć do Waszyngtonu, znaleźć mojego ojca i zakończyć cały ten motłoch raz na zawsze.

\- Nie możemy mieć pewności, że nas nie zdradzą. – Mężczyzna nie wydawał się być zadowolony z jej decyzji.

\- Ale ja jestem tego pewna. Znam ich lepiej niż ktokolwiek z was. Wierzę w to, że istnieje jeszcze dla nich szansa na zmianę.

\- No dobrze. – Rick westchnął ciężko. Nie miał innego wyjścia; musiał się na to zgodzić. Sam obiecał przecież, że ostateczna decyzja będzie należała właśnie do Elen. – Ale jeśli tylko któreś spróbuje czegoś, to momentalnie zapomnę o tym, co właśnie powiedziałaś. Nie będę narażał życia swojej grupy dla tych ludzi.

\- Wtedy będziesz mógł to zrobić. – Elen zgodziła się na takie rozwiązanie bez wahania. – Ale do tego czasu Gareth, Alex i Mary mają pozostać cali i zdrowi. Taka jest moja ostateczna decyzja.

Zaraz potem mężczyzna odszedł od niej i Carla, aby rozmówić się z innymi członkami swojej grupy. Dziewczyna ostrożnie usiadła prościej, aby mieć lepszy widok na całe pomieszczenie. Spojrzała się jeszcze raz w stronę Garetha i zobaczyła, że ten w końcu dostrzegł, że ta się ocknęła. Widziała po jego minie, że bardzo chciał móc do niej teraz podejść i zobaczyć, jak się czuje.

\- A co się stało z Bobem? – spytała się nagle chłopaka, przypominając sobie o mężczyźnie, który razem z nią został wtedy porwany przez Garetha i jego grupę.

\- Jeszcze żyje. – Carl po tych słowach westchnął przeciągle. – Ale nie jest dobrze. Został ugryziony już ładnych kilkanaście godzin temu. Wkrótce umrze i zmieni się w jednego z truposzy.

Słysząc to, Elen zaklęła soczyście pod nosem.

\- Gdybym tylko miała swoje szczepionki. – syknęła. Zaraz potem jednak doznała nagłego objawienia. – Szczepionki… Carl, one są w obozowisku Garetha! – wykrzyknęła, zwracając tym na siebie uwagę wszystkich w kaplicy. – Gareth miał moją torbę. Jestem tego pewna. – dodała szybko nieco cichszym tonem głosu. – Ktoś powinien tam pójść i je przynieść.

\- Ja to zrobię. – Sasha jako pierwsza zgłosiła się na ochotnika. Wstała szybko z podłogi i podeszła do Elen i Carla. – Muszę tylko wiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie to obozowisko jest.

\- Dokładnie nie jestem w stanie ci tego powiedzieć. Było ciemno, gdy szliśmy stamtąd w tę stronę. Ale nie znajduje się zbyt daleko. I jestem prawie pewna tego, że szliśmy wtedy z góra kilkanaście minut, nie dłużej. Szybkim marszem powinno to więc zająć kilka minut góra.

\- To miejsce znajduje się zaraz obok opuszczonego budynku fabryki samochodów. – odezwał się nagle Gareth. Wszyscy momentalnie spojrzeli się w jego stronę, słysząc to. – Piechotą na to miejsce dotrzecie w niecałe dziesięć minut. Obóz rozbiliśmy przy wschodniej ścianie budynku, niedaleko przepływającej obok rzeki.

\- Dobrze, udamy się zatem. – Rick również wstał z podłogi. – Ktoś jeszcze zgłasza się na ochotnika?

\- Ja z wami pójdę. – Tyrese zgłosił się na trzeciego ochotnika. – W razie gdyby jeszcze jacyś maruderzy z grupy kanibali się tam kręcili.

Cała trójka zebrała się szybko i wyszła kilka minut później.

\- Hej… a gdzie są Carol i Daryl? – Elen dopiero teraz zauważyła, że brakuje tej dwójki. – Są na jakimś patrolu czy co?

\- Nie, nie ma ich z nami. Gareth i jego ludzie widzieli ich jednak, jak gdzieś odjeżdżali. Tylko tyle wiemy.

\- I nic wam nie powiedzieli przed odejściem? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna. – Czy to dla nich typowe?

\- Raczej nie. – przyznał po chwili namysłu Carl. – Tata się bardzo zdenerwował, gdy o tym usłyszał. Ale i tak nic z tym nie możemy zrobić. – dodał po chwili. – Możemy teraz tylko czekać i liczyć na to, że kiedyś wrócą.

Elen nie dopytywała się o nic więcej – i tak niczego by się już na ten temat nie dowiedziała. Usiadła wygodniej i przymknęła oczy, chcąc odpocząć trochę w oczekiwaniu na powrót Ricka, Sashy i Tyrese'a. Miała nadzieję na to, że zdołają znaleźć tę torbę i że będzie ona zawierała w sobie te szczepionki. Potrzebowali ich teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Grupa wróciła niecałe dwadzieścia minut później. Gdy tylko Elen zauważyła torbę trzymaną przez Ricka, od razu rozpoznała w niej swoją własność. Potwierdziło się to chwilę później, gdy mężczyzna podszedł do niej i położył torbę obok niej, a następnie otworzył ją i ujawnił jej zawartość.

\- Chyba dużo ich nie wykorzystali. – powiedziała nastolatka, ogarniając szybko spojrzeniem znajdujące się przed nią szczepionki. – Weźcie jedną i użyjcie jej na Bobie.

\- A potem co będzie trzeba zrobić? – spytała się jej w tym momencie Sasha.

\- Czekać. – Elen westchnęła ciężko, mówiąc to. – To jest jego jedyna szansa. Jeśli to nie zadziała, to już nic innego mu nie pomoże.

\- Ja mu to zapodam. – Maggie w tym momencie podeszła do nich i wzięła od Ricka jedną ze szczepionek. – Gdzie najlepiej będzie ją wstrzyknąć?

\- Jak najbliżej serca. – powiedziała jej dziewczyna. – Wtedy będzie miała szansę zadziałać szybciej.

Nie dociekali dalej – dowiedzieli się wszystkiego, co trzeba. Wiedzieli już, co muszą zrobić. Każda minuta była teraz na wagę złota. Maggie i Sasha szybkim krokiem udały się do zakrystii, w której znajdował się teraz Bob. Elen słyszała ich przyciszoną rozmowę z mężczyzną. Wyjaśniły mu, co zamierzają zrobić, i Bob od razu się na to zgodził. Wiedział, że i tak nie ma już nic do stracenia.

 _Teraz pozostało nam już tylko czekać._ – pomyślała dziewczyna, obserwując Maggie, która chwilę później wyszła z pomieszczenia. – _Czas pokaże, czy ta szczepionka da radę na niego zadziałać._

Była zbyt zmęczona, aby dłużej znajdować się w pozycji siedzącej. Rana zaczęła ją mocno boleć i Elen wiedziała, że potrzebuje odpoczynku. Skrzywiła się nieznacznie i skinęła na Carla, pokazując mu skinieniem głowy, żeby pomógł jej położyć się na podłodze. Chłopak od razu jej w tym pomógł i ułożył dziewczynę ostrożnie na kocu, jednocześnie pilnując, aby nie pogorszyć jej bólu poprzez naciągnięcie jakiegoś mięśnia.

Elen dostrzegła kątem oka, że Gareth znów się jej przygląda. Nie chciała jednak prosić teraz o to, aby ktoś go do niej przyprowadził. Nie miała teraz ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Wciąż była osłabiona po bliskim spotkaniu ze śmiercią i potrzebowała dużo odpoczynku.

Sen jednak nie przychodził. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o Bobie i o tym, co się z nim stanie. Chciała, aby stał się cud i mężczyzna zwalczył w sobie ten wirus i przeżył. Wiedziała jednak, że życie bardzo lubi rzucać ludziom kłody pod nogi.

Dziewczyna leżała więc tak, rozerwana pomiędzy ogromnym stresem i zmęczeniem, które unieruchamiało całe jej ciało i sprawiało, że ta nie miała nawet siły otworzyć oczu. Słyszała tylko, jak pozostali członkowie grupy krzątają się po kaplicy.

Nie była pewna, czy minęły minuty, czy może już godziny. Usłyszała tylko, jak Rick podchodzi do Carla, po czym na dłuższą chwilę przystaje w milczeniu.

\- Elen śpi? – spytał się syna. Dziewczyna nie otworzyła oczu; była zbyt zmęczona. Domyśliła się, że chłopak pokiwał tylko głową, bo nie usłyszała od niego żadnej werbalnej odpowiedzi. – Jak się tylko obudzi, to możesz jej powiedzieć, że jej pomysł zadziałał. Bob nie umarł i nie przemienił się. Chyba będzie powoli wracał do zdrowia.

 _Dzięki Bogu._ – pomyślała momentalnie Elen, uśmiechając się przy tym słabo. Żaden z nich nie dostrzegł tego uśmiechu. – _Chociaż to nam się udało._

Poczuła jednocześnie, jak jej mięśnie powoli się rozluźniają. Świadomość tego, że Bob jednak przeżyje, diametralnie wpłynęła na jej psychikę. Miała jedną rzecz mniej do martwienia się. To wystarczyło jej do tego, aby poczuć wreszcie błogi spokój i móc się odprężyć. Chwilę potem odpłynęła w spokojny, niczym niezmącony sen, szczęśliwa, że los zdecydował się im podarować tę jedną małą szczęśliwą chwilę.


End file.
